HP -The Enforcer interrupt the Leaving Feast at the end of HP & PS
by trickster32
Summary: AU - In the moment as Albus Dumbledore will gifted illegally Gryffindors the Housecup after awarding the Golden Trio and Neville 160 Points to win against Slytherin, the feast was interrupted by a mysterious couple. 2 Enforcer stand in the Great Hall to take Dumbledore with them to face justice and bring Harry Potter to a safe house. "I do not own HP"
1. Chapter 1

_**The Enforcer interrupt the Leaving Feast at the End of Harry Potter & the Philosopher Stone**_

At the moment as Dumbledore wanted to gift Gryffindor with the House-Cup after illegally granted them 160 points, a commotion ripped through the Great Hall.

The great doors swung open and two people entered, a man and a woman in their 40s. Both looked stoically and unforgiving in Dumbledore's direction.

„Stop it at once, old man.", growled Janus Fever. "You have really overstepped your boundaries once and for all.", agreed his partner Belladonna Atropin.

"What are you doing here?", croaked Dumbledore, fear coated his throat. He know exactly what those both are capable of and it wouldn't end pretty.

"You are a farce, old man. Not even senility excuses your action. But enough is enough." "And we will not stand for it. You do not lord over everyone and we are here to enforce that justice will be followed. "

"I... I" "You were really willing to illegally grant Gryffindor an unjustified victory. For what, that Harry Potter is one of them." "That's not true?" "Really, do not joke, old coot." "The third floor corridor was forbidden for everyone, wasn't that your words at the welcoming feast. And now you want to award points for it, why?" "Er, because of the successful fight against Professor Quirrell." "Not good enough, if that's the reason, why do you not already awarded the points?" "..." "Nothing to say, old man. You're really are disgusting."

"Why are you here.", asked Minerva McGonnagall frowning. "To bring him to justice. The council will deal with him for a variety of crimes." "But Dumbledore." "Are you so blind, or deaf, that you ignore everything that he does, Minerva.", commented Janus nonchalant. "I can always listed the endangerment of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts through the moon-night-romps of your precious Marauders. They showed lesser intelligence than a dead flobberworm and I warn you a last time, I do not suffer fools gladly."

"Latest points of crimes: Endangering students by bringing the Philiosopher stone to Hogwarts. Hiding a dark object – the Mirror of Erised – in the vicinity of students without any kind of safety measures. At least two first-years were drawn to it for days.", recited Belladonna by heart.

"Harry Potter will be taken into our custody and a thorough diagnostic charme will be performed on him. And Merlin grant you mercy, if we find only one thing amiss in his health, than you can be sure that you will be know first hand what a living nightmare in hell contented of.", growls Janus Fever.

"You can't do that." "Oh, we can. Not enough, did you know Minerva, that he could have end the war with Voldemort years ago? He knows about the safety measures of the dark lord. About his Horcruxes. But he was willing to do nothing and buys his time."

"And you look the other way, when abused students ask for help. We know exactly who spoke the Fidelius-charme on the house in Godric's Hallow, old man. Give up, you got no chance with us. We're not one of your sheeple. Be glad, if you're not handed over to the goblins." "What, why?" "We have been granted the right to have a full audit on Hogwarts. If only one galleon is misplaced after you started as headmaster, you'll face Goblin laws."

"Ah, not to forget Sirius Black. After searching for it, and not finding a single note of his trial, a re-trial will be scheduled and Veritaserum will be administered to the accused next week, as well as a closer look at his memories in a pensieve. Should he be innocent than he will admitted for a year to St. Mungos with intense mind-healing sessions. Afterwards it will be checked, if he is capable of taking in his godson. The wills of James and Lily Potter will be unsealed and will be looked closely into them."

"No." "Oh yes, did you know Belladonna that Lily Potter explicitly announced that her son should never be send to her horse-faced sister." "Interesting Janus, why did they amiss something from such huge relevance, or was it to cover embezzlement of the funds. The magical guardian do have the right to dip into the fund of his wards." Dumbledore gone whiter within seconds.

"Before I forget it, Severus, the goblins have said, you should come over for an inheritance test and the acceptance of your Lordship." "Right, they said you're the rightful Lord Prince and some other Lordships have to be tested as well.", added Belladonna smirking.

"True, and we do need your special talents. Erebos was very angry after learning that his wife was killed during a murder attempt and the loss of his youngest son, Liir Ores, leave him more than a bit unhinged." "Why do you need me?" "You're one of a few men who can calm him down." "All right, I'll help you." "Good to know."

Before Dumbledore could react had Belladonna Atropin him petrified and used the magical supressor cuffs on him without a single glance to anyone else in the Great Hall. Her partner smirked and waited till she roughly dragged the old coot on his feet and away from the table. "Oye, Bella", Janus cried and throw a galleon into her direction. She catches it fast and never lose the hold on Dumbledore.

"We see you later, after I deliver this scum to his holding cell." "Sure, Bella. I have only get some clarification to open questions, escort Potter to the safe house and maybe afterwards drag Severus around." "Behave, Janus." "Don't I always?", smirked he. "You know the answer to that question, Janus." "Yes, I do.."

He looked to Harry and told him: "Mr. Potter, after the leaving feast I will accompany you to your dorm, where you pack your things, and escort you to a safe house, where you will be staying, until the situation will be cleared up. But I can you ensure about one point, you will never be send back to those hideous muggles ever again."

Harry nodded stunned and stand up to go the the strange man. He doesn't know what do expect for his future, but at least he will never be forced back into his cupboard under the stairs. Hope began to flatter into his heart, maybe he can live with someone who will see just-Harry and not the Boy-who-lived.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - Questions and Answers:**_

Janus Fever had in the meantime escorted Harry to Gryffindor Tower. At the entrance he greeted the fat lady politely and both entered the common room.

"What is it, Harry? Any questions?"

"Er, I do have questions.", mumbled the boy.

"Then ask, I do not promise that you would like my answers, but I won't lie to you."

Harry swallowed harshly, before gathering his Gryffindor courage: "I have never to go back to the Dursleys?"

"No, they will face a trial for their treatment. Your cousin will be placed with another family, who will try to counteract the despicable raising of your aunt and uncle. He was their victim as well only in a different way."

"I don't understand?"

"Really, let me explain. They overindulge him, overfed him and never set any ground rules. He doesn't learn compassion or empathy for his fellow peers or other people. He has oriented himself at their role model. And never once thought critically about it."

"What is an enforcer?"

"Ah, that's quite simple, we are responsible to keep other magical beings in line. No matter where or who it is, we decide when it is necessary to interfere. And only dunderheads would be stupid enough to argue."

"Did you know my parents?"

"I do, Severus was the reason that we were more active in Scotland at the time. However I do have to admit, that I do not like them much. Your father was a spoiled rich bully, who liked to harass students which he deems unworthy of existing or are not suitable for his personal opinion. He destroyed the friendship of Severus and your mother, because he wanted her for himself and was jealous that they got so a deep friendship."

"My mum and Snape were friends?"

"Firstly, it's Professor Snape and yes they were childhoodfriends. Severus had once watch your mother performing magic and was amazed that another magical being lived nearby. He introduced her to the magical world, answer her questions and told her interesting facts. Your aunt disliked him, while he got Lily's attention and she wanted once magical powers as well. She even wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore and pleaded to be accepted. Without success, as she didn't have magic to attend Hogwarts."

"Why did their friendship end?"

"Well, during their OWLs it came to a disaster. The DADA-OWL was over and as it was sunny, Severus decided to sit outside near the Black Lake and checked his answers again. That was his usual modus operandi after exams. Your father and godfather were bored and so both jackasses decided to harass Severus. Before they started you father has played with a stolen snitch, which should show everyone, that he was the coolest of them all. They attack him with one of Severus' own spells. He hang upside down in the air, his mouth filled with soap and water and taunted by Sirius and James. "

"What happened next?"

"You mother was nearby and James started to flirt with her, he offered to let Severus down, when you mother would go on a date with him. She declined and the dropped him, he got injured, probably a concussion and was embarrassed about the way your mother defend him it hurts his pride. His temper snapped and he called her **_Mudblood_** which was the last straw in their strained friendship. She insulted him as well and walked away. Your father attacked him again with the same spell and then sexually harassed him, he removed his trousers and boxers so that everyone could see Severus privates."

"He didn't...", stammered Harry.

"He did, and nobody intervene neither students nor teacher. As he could think clearly again after the attack and public humiliation, he tried without success to apologise to your mother. Needless to say she wasn't willing to accept it."

* * *

"But Professor Dumbledore said, that my father saved his live once."

"He claimed that old lie? Yes, he did save him in a way. The headmaster allowed a student who was inflicted with lycantropy to attend Hogwarts. Only the staff knew it, the students hasn't been informed about it. Lupin shared a dorm with your father and his friends. They figured it out and tried to help him. They mastered the animagus transformation illegally and then spend the full moon nights with the werewolf. Instead of staying in the safe place the quartet roamed the forbidden forest and Hogsmeade. But they got too much luck, so that it gave no human victims."

"What?"

"Your godfather lured Severus with a lie at the night of the full moon into the secret passage leading to the Shrieking Shack, knowing only to well that the transformed Werewolf would be waiting there. He bragged in front of his friends with this deed and thus sprang James Potter in action. Yes he reached him after Lupin attacked first and both reached safety. Alas, it was not the end of this night. Severus was in shock, no wonder, eh. But the old coot couldn't care less. He threatened and blackmailed Severus into silence as well as to accept the life debt. Would he have talked about it, he would be expelled. And of course the investigators of this _**prank**_ didn't get any real punishments."

"Why did he do it?"

"Why? The old coot thought it was more important that Sirius Black remained on the light side and he never cared about Slytherins. This was one of the final nails in the coffin for Severus. Not even a mindhealer was available for him, although it could have been easily arranged by the old coot."

"Your father did mature a bit after Hogwarts, but he never once have the courage to apologise or seeking atonements for his victims. And he harassed Severus for all seven years at Hogwarts, even though he told your mother that he had stopped it after the OWLs. "

"And my mother, you said that you dislike her?"

"They told you about Saint Lily, hm? She wasn't a saint. She live only a few blocks afar from Severus and never will be once seen the signs of abuse on him. The bruises, his flinches near adults, his difficulties to accept hugs were only a few of the clearer signs of it. A real and true friend would have informed her parents and the authorities, so that Severus got a better chance. She didn't do it and instead used him for special information about the Wizarding World. And she wasn't willing to accept that the world is not only black and white, but a huge variety of grey tones, too. She was very popular and believe to have the right to decide what kind of friends he were allowed to have. She even gave him an ultimate. One of the points were he refuse to cave in to her wishes. It would have only be fair, when both would have to give up all other friends, would have harmed her more, but of course that was not her way of thinking."

"I don't understand."

"Harry, one of the attributes that defined Severus most, is his absolute loyalty to his friends. Whoever gains his trust and loyalty, would have it for the rest of Severus' life, when they do not betray him before. Betrayal is not acceptable for him. And he was willing to sacrifice his life for his friends. He still thinks that this is the right decision to live his way. But he won't let anyone near him, to prevent himself from heartbreak. Only a small circle of people are privileged to get to know the real Severus."

"Er, that is..."

"You need time to think about it. It was a lot to take in. I will take you to the safe house, where you can relax and catch up on lost sleep.", smiled Janus Fever.

"How do you know?"

"You have shadows under your eye, but I should warn you, one of our healer will make a complete check-up. Don't try to fight against it, then it will be soon over. It will be one who treated regularly our Enforcer units, only a friendly advice.", smirked Janus.

"Huh?"

"Do you really think anyone likes to be poked by a healer, when he can avoid it?"

"No."

"Exactly, Harry. We even have some specialists, teenager of the former Enforcer and other specialists, who find ways to leave as soon as possible from hospitals and infirmaries."

"Who?"

"You will meet them there, as they couldn't be interested in the Boy-who-lived, they will not annoy you with unnecessary questions and demands. But you avoid to come on their bad side. They have learn to fight, since they were toddlers. We starting early to educate our youngsters. It is necessary for our line of work."

* * *

Janus took a medallion from a hidden shirt pocket and said to Harry: "Touch it, it will bring us directly to the safe house."

"What is it?"

"Yes, we have definitely start to educate you about the necessities and your rights and duties as soon as possible. This is a portkey, and it will be needed to bring someone to other places. There are a wide variety of them. Some of them are designed for emergencies and often were worn by young heirs and heiresses to keep them safe. Should they be threatened they can activate the portkey and be brought to safety within the blink of an eye. Normally they are so designed, that only the person, who they should protect can remove them. Most of them work with a special codeword, which you only have to think for the activation."

"Er…?"

"Yes, it is a bit much to take in at once. Don't worry you will have time to learn it.", assured Janus the distressed student.

Swallowing hard, Harry gathered his courage and touch the portkey at the same time. A strange feeling at his navel, at the magic brought them to the safe house.

"And was it so bad?"

"Never again.", coughed Harry."

"Oh, that was pretty tame, believe me. The other forms of magical travels will have to wait a bit longer.", smirked Janus.

"Did you ever grow up, Janus?", asked a woman behind them.

"Hey, Ileana, have you been waiting long for us?"

"No, luckily for you, I have come later. I had a meeting before. Is that the boy?"

"Yes, that is Harry Potter."

"You will go back?"

"Of course, I have the chance to pester Severus a bit, may drag him around. Why should I give it up."

"Go, I'll take care of Harry."

"You're the best, Ileana. Greet your lover from me."

"Go, before I hex you."

"Yeah, no need to get your knickers into a twist." Swiftly ducking, avoiding the hex, he smirked before portkeying back to Hogwarts.

"Is he always so…?"

"Yes, unfortunately. You look tired, we have a bedroom with an enclosed bathroom prepared for you. Second floor, you have to turn on the right side. Your name is already written on the nameplate of the door."

"Thank you."

"No need for that. Have you already eaten?"

"Yes, we had the leaving feast before coming here."

"At least one problem is solved. Breakfast will be serve at 8 a.m. your medical check-up is scheduled for 10 a.m. You do not have to worry, I will escort you to the healer and she is under a secrecy oath to never reveal who her patients are. Get to sleep, Harry. You'll need your strength for the next days."

Yawning Harry agreed and stumbled upstairs to find his room. Everything was as described and surprisingly a pyjama was waiting for him on the bed, which was exactly his size. Amazed he changed into the pyjama, ventured shortly to the bathroom, before sinking exhausted on his bed. Within seconds he sleeps deeply. Not even realising that the woman return to tuck him in.

* * *

 _ **Harry is safe now, but the Dursleys will get confronted with a very angry group of enforcer.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 – Never open, when someone knock at night**_

Janus Fever returned soon, after delivering Harry to the safe house, to Hogwarts. But he wasn't alone. Another Enforcer, Rasputin Dozor, accompanied him. He was more on a freelance basis for them active. And preferred a different style for his line of work.

Together with Severus would both men make a little side trip to Surrey and visit the Dursleys. "Are you sure, that we can't change them permanently?", asked Rasputin bored.

"Yes, unfortunately, we have to follow the rules." "Come on, Janus. Let us drop them in an active volcano by accident.", suggested Rasputin smirking.

* * *

"You have brought him, did you change your mind, Janus?", inquired Severus, who was waiting on them near the Forbidden Forest.

"Was it necessary?"

"Sure, payback for your actions at the Feast."

"What did he do this time?"

"He used a title, which he wasn't permitted, too. And wanted me drag to Gringotts."

"He never learn, and you kept your temper?", asked Rasputin grinning.

"Indeed, let's terrorize someone else."

"We do not terrorize, they wouldn't let us do it.", groaned Janus.

"What a pity, and it was always your speciality, Janus."

"Did you have to behave like that, Sev?"

"Call me Sev again, and I'll make sure nobody will find your body ever again."

"You wouldn't harm me..."

"Are you sure, Janus?"

"Er, perhaps..."

* * *

"Can we go in, when the blood wards exists?"

"Rasputin, we can, you have to go first, but a real home was it never for the boy.", answered Janus tiredly.

"And why should I go first?"

"You dismantle the wards, the old coot will probably have one to prevent entering if you carry the Dark Mark. And you need only seconds to rip them down."

"As you wish, but you own me for it, Janus."

"What do you want?"

"Easy, you'll teach the next firsties in fencing with different weapons for the next six months.", smirked Rasputin.

"You got to be kidding, they don't even know how to hold such a weapon, without hurting themselves.", cried Janus.

"Exactly, but you do not have to worry. They will start with blunt weapons first."

"Maybe Severus could do it, instead of me..."

"No way, you asked him for help. I do not have any intention to spend my holidays to look after brats. I have to do this everytime when Hogwarts is in session.", refused Severus.

"Fine, but you will be writing the report, when we return with our guests."

"Sure, that isn't a problem for me."

Grinning Rasputin rip the wards to shreds, "After you, gentlemen."

"Let me the honour, maybe I can scare her to death. Would be fitting for Tuney.", suggested Severus jovial.

"Of course, have fun, Severus.", agreed Janus.

* * *

Severus went to the door and knocked 3 times hard on the wood. "What a pity, they do not want to come out and play with us.", mocked Severus. He knocked again louder. This time someone seems to hear it and opened the door.

"You."

"Hello, Tuney. It's time to pay the piper.", smirked Severus, before he stupefied her wandless.

"Petunia, who is at the door.", asked Vernon Dursley. As no answer was to be heard, he stomped to the door, followed by his sister Marge and his son Dudley.

"Ah, always a good idea to save time.", grinned Rasputin, who has dragged the unconcious woman out of the door.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare, Dursley. And it will never end."

They stupefied the other three Dursleys as well. Afterwards they bound them together and used a portkey to deliver them to the holding cells, too. Dudley would be forced to spend time in a foster family, who got experience with spoilt bullying brats. He would either learn to follow the new rules for his life or end up in a special military school, where he will be re-educated to be a model citizen.

"Do you think that he will use the chance?", asked Rasputin doubtful.

"I don't know, the military school will be hard for him. No stamina at all. And their teachers aren't know to be lenient or merciful for any student, who ended up there.", answered Janus.

"We have to go, see you soon, Severus."

* * *

"Maybe, good luck with the council. I'll meet with Erebos as soon as I find the time. Next week would be a good possibility for a talk. Tell him, we meet at our usual location."

"I'll tell him, and don't forget your visit to Gringotts, Lord Prince."

"You got a Death wish, Janus. Don't call me that."

"Why not, you're Lord Prince, no need to deny it."

"It can't be worser then in one of the wills of the family. And there they only want a marriage before they're 25 years old and a heir for the title.", tried Janus to calm him down.

"And if I do not want to marry at the moment, what will you do in that scenario? Ever consider that, Janus."

"No, just do it. You deserve it."

"We'll see. Enjoy your evening with your guests.", murmured Severus and apparated back to Hogwarts.

Both enforcer brought the Dursley to the Holding cells and after securing the prisoners in their own cells, they went upstairs to report their successful mission to their commander, Darrien Shadow.

* * *

 ** _The Dursleys are taken care of and Harry will meet new people. What will happen to Dumbledore. The council will not accept any of his excuses for endangering school children or it was necessary for the "Greater Good"_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 – Dumbledore**_

In his holding cell crouched Albus Dumbledore wrapped in a thin blanket. He was still unsure, for what reason the enforcer had returned to Hogwarts. He didn't need them to end the war against Tom.

He never admit to any wrongdoings, he was after all Albus Dumbledore the hero of the Wizarding world. They couldn't do anything to harm him. He was too important for the survival of Wizarding Britain.

A noise near his cell, scared him. He looked up in the unimpressed face of Rasputin Dozor. A thin ferocious smile displayed on his lips, which scared Dumbledore. He heard rumours, what Dozor was capable of. He was worser than the majority of Voldemorts inner circle.

* * *

"I am disappointed, you do not even look like a real threat to me.", spoke Dozor silkily.

"What do you want?", croaked Dumbledore. "You can't do anything, I'm a hero."

"Not true, old man. Do you know, where I have spend a part of my evening?"

"No, why should it matter for me?"

"No. 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.", smirked Rasputin.

Dumbledore tried to looked away, without success, he trembled in fear. What would he do to him.

"My companions and I have arrested those worthless scum, who resided in that house. And we were very thorough in our trawling through the remains. The cupboard under the stairs was very promising.", explained Rasputin bored.

Dumbledore gulped heavily, this wouldn't end well for him. Who had accompanied him and what have the found? "Who?", he croaked hoarsely.

"Severus Snape and Janus Fever.", replied the man calmly.

"Severus, why?"

"Why not, old man.", grinned Janus, who has entered the cells and joined Rasputin.

* * *

"You know, I have thought for quite a while, what would be helpful to teach you a long overdue lesson, old man.", said Janus, while Rasputin smirked evilly.

"And I have found the most suitable spell for you. It isn't lethal, but you will never forget this lesson for the rest of your miserable life. You have again and again send children and teenager back to abusive families. Ignore their pleading for help and favouring one house, while condemning another. You will learn, everything Harry Potter have experienced in his last 10 years with those disgusting Muggles, since you have left him there on the doorstep."

"No, you can't!", cried Dumbledore. "This spell is dark."

"Scared, old man? You should be. Just be thankful, that we'll only limit it on your latest victim. _**Sentit victimarius Harry Potter**_ _ **dolor**_ _ **omnia."**_

"Pleasant dreams, old coot.", added Rasputin before both men left the subterraneous cells.

His screams resonates around the cells, but neither Rasputin nor Janus stopped it. They only activated a hidden spell so that no other inmate was disturbed by his screams."

"How long will he endure it, Janus?", inquired Rasputin interested in the subject of obscure spells.

"I will have to cancel it, before he have to face the council, tomorrow.", sulked Janus.

"At least he got a little taste of the consequences of his misdeeds.", tried Rasputin to cheer him up.

"True, I see you at the meeting, Rasputin."

"Sure, I'll be there. Go to sleep."

They walked into different directions to get to their rooms, which lay in the opposite wings of the building. At least now they could rest a few hours, before their next meeting. It was scheduled for 10 a.m. and would include the Enforcer who were already in the house.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Senit victimarius dolor omnia - the person which will be cursed with this dark spell will everything experience and feel as it has happened for the original victims. When the spell won't be cancelled within 24 hours, the victim of the spell will lose his sanity._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 – The Trial of Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **A/N: As some have questions about the background of Enforcers and Council – here are some facts about them:**_

 _ **The Council is located on Stormland an archipelago located South-west of the Maledives. They are the highest instance to protect magic everywhere in all its different ways and methods. No creature, race or mage is free from their guidance and sentencing. The council is only bound to Lady Magic, Lady Fate and Lord DEATH**_

 _ **The Enforcers are trained and send out by the Council. They have only to justify themselves to their rules and laws. The training is hard and started early, often when they are still toddlers. And often it is limited to allow specially chosen families to be a part of it. Some of them do this duty for ages.**_

 _ **Even immortals can be a part of the council – but they have to limit their magic on a lower level. And they can even adopt certain persons, but to bring them to Stormland it is only possible, when the whole Council has agreed upon it.**_

 _ **Most of the Enforcers come into their powers around the age of 14 – some where even younger. A first trial has to be undertaken, when the teenagers turns 15 – the most important one is to partake in, when the teenager will reach his magical majority at age 17/18**_

 _ **And of course there are rumours that the Stormdragons still exists, you will recognise them – they have bloodred eyes and multi-coloured hair. It is to be said that they eyes are unique and can change to every known eye-colour that have ever existed – they should have an Iris-ring in their eyes – but nobody could ever prove it before. 10 Stormdragons should be born in every generation and they are deadlier then every other mage, even when not fully trained. Their rage is known for destroying worlds.**_

* * *

True to their word, Janus Fever cancelled the spell on Dumbledore as he entered the dungeon area on 7 a.m. still smirking as he enjoyed the result of his spell work.

"Rise and shine, old coot. They are waiting for you.", smirked Janus Fever.

"What do you want to do?", croaked Dumbledore, still shaking from his night terrors.

"Nothing at all, just a little trial in front of our council. They have waited patiently for decades, until your were ripe for the picking."

"You can't do that. Without me, we will lose the war against Voldemort.", cried Dumbledore.

"Wrong, old man. You really live in a dream world. At the moment he is only a wraith – and we know his darkest secrets already. You can count yourself lucky, that you haven't tried to destroy any of his horcruxes."

"Why?", asked Dumbledore anxiously.

"Would you have destroyed his horcruxes, his soul pieces would have re-united again with the main soul piece. Or to put it simpler. Every destroyed horcrux would increase his sanity."

"That's not true!", denied Dumbledore vehemently.

"Believe it or not, unless you we do not lie.", sneered Janus.

A non-verbal spell later placed a leash on Dumbledore and without looking back once, he was dragged upstairs.

10 minutes later they arrived at the doors of a great hall, which opened for Janus, after he pressed shortly his left hand on the door. Without looking back once he entered, and Dumbledore was dragged behind him in front of the council.

* * *

"I'm here to deliver a package. One old coot, at your service.", smirked Janus as he cancelled the spell.

"Mr. Fever was this really necessary?", required Nyx Ores, one of their eldest council member.

"Of course it was necessary, my fair lady. He is responsible for creating a dark lord and abusing his powers.", growled Janus. "I have played nicely. He is still breathing and we do not harassed him too much."

"And the spell last night, Janus?", asked Ileana annoyed.

"Just a little reminder, what he have done to Harry Potter, Ileana. Would I really made him suffer for his misdeeds, I would have chosen another one. Rasputin had no problems with that spell."

"Of course, Dozor has no problems with such spells, we do have rules, you know that.", admonished him Ileana sharply.

"And I followed them. I have treated him fairer, than he deserved it. He can count himself lucky, that I haven't used some of the darker spells, which Severus have designed for our line of work.", replied Janus angrily.

"When you do not need my service any longer, I would like to return to Hogwarts."

"No way, you'll stay here, Janus. That's an order!", snapped Ileana.

"So sorry to destroy your illusions. But your neither my boss, nor my superior. Wake up, girl!", sneered Janus Fever back.

"You have to stay for the duration of the trial, Janus.", interrupted Nyx the fight between them. "And you have mentioned Severus. How is he?"

"Coping with the situation, Madam Ores. But he is willing to talk with Erebos, as soon as he can. The old coot tried to steal the house cup from Slytherin, because the batty trio were stupid enough to enter a corridor, that was forbidden for students at the start of the school year. He tried to lure the Dark Lord to Hogwarts with the Philosopher's Stone. He never even draw an age-line to prevent anyone under the age of 50 to enter. And the door could be opened with a first-year spell, Madame."

"I do not like that development, bring him back to us, as soon as possible. And make sure that a healer will take care of his injuries and scars. Inform him, when he will partake in our trials."

"As you wish, Madame.", smirked Janus and left the room.

* * *

"Er, Nyx you have allow him to leave.", murmured her colleague Kai Sakurai.

"Yes, and do you have a problem with it, Kai?", snarled Nyx angrily."

"No, not at all, but wouldn't we need his statement for the trial?"

"He had already submitted his memory for this trial. Can we start? Some of us have a life outside of this halls.", interrupted Rasputin Dozor the Duo. Inwardly smirking that Janus has managed to outwitted the council again.

"Silence, bring the prisoner to his chair and bound him. Afterwards use the spells on him. We want the whole truth and he won't get a chance to get away with his crimes.", ordered Nyx sharply.

Normally it would have been Erebos' task to lead the council, but they haven't spoken in years and since the loss of his beloved and their son Liir Ores, he was even more bitter than before.

He only talked with some of his sons and he had always treated Severus as his own. He had even wanted to adopt the gifted boy and take him far away from Hogwarts, but the council hat interfered. He has never forgiven them for this decision.

He was the only one who helped Severus to overcome his grieve regarding Lily's death and that he should treat her son differently. Even when the old coot told him lies, he warned him to overreact to soon. And Severus has followed this advice, even when he didn't like Harry much, he doesn't hate him and in his mind he doesn't see Potter or Lily, but a young orphan who got an even worser fate than himself.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had thought it couldn't come worser for him. Helpless bound to a chair and interrogated to his past and present misdeeds, until a man with dark eyes and dark hair entered the room and looked at him, as if he wanted to kill him right on the spot, should he get his will.

He couldn't stop the trembling of his body and the man smirked at him triumphantly and with an audacity he has never seen before.

"What are you doing here, Erebos?", asked Darrien Shadow confused. He was the Head of the Department for International Affairs and dealt with everything the Enforcers would be confronted on a daily basis. His job was practically the same as the Head of the DMLE and he had in the past often conferred with Amelia Bones about anything that matter for Wizarding Britain and their common goals.

"Janus was so kind to inform me that you could need my help for the casting of several spells. It has taken some time, but I am going to enjoy it that justice will be served at last. And this man is responsible for harming one of my sons. I haven't forgotten nor forgiven it, yet."

"Son, I didn't know you have a son who lived in Wizarding Britain.", murmured Kai Sakurai baffled.

"Indeed, I have a son who has suffered for years under the actions of this man. Severus Snape-Prince, if you wish to know, I'll have adopted him formally on his 16th birthday at Gringotts. The Goblins were very helpful in that regard.", replied Erebos calmly.

"You have what, but the council...", begun Ileana.

"The council has only declared that I'm not allowed to bring my son home. He never stated that I'm not allowed to adopt him. Have you never asked where I spend my last years, after you have denied my wish? I have moved into my old home region and Severus had regularly spend his holidays with me."

Before the council could recover from this shock, Erebos added, "By the way, before you could win Severus as one of your Enforcers, you'll need my approval and I can assure you that I won't give it now or ever."

He looked openly into Albus' face and enjoyed his fear. Walking to the prisoner he spoke to him, without even looking back to the council.

"You have no idea, how much I relish in the thought, that I can finally deal with you, Dumbledore. You will pay for everything you did or let happen. It is such a shame that we couldn't save Tom from your sick plans. But I will personally ensure that you will never harm my son, Severus, or Harry Potter ever again. After I'm finished with you, you'll will know the real meaning of pain."

He lifted his left hand and touched Dumbledore's lips: " _ **C**_ _ **ogeretur**_ _ **dico verum**_ _ **–**_ forced to tell the truth – we will get our answers, believe me."

"Di _ **co tibi secreta exhibito**_ _ **–**_ tell your darkest secrets, and you won't be able to hide anything from us. I had warned you what would happen, when you won't leave my son alone. And reign your Marauders in. Call yourself lucky, that I haven't put them down like rabid dogs. They have willfully endangered everyone at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade during their moonlight romps. And that is solely your fault, old man. Because you let them get away with everything, even with murder."

" _ **N**_ _ **ihil abscondam**_ _ **a nobis**_ _ **–**_ don't conceal anything from us,even when you try, this will ensure that you won't be able to leave anything out. You should really be afraid, then a Dementor may only gouge on your soul. I'm not interested in it, she isn't anything worth at all. You should be very glad, that I can't decide over your punishment, or I would ensure that Amut – the Egyptian Souleater would permitted for your trial and feast on it."

Erebos touched Albus' forehead with two fingers and smirked evilly. "As you have never shown any compassion for everything you forced my son, Severus, do endure. I'll have a little present for you. It will make it impossible for you to ever sleep again. _**Numquam**_ _ **rursum dormivit**_ , be glad I'm so merciful to you, old coot. Maybe I'm lucky and you end up in Hades' realm. He always could need new chew toys for his pet dog. You haven't forgotten him – the three-headed-dog who guarded the underworld, hm.", asked Erebos rhethorically.

Erebos looked back to the council and sneered: "He is yours. Do what you want with him. Should you need me, I'll spend the next two weeks in Wizarding Britain. Good day."

* * *

Nyx shook her head once, she has no patience left to deal with the antics of her ex-partner. Oh yes, he was still angry, that they have refused his wish for bringing Severus to Stormland. And he is even more stubborner as a whole heard of mules.

"Back on track. Who has killed Ariana with the killing curse, Dumbledore?", asked she icily.

"It was me, my spell hit her by accident. It wasn't even meant for her.", answered Albus monotone. The spells on him, prevented anything to be left out. And he has been forced to answer truthfully.

"Who do you want to hit with the curse?", asked Kai Sakurai.

"Gellert, I was so angry, that I lost control over my magic. Nothing worked as planned. My younger brother doesn't want to listen to me and Gellert nagged on, why I won't accompany him on our world tour."

"Why not a stunner? Why did you use an Unforgiveable?"

"It was the first spell that came to my mind. I was so angry, that nobody listen to me. I know best. Aberforth cannot be allowed to looked after Ariana, everyone would have known, that I failed in my duty to her. And he didn't care for school work. He only got 2 NEWTs in easy courses – Divination & Muggle studies – he shamed our Name."

"Why did nobody investigate your use of an Unforgiveable?", asked Nyx.

"The house and the area around it, is warded against discovery. Nothing we have done on his premises have ever been recorded. And I obliviated Aberforth, so that he doesn't remember the truth, only the fight and the flying of spells. I even combined it with another spell. Whenever he tried to remind it, he would feel compelled to fuck the nearest goat in his vicinity. Nobody will ever believe him anything ever again."

"You're a vile creature.", cried Ileana.

"Why did you keep the house?", asked Kai Sakurai coldly, ignoring the clashing emotions behind him.

"It was suitable for my darker urges. I could use it everytime to spend times with my projects. I had raped Tom at least twice, after sedating him and I oblivitate him anytime. It was so sweet to see him beg and cry to stop. I had planned to bring Severus there during the night of his 16th birthday, but thanks to Sirius Black, it couldn't be done. The boy didn't trust me enough. What a pity he would have been so tight and he is a bearer. I would take him again and again, and he wouldn't be able to escape me, as Tom has managed to do, unfortunately."

"How many have you raped?"

"I don't know, but some of them I had to break. Xenophilus wasn't my preferred prey, but I couldn't resist as I had him in my office for being out after curfew. He cried so wonderfully, as I took his virginity in my chambers. And I obliviated him harshly, so that he was even more insane than before.", smiled Albus.

"I had planned to take Severus after the leaving feast. He is so delightful, when he is furious and I wouldn't let him escape again. I have even already prepared a collar for him, that I forced him to wear after breaking him. He would be mine forever.", said Dumbledore his insanity worser than ever.

* * *

"Be glad that Erebos hasn't heard that.", murmured Rasputin to one of the other Enforcers.

"Oh yes, or there wouldn't be anything that can be buried.", agreed his companion.

"Why did nobody stop him?", asked Belladonna astonished.

"There sheeple, they do not want to getting active. He raped and obliviated Tom, no wonder he has gotten insane."

"Would you have raped Harry Potter, too?"

"Yes, he would be chained to my bed, and obliviated again and again, so that he think I would take his virginity anytime. And I would send Severus a note that Harry is in danger. After letting him find Harry in the room, I would attack him, too. I would never let any of them go.", explained Albus unashamed.

"Do we really need to hear more?", asked Ileana the Council.

"No, that's more than enough. I would like to go and find a way to bleach my brain. How can anyone be so sick.", choked Kai Sakurai.

"Are the cuffs active? I want him never be able to use magic again, but he should still fell it, humming through his body. Ensure the rune for immortality his carved into his body and then you can hand him over to the goblins. They want him for his mines. 200 years at least should he work for them and then maybe the were-creatures wants their share, too.", decided Nyx.

"Good idea, he should be handed over to any dark race he has tried to get killed.", agreed Darrien Shadow. How many years are we talking about?"

" _ **500 years**_ at least. Should he still living after all, I want him to be brought to the ice-prison in Antarctica and remove the rune from him. Ensure that a Dementor will be brought their, too – so that his soul can be sucked out. He should be dead within months. Sealed his cell off, I want nobody else ever be near him."

"Any veto for that sentence?", asked Kai Sakurai.

"Not from me, let's finish it. I want to see him gone. Before anyone decide to make him the chew toy of Cerberus."

* * *

"Ah, but that should be a part of it.", called Phobetor out, "He tried to rape my little brother. Let's send him to Hades. Or my dear Uncle wouldn't stop his tirade, nobody will ever do anything for him."

"What are you doing here, Phobetor?"

"I want to talk with my father, but he is already gone. And I have the pleasure of listening to that piece of dung. Why don't you hand him over to me. I wanted to test how good my new weapons are working. Creating Nightmares is an art in itself. He deserves a neverending nightmare in hell, when I get this spell right.", replied Phobetor darkly chuckling.

"We won't go there again. Show a bit self restraint, Phobetor.", cried Ileana.

"Oh boy, Janus was right, you're really nagging all day. At least my life partner has more class. He has harmed my family, I have the right of personal avenging them. After all, I do not think that Severus would complain about it, how we dealt with the old man."

"Let's finish it now. I do not wish to have to see him any longer.", agreed one of the other council members. "Should we take it into account, family right has always been special for us."

"Fine with me – let me play with him, and I'm sure Hades will like to get him into his clutches for the next century. He was a bit bored after having been forced to follow the new rules for first time offenders.", smirked Phobetor.

"You can carve the rune for immortality in his flesh, on his forehead would be optimal for that cause – always visible. You want to use a cursed knife for it, am I right, Phobetor?", asked Rasputin grinning.

"What else. He should feel it for the rest of his pathetic life.", growled Phobetor darkly.

Dumbledore looked scared on the dark clothed man, one of Erebos' sons with Nyx. This family was scary, they can hold a grudge easily over centuries. "I'm so fucked up.", he confessed to himself.

* * *

Rasputin handed him the cursed silver knife and without hesitation carved Phobetor the rune for immortality on Dumbledore's forehead. The cries of pain ignored the dark man as he cut on the bone, to ensure that the rune will be visible and leave a scar.

"Stop whining, it's only the beginning of your comeuppance, old man."

The council has decided, Albus Dumbledore, that you should be harshly punished for your crimes.", declared Nyx calmly.

 _ **"For the next 500 years you will be pay for all your misdeeds with your tears, sweat and pain. You will be cuffed with magical handcuffs, that will makes it impossible for access your own magic ever again. You will still be able to feel it, but no use it any longer. You will be working the next 200 years in the Goblin mines to pay back all people you have stolen from. Every knut, sickle and galleon of your wealth will be used as compensation. Your books and other property will be looked over to check, who was the rightful owner, before it fell into your greedy hands."**_

Albus looked as if he wanted to say something, but was hexed into silence by Belladonna Atropin. She planned to send a pensive memory to Hogwarts and to the Ministry. Fudge was the next on the list, when he overstepped his boundaries again.

 _ **"Then you will be over for 100 years to Hades and Phobetor. And the last 200 years you will be submitted to the were-creatures. Who can do anything they want with you. Should you survive it all. The rune will be removed from you body, and you will be brought to a special ice prison in Antarctica, where a Dementor will devour your soul, and you will spend the rest of your days in misery and coldness. Your prison cell will be sealed, so that nobody else can enter it, after the Dementor has administered the kiss to you. So mote it be."**_ , said Kai Sakurai gravely.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 – The Will of Augustus S. Prince**_

 _ **This is an AU – therefore a few changes to canon will occur. Severus was a DE, but he had been a spy from the start and worked for a secret group within the DMLE. Kingsley Shacklebolt & Amelia Bones were his contacts to the DMLE and both were under secrecy spells to ensure that nobody will be able to learn the truth. His adoptive father Erebos had advised him to spoke with Amelia as the DE got more and more ruthless in their attacks and she had confessed that they would need insider knowledges to stop them. **_

_**He had 3 close friends, they were almost like brothers – Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black & Evan Rosier, who wanted to defend their world against the threat of muggle discovery, but didn't share the enthusiasm of others rabid followers. Their families had demanded them to join the cause, as it would be the only way to preserve magic. **_

_**Together the quartet decided to take the Dark Mark and to spy for the DMLE to stop this useless destruction. They received a special education by the SAS and by the DMLE as well as by Erebos and his older sons. He wanted them to be prepared for all opportunities.**_

* * *

Severus sat in his study and nursed a glass of firewhisky as the fire flared up and a men clothed in black stepped out of it.

"How are you feeling, son?", asked Erebos worried.

"Numb, Sir:", replied Severus. "Do you want a glass as well, father?"

"Yes, please.", agreed Erebos after Severus filled a second glass for him and handed it over.

He enjoyed the burning in his throat as he drunk the firewhisky and mustered his adoptive son in the firelight. Severus was tense, he felt it radiating from him, but hopefully with the trial for Dumbledore he could lie some of his demons to rest.

"What have they said?", inquired Severus.

* * *

Erebos visited him rarely, this was the result of their jobs and duties to their countries and their families and Severus had it accepted years ago. It was on Erebos' advise that he had spoken to Amelia, before he made the choice to become a spy. It was the only way to destroy the Death Eaters from the inside. And he wasn't alone – Regulus, Evan & Lucius were the other spies who worked closely with him to end this madness.

Regulus and Evans got killed, but he and Lucius didn't stop their efforts as they both know it was the only way to guarantee that the war would end. Even when this mean to be almost daily near Voldemort and to digest anything that the raving lunatic dished out.

The half-heard prophecy had disturbed them, the had known about the risks of self-fulfilling prophecies, but Voldemort wasn't willing to listen, nor would he consider to listen to the whole prophecy before planning his next steps. He had crucioed them for hours, for the sheer audacity to ask him to act with caution. Before taunting Severus, for his fruitless effort to left the Potters alone.

" _ **What would you give me for it, Severus.", had the madman hissed in his ears. He had lusted after his Potions Master for years, he was his preferred type, but he didn't want to break him yet.**_

" _ **Anything, Master", replied Severus as he looked him fearless in the red eyes. He didn't care what the dark lord would do to him, as long as Lily and her family were safe. And he hadn't known that Pettigrew has already spilled the beans and share the secret with his dark Master.**_

" _ **Wait in my bedroom, Severus. I have to tie some loose ends, and then I will enjoy your body, my boy. Tonight I will end the threat once and for all. My spy had told me everything I need to know. And do not worry, I'll tell the mudblood, that you have been worried for her family and even offered to take their place, Severus.", laughed Voldemort as he dragged the young man to his bedroom, vanished his clothes and bound him spread-eagled to the bed.**_

" _ **I can't wait, until you'll be carrying my heir, Severus. Did you really think I wouldn't know what you have hidden from me, my precious prince.", laughed the tyrant and relished in the fear, that was shortly visible on Severus' face. "Happy nightmares, Severus. I'll be back soon and then I will enjoy my reward and you'll know your place, pet. You'll be at my side forever."**_

 _ **He had been certain, that none of the Death Eaters outside of his small circle of family & friends had known that he was a male bearer. Therefore he was willing to risk it, just to give Lucius time to bring them to safety.**_

 _ **Lucius should contact Kingsley & Amelia and both have agreed that the Potters shouldn't stay one second longer in Godric's Hollow. They had suggested to use magical dummies for the whole family while they would be far away from their cottage.**_

 _ **Unfortunately neither James nor Lily was willing to listen to them. Dumbledore had promised them it would end well and they should trust their secret keeper. They died, as they protected Harry, while he had to wait for Lucius to free him from his predicament, but both were too late to save the Potters.**_

 _ **Severus had been heavily depressed and Dumbledore had exploited it for his personal gain. The knowledge that Voldemort would be able to come back someday, had lay heavily on his soul and he could only speak openly to this inside his closely knitted circle of friends and family. Erebos had helped him to find a mind healer outside of Wizarding Britain, he attended weekend-sessions in Athens during his first 5 years of teaching and managed to succeed in the end.**_

 _ **It wasn't his fault, that the Potters had died, even the half-heard prophecy wasn't enough to condemn him for it. He had realised that it was a set-up and that he and the Potters were only scapegoats for Dumbledore. His guilt wouldn't be the driving motivation to protect the son, but a needed incentive to end this war once and for all, before more children lost their parents.**_

 _ **The diary that Lucius had been received from Voldemort and the other trinkets – the cup for Bellatrix, and the locket that Regulus had tried to destroyed, showed a ghastly picture. Somehow Voldemort had found a way to remain alive with the help of soul anchors – horcruxes – and they would need to find a way to destroy them, without having the soul pieces unite with the main soul.**_

 _ **Lucius had handed it gladly over to Erebos, after they had made a copy and from Kreacher did they got the locket after giving him a wizard's oath to fulfil Regulus' last wish. They gifted the loyal house elf a copy of the locket, so that he have a reminder to his loyal lord Regulus.**_

He just wanted it to end, he had no interest to become a sex toy to an insane dark lord. Especially to a dark lord, that know his secrets. Hopefully his father and brother would find a way how to deal with the wraith, so that he won't be able to endanger them again.

* * *

The enforcers had special prison cells for spectres. They had only find a way to lure him out and to imprison him in this cell for the rest of eternity. Afterwards they would collect the rest of the soul shards and look for a way to destroy them. That would be the hard part of the task.

"You'd have looked as if you were miles away, Severus. What is on your mind, son?", asked Erebos.

"It's nothing, father." tried Severus to placate him. Erebos only raised a single eyebrow.

"Fine, Janus would like that I go to Gringotts and asked about the will of my late grandfather Augustus Prince. He is optimistic, that I would be able to gain the title and the wealth, Sir. And the war, we have almost lost the Potter boy a few weeks ago. The dark lord was inside the castle, and no one knows, what he have done to the students during his lessons. We can't use legilimency on them without parental consent. He was always extremely well versed with hidden spells, that would only be triggered weeks or even months later."

"Anything else, Severus? You have almost broke your glass with your grip.", inquired Erebos worriedly.

"He knows that I'm a male bearer, Sire. Should he manage to get a new body and return once more to Britain, than my life it's over. He will never let me go. And I have promised Amelia and Kingsley to be their spy once more, should the need arise. I won't be able to avoid him. He would punish us all for our past transgressions. The biggest one would be, that we have never looked for him in the past decade, or that I have him openly defied, as I tried to protect Harry to fail to his death on the first Quidditch Match."

"Did he know it was you?"

"Yes, Sir. He was always able to recognise my magic. The dark lord had left a message in my office, that he won't allow defiance and I would pay for it with my blood, my tears and my body...", answered Severus quietly. "I am his, and he would destroy anyone else who would be interested in me."

Erebos growled, as he heard this audacity. How dare this wannabe dark lord to threaten his son. The only one who got the right to chose his partner, was Severus. Yes, Erebos would have liked it to know a future partner of his son, but the decision lay with Severus. He would have enjoyed to tear this Dark Lord apart, limb by limb – too bad he is a wraith at the moment and had escaped justice once more. Erebos only hoped that he didn't find another body or that he wouldn't figure out how to merge with a new body.

Should this happen, then they wouldn't be able to find the imposter on time. Voldemort was a very dangerous opponent and a merging with another body would help him to regain his sanity. An insane dark lord was bad enough a sane dark lord, was practically unstoppable. As he wouldn't care one iota for a self-fulfilling prophecy, but instead find a way how to get control over the Wizengamot and over Wizarding Britain.

"Would you accompany me tomorrow to Gringotts, Father. I would like to ask them for a copy of my grandfather's will.", asked Severus timidly.

"Of course Severus. I would like to come with you. And If this spectre had only one shred of sanity left, than he would be better to stay far far away from you or he will feel my wrath. Nobody threaten my family.", growled Erebos as he stood up and hugged Severus closely to his chest. "Go to sleep, I'll stay overnight, son. And take a dreamless sleep. That's an order.",

"Yes, Father. Goodnight.", agreed Severus as he went to the bathroom, to get ready for the night. He felt a bit better. He wasn't alone and Erebos would ensure that nobody would disturb them during the night.

Before the clock chimed midnight both men slept deep and soundly, without any bad dream, that could disturb their night.

* * *

Early on the next morning, after a cold shower and finishing their morning ablutions, they have eaten a light breakfast in Severus' chambers before flooing to Gringotts.

They had been greeted by Griphook who asked, how he can be of assistance. Severus explained in a quiet voice that he would have liked to see a copy of his Grandfather's will, as I wasn't sure it was possible. His mother had been disinherited decades ago and he wasn't sure if this disownment was valid for any unborn children as well.

"Ah, I understand. Please, follow me Professor Snape, Master Erebos – I will bring you directly to King Ragnuk – he is one of our underkings and served directly under King Jareth the King of all Goblins. But as King Jareth only rarely left the underworld, King Ragnuk is responsible for dealing with important earthlings. This way, sirs."

"Lead the way, Master Griphook", replied Erebos. He was astonished, but at the same time cautious, how many different kings had the Goblin Nation. And Jareth – he always seems to have more in common with the seelies and unseelies, but maybe this meeting will help to answer some open questions.

Griphook left them in an elegant meeting room, where in front of Severus' seat on the table already rested the requested copy of the will of the late Lord Prince. Lord Augustus Severus Prince had surprisingly died 1985 – nobody was able do discover the reason for his sudden demise. He had been very healthy and not even 100 years old. His companies and estates had been controlled by a trust fund, which Lord Prince had been established after he had disowned his only child on the 1st April 1950.

Severus opened carefully the scroll, he used his occlumency skills to calm himself, before he started to read the last will of Lord Prince.

* * *

The last will of Lord Augustus Severus Prince

9th January 1981

 _ **My beloved grandson Severus,**_

 _ **I have had many regrets over the last decades in my life. And nothing had hurt me more as the wrong decision to disown your mother from her rightful inheritance.**_

 _ **Even when I was angry with her for her choice of a husband. She would have deserve a better one and you would have deserve a much better life, Severus.**_

 _ **As I have learned from your birth, I was so overjoyed, that I have ordered my account manager to set a trust fund for you – every year should 10000 Galleons be added to it and on your first official visit to Gringotts you should be officially informed about it.**_

 _ **I don't know why this didn't happen. Or while you don't get any of the missives from the bank or from my family. Had I known where you and your mother lived, I would have been temped to whisked you away, then no Prince deserves to grow up in poverty.**_

 _ **And I would have taken you away from a rabid Riddle-groupie. Yes, it shamed me deeply to confess it, but your mother had been infatuated with Riddle and had over the later years often spoken how gladly she would offer him any of her children to his services.**_

 _ **Therefore I couldn't let her getting her greedy hands on the family wealth or any of the properties, nor on my title. After a lengthy talk with the Head of Gringotts and our account manager we had make the following decision:**_

 _ **You will be able to claim the title of Lord Prince on your 30th birthday, and when you can prove that you not have only manage to gain 2 different masteries, as the goblins have me informed about your brilliance, not only in defense and potions, but also in spell crafting. I am so proud on you, Severus.**_

 _ **And you will have to prove that your not a real Death Eater. I can't say which sort of the test the goblins have in mind for that ordeal, but I'm confident that you will not fail them.**_

 _ **May the Gods and Goddesses and especially the triad of Magic, Fate and Death ensure your happiness and help you to find your deepest and hidden desires. I wish you luck, health and happiness, Lord Prince.**_

 _ **Lord Augustus Severus Prince**_

* * *

"What have you learned from it, Severus?", asked Erebos interested.

Instead of answering, handed Severus the will over to his adoptive father. This was too much to digest easily, he filled a glass with water from a jug on the table and drank it immediately, before he filled it again.

"I'll need time to think about it, Sire. But I would like to claim the title, should it be possible. It would be helpful for protecting my snakes much better.

"I'll agree, it depends what we will learn during the meeting. Don't fret Severus. You deserve it. And it shows how much he had loved you, even when he could never meet you.", tried Erebos to calm his son.

Severus nodded and tried to get a better grip on his emotions. It wasn't easy, but the knowledge that his grandfather had been proud on him and always loved him, helped him to look more optimistic to any challenge the goblins have in store for him.

He wouldn't disappoint neither his grandfather nor his adoptive father. He was a Prince and he wouldn't cower – no matter whom his opponent may be.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 – Harry's Physical**_

 _ **This is an AU – therefore there will be many differences to canon: Potions lessons are quite different than in the books. Severus is still a strict teacher, but he has more regulations in place for their own safety. He always questions new students in the first Potions lessons, but the Prefects have the task to inform their own houses about it, and that everyone had to read the first three chapters of the Potions book.**_

 _ **They have been reminded on it, during their Prefect meetings on the Hogwarts Express, and he will be very displeased, if any Prefect fails in his duty. The first Double-lesson consists on 3 parts: the roll-call and questioning of the new students; the safety instructions – between 30-50 minutes and the last part is the brewing of a simple potion to check the abilities of the new students. Afterwards the other 3 houses, except Slytherins will be ordered for a check-up to Madame Pomfrey. She should examine thoroughly their eyes and hands, and inform him if there are any reasons for special attention. Slytherins have a mandatory check-up on the first weekend of the new term and are always accompanied by their Head of House. Should they find something to be worried about, then he will know what he have to do.**_

 _ **However Minerva McGonnagall left the decision for the check-up with her young charges. Who have skipped it for years with detrimental consequences.**_

* * *

On the next morning, after the leaving feast, a young female teenager, 13-year-old Yasmina Arrow, knocked at 9 a.m. on Harry's door. She should bring him to the Medical wing for a thorough physical and give him afterwards a tour of the estate.

It was her job to ensure that Harry was distracted and not ask any unsuitable questions. He didn't need to know that today would be the trial against Albus Dumbledore. Her mother had been very adamant about it. At the moment she was the only of her siblings, that lived on Stormland.

Her three brothers attended schools oversea: Gadarian, who wanted to be a barrister for international family laws, attended a Welsh Boarding School in Aberystwyth. her brother Julian together with his best friend and often his partner in crime, Damien Black, had been send for one year to a French Academy, which had been located in the Dordogne-valley - Arsène-Lupin-Academy – infamous for their teaching curricula and their unusual teaching methods. Her younger brother Merlin attended a private Middle school in Tokyo/Japan. And he had already gotten the permission from their parents, that he would be allowed to attend the High School as well, as long as he followed their rules and orders to a T. It wasn't a big deal for him, as in contrary to his brothers, he enjoyed sensible rules in his life, as long as it doesn't restrict him too much.

* * *

"Good morning, Harry. My name is Yasmina Arrow. I should bring you to your physical.", greeted him Yasmina politely.

"Good morning. Can't we eat something first?", asked Harry yawning.

"No, that's not a good idea. Our doc meant it's much better to do the physical on an empty stomach.", replied the young teenager patiently.

"How long will it be?", wanted Harry to know. He hadn't got a physical before. And Madame Pompfrey had only done a quick check, as he landed in the Hospital Wing during the last school year.

"I don't know, Harry. It depends, what the doc will find. Normally you would get a breakfast served, when you have to spend more than 2 hours in the Hospital Wing. They want to check your eyesight, your bones, especially focussing on older breaks, to ensure that they have healed correctly, just to name a few basics.", explained Yasmina.

She had taken a short-cut to the Hospital Wing, which saved them 15 minutes and had the additional advantage that no one besides the younger Enforcers would use those passages. They had discovered and explored them as preschoolers and often played Hide and seek in those dark passages.

"Have you ever got a physical with a healer or a muggle doctor, Harry?", asked Yasmina warily.

"No, Aunt Petunia said, Freaks doesn't need physicals. They're only for normal people.", answered Harry.

"What a hag! She had lied to you, Harry. Everyone has the right to a Physical. And since you have been living in Great Britain, it wouldn't cost them one penny at all. The NHS had it arranged, as your relatives pay their taxes, it would be included in the normal package. Let me guess, she had never taken you to the hospital, when you're sick or have a broken bone.", exclaimed Yasmina.

"No, Dudley had been taken quite regularly for his shots and everything else. She didn't want him to be contaminated by my freakishness.", murmured Harry quietly.

"And at Hogwarts? Didn't you all get a physical at the start of term, Harry?", inquired the girl curiously.

"It wasn't mandatory. And Snape had demanded that we have to go for a check-up after the first potions lessons, but McGonnagall leave the decision to us. He hadn't been pleased with our performance, the old git, and wanted our eyes and our hands checked carefully. He had ranted about it during the next lesson. Why should we go to Pomfrey, when we're not sick or injured?", screamed Harry.

"Wait a second, you mean you have ignored a clear instruction of a teacher, because you didn't feel like it. Potions isn't a harmless course, but can endanger you quite often, when your attention slip for a single moment. Where do you sit normally? Can you read the board from your seat, or not? Do you even understand the instructions in the book? Have you ever consider that he demands a check-up to ensure that you're able to perform adequately in class? If you have a bad eyesight or you have long-term damage in your hands, it can influence your practical. When you refuse the physical, the professor will not take this into account, when he compared your homework and your practical work. You have only harm yourself with this stupidity, Harry.", ranted Yasmina aggravated. Potions was one of her favourite classes, and she hates it, when anyone dismiss it, because someone decided to goof around, instead of following the safety instructions.

"What do you mean? I don't understand, what the big deal is.", asked Harry astonished.

"You can compare Potions to Chemistry. It's important to be attentive, and to follow the instructions to prevent accidents. And I'm quite sure that during the end of your last year in Primary school, the teacher have informed you about the questioning that is usual for the start of secondary school, Harry.", replied the girl calmly.

"Er, yes. Ms. Green did mention that it was the prerogative of teacher to test us about our knowledge, when we start secondary school. But most of them didn't bother at all.", said Harry.

"Do you know, why they test new students about their knowledge of the new subjects, Harry? They want to know, on which level you are. So that they can plan the lessons accordingly. It's quite easy, when you all have a basic knowledge about the topic, it's easier to find common ground. Should your knowledge differ to much, the professor needs to find a way to ensure that neither of the students are left behind or are bored in the lessons.", told him Yasmina.

"Huh, that makes sense.", murmured Harry. He had never tried to understand why their Potions Professor was so strict during the lessons and does always expect them doing their best for the lessons.

"Look, I can only say, how it is for my tutors at the academy. We won't be punished for having difficulty with grasping a subject. However, when they find out, we could be better in the subject, and do not bother to learn, then we're getting in real trouble. We got a Mathematics Professor who had been very strict. He always controlled our Maths problems and homework at the start of the lessons. And when you do not have it three times in a row, it was a failed in your oral participation. It doesn't matter if you got top marks in the exams and tests during the year. He takes all into account and wasn't lenient at all. You only got a bit of leeway, when you have been absent because of sickness and wasn't able to do your homework during that time. We got some students who have managed to destroy their own grade because of their laziness.", shared Yasmina with him.

* * *

They have reached the door of the Hospital Wing and the girl lead him directly to one of the beds, on the west side of the room.

"Hey Doc, I have a patient for you.", called Yasmina.

An Asian reacted on the call and came to the duo.

"Good Morning, Harry. My name is Doctor Ryotaro Kishin, I should give you a complete physical and you will have to answer a few questions for me. It's very important that you're honest with me. Otherwise I won't be able to help you at all.", greeted him the Doctor.

Harry nodded, this made sense, even when it goes against everything that he had learned in the Dursley Household.

"You do not need to be afraid, as you will never see anyone of your rotten guardians again. They'll be facing a trial for the plethora of crimes against you, Harry.", said Doctor Kishin calmly.

"Why? Nobody had cared ever before, what they have done to me. The Director of my Primary school stated, that Families have the right to discipline their children as they see fit.", asked Harry baffled.

"Harry, it's very simple: They will be accused of embezzlement, severe neglect, abuse, and depending how thoroughly the team had been, that had retrieve them from their home. It can be even more. You're free now.", explained Doctor Kishin.

Harry relaxed a bit, but he was still very tense around the strange doctor.

"Do you want Yasmina to stay with you during the physical or should she go? It is your choice, Mr. Potter.", asked Doctor Kishin.

"She should stay.", replied Harry quietly.

"Fine for me.", smirked Yasmina. She laid down on a bed nearby and draw a Potions Book from her jacket, that she unshrinked and within minutes was lost inside her book.

"No need to worry, Harry. She likes to read, especially Potions Books. And that one is a special edition. A Potions Course book for advanced courses written by Severus Prince-Snape. When I remember it correctly, he is the Potions Master at Hogwarts.", smiled Doctor Kishin.

"Huh, I didn't know he wrote books, as well.", murmured Harry.

"Indeed, they are commonly used in most countries around the globe. I have even heard that many highly prestigious schools have tried to get him as their Potions Professor, but without any success. He is one of the best and he has high expectations for his students.", commented the Doctor.

* * *

"I will start with your eyes. Can you remove your glasses and follow my instructions, please?"

Harry was a bit anxious, but obeyed nevertheless. The frown of the doctor had become deeper and he even demanded that Harry handed him his glasses.

20 minutes later he looked at the boy, who could only see a shadowy figure, which he knew as the doctor.

Doctor Kishin accioed another pair of glasses, that would be better suited for Harry and handed them to the boy. After Harry had adjusted his glasses, Doctor Kishin began to speak:

"We have to options Harry – your bad eyesight is only partly genetical, this could be corrected with the help of a potion, after you have reached your majority. Your body is still growing, and it wouldn't be helpful to do it too soon. The malnutrition and the repeated hits on your forehead didn't help either."

Harry looked sceptically at the doctor, but didn't say anything.

"This pair of glasses would be better for you. It has a charm ingrained, that adjust them automatically at your current description. You should have checked your eyes every year, so that we can be sure that nothing is amiss. I have heard that you played Quidditch, a dangerous sport, but should your body heal as it ought to be and you'll be able to handle the academical and your heir lessons. I don't think anything would speak against you're playing it during the next few years."

"Why should it be a problem?", asked Harry anxiously.

"Because of your malnutrition your bones are very brittle, Harry. This leads to a higher risk of breaks. This would have to be fixed at first, before you're allowed to participate in the game again. You're still allowed to fly on your broom, when you're accompanied by someone else and you're not allowed to try any stunts on your broom."

Harry looked mutinously at the doctor, but knew he wouldn't be able to sway him.

"About your glasses. They can be adapted with a series of charm: Anti-summoning charm, anti-breaking-charm; a charm to deflect sunlight and rain, so that you'll be able to focus on the game A self-cleaning charm can be added, too – should you wish it, Harry."

"I don't understand.", admitted the boy.

"Normally you would learn the basics of duelling during your second year at a magical school. Not many students have glasses. As I said before most of those problems can be fixed with a potion – or they opted to wear magical contacts. When you wear glasses, you made yourself more vulnerable during a duel. As an opponent would try to remove them first, so that he can attack you much better. It is one reason, why we teach our students here, not to trust only their eyes or ears, but to search instinctively for the magical aura of the opponent.", explained Doctor Kishin.

"Anything else?", inquired Harry, while he squirmed on the bed.

"Sadly, yes. The bones in your hands and your ankle have been healed wrongly. Those would have to be broken anew and set correctly. We would sedate you with a strong sleeping draught, before we broke the bones, afterwards, we would fed you Skele-Gro so that you bones would be able to heal. We aren't able to give you an anti-pain potion, as it would react negatively with the Skele-Gro, but a sedative is no problem. You wouldn't feel anything, otherwise it would be quite nasty.", replied Doctor Kishin.

"Isn't it interesting that the school nurse hadn't noticed anything amiss with dear Harry.", interrupted Yasmina their talk. "They didn't even have a physical for most of the students. Although in some cases it can be plain stupidity, Doc."

"What do you mean, young Lady?", wanted Dr. Kishin to know.

"Well, according to dear little Harry. All students - except Slytherins, as they still have a mandatory physical - should go for a physical to Madame Pomfrey after the first Potions lesson. Professor Snape wanted to know, if he had to show mercy for minor problems with eyes and hands, Sir. Should she inform him about any problems, then he would take it into account, when he grades their practical efforts in his class. Seems like the majority of them didn't haven an ounce of common sense.", smirked Yasmina as she closed her book.

"Interesting, that he still demands it, but I can understand his reasoning. The majority of them skip the physicals and what are the consequences?", asked Dr. Kishin interested in learning more.

"Quite simple – he treats them like normal _healthy_ students. My Grandmother would ground me for 3 months, when I tried something like that, after a clear order from a teacher, Sir.", answered Yasmina.

* * *

The door had been opened and the trio had been interrupted by a newcomer. A 15-year old teenager with silver-blond hair and blue-green eyes.

"The old man had gotten sentenced to 500 years, Doctor.", exclaimed Calvin Brown. Even Erebos Ores was here today and one of his elder sons – Phobetor – he should call himself lucky, that Erebos hadn't heard everything or he would have killed the old coot on the spot."

"Why? 500 years are quite harsh, they have used a rune on him, am I right, Calvin?", asked Yasmina.

"The information is classified and we have a minor here...", tried Calvin.

"Oh no, you have already started. Spill it, Cal.", insisted the girl as she shoved him playfully back.

"Are you sure? Maybe he should get a calming draught first, Doc. It's not nice at all. He had plans for Harry and for Erebos' son.", replied Calvin worriedly.

"Wait a second. You have to be joking.", murmured Dr. Kishin aghast.

"Nope, sorry. Completely of the rocker. I can only say, that he had done this for decades, Sir. He even had a special house, where he had his fun with them. Gender doesn't matter, he enjoyed to sedate his victims, before he brought them to this hellhole and raped them. Some of his victims have even gone insane, as a consequence of this trauma.", confirmed Calvin seriously.

"In that case, he should thank his lucky star, that Erebos is still in the dark about it. Or this old man would be killed on the spot. Family was always important and he had never forgiven himself, that he couldn't protect Liir. Only after he had adopted Severus, did he healed slowly. He would have taken him away from Wizarding Britain, when Lilith hadn't intervened.", mentioned Dr. Kishin thoughtfully.

* * *

Neither of the quartet had known that they weren't alone. Voldemort's wraith had invisible followed them on their portkey trip back to Roakmore/Stormland and had hidden himself near the Council Hall. The wraith had hissed as he recognised Erebos and one of his eldest sons. He remembered them only too well. They were the reason, that he couldn't have claimed Severus much earlier. He should have used the ritual on him, as he pledged his loyalty to the cause, but no he wanted to wait, what a fool he had been. He had slipped inside and heard part of the trial against the old coot. He could barely control himself as he heard the lunatic mused, what he wanted to do to _**his Severus**_. Yes, he needed a new body so that he could finally claim Severus as well as punish him for his open defiance. Severus wouldn't know what had hit him, but this time, he would ensure that he wouldn't be able to escape him ever again.

He had looked for a way to get his revenge for their intervention and the best strategy would be to gather enough intel, so that he could crush them. He had felt giddy as he eavesdropped in the conversation and learned what had been Dumbledore's fate.

"Do they know what happened to this wannabe Dark Lord?", asked Yasmina interested in learning more about the recent events.

"No, they do not even know, where the fiend has escaped. You do not need to worry, as long as he doesn't get a new body, you'll be safe.", answered Dr. Kishin.

"Huh? I don't understand.", murmured Harry and the other two teens agreed with him about it.

"At the moment he is without a solid body, this is good for us, as we have special cells for such spectres, depending if we're able to find him, but that's not so important. We do know that he had found a way to become partially immortal, that's the sole reason he survive the attack on your parents, Harry. He had used one of the foulest and darkest of magic, that had ever existed. They're called horcruxes. It's a part of a two-fold ritual. You have to evoke the ritual and rip a shard of your soul away and store it in a special container. The price for the ritual is a deliberate murder. Horcruxes would keep your soul on this plane, even when the original body is destroyed, but the consequences are grim. You will lose parts of your sanity, depending how often you used this ritual. The first time you split your soul in half, then you'll be quartering it and so on."

The 3 young adults looked at him in shock. Who would be insane enough to consider it ever?

Dr. Kishin grimaced, before he added:

"There was once a misconception, that you only needed to destroy the vessel of a horcrux and it would help to destroy the person, who had created them. We have learned, that this is wrong. When you tried to destroy the vessel, you only help the dark wizard or the dark witch. As the soul shard will be flung back to the main shard and reunite with it once more. It is only true, that the person will no longer be partially immortal, but it won't help in the long run. This person even regains his sanity back."

"Is it the only danger, Doctor?", inquired Calvin worriedly.

"No, there is a much bigger danger for us. Should this person have lost his old body and have already a few horcruxes, he had a way to get his sanity back, even at the cost of his so called immortality. When he finds another body, with which he can merge in body and soul, then he would not only be sane again, but even his magic would changed, so that we wouldn't be able to find the fiend again. He would have all advantages, while we would still be kept in the dark.", explained Dr. Kishin tiredly.

"That is bad, Doc. Would he try to get even with his enemies?", asked Harry.

"It could be a very good motivation for him. You'll be safe on Stormland, Harry. They had consider, who would be a good guardian for you. Normally it should have been your godfather, but he is still in Azkaban and he would need a trial first, and a few years of mind healing, before he even got a chance to take care of you. Andromeda Tonks would be ideal, she is a cousin from you, because of Dorea Black and as she lived in the Muggle world, it could be the preference of the Ministry.", replied Dr. Kishin thoughtfully.

"Could I stay here?", dared Harry to ask again.

"I don't know. As far as I know, they want to read the will of your parents, which had been sealed by Dumbledore and it it could depend, where you want to finish your magical education. Do you want to return to Hogwarts? Take your time and think about it, before you make a final decision, Harry.", advised him the Doctor.

Harry nodded and Calvin murmured:

"I have heard by accident, that Janus will return this evening to Hogwarts, he wants to meet our contact and the Goblins, too."

* * *

The wraith grinned, this was his chance to find a suitable body in London and ensure that he would get his stubborn Potions Master much sooner. He would started his search in London and he was certain that he would be successful. Soon he would get his prize and Wizarding Britain would belong to him, too.

He glided silently out of the Hospital Wing and looked for the magical aura of Janus Fever. Another hitch-hike would bring him closer to his goal. He would enjoy the look on Severus' face, when he realised, that he wouldn't be able to escape him ever again. Nobody defied Lord Voldemort without paying a high prize for it. And Severus would be punished harshly for his behaviour at Hogwarts. Without his interference, he would have been able to kill the annoying Potterbrat during his first Quidditch-game, but no – Severus had to interfere and to use the countercurse to stop him from succeeding. It was overdue, that he taught him a few lessons. Maybe he would even make him scream and beg? Be it as it may, he would _**never** _ ever let him go again. Severus belonged to him and he would submit to him, sooner or later.

He should send some of his loyal house elves to fetch his familiar, she was always a very good guard, when he wanted to ensure that they won't be able to escape. And he missed her dearly. Without her help he wouldn't be able to catch this stuttering fool Quirrell. She still deserved some extra juicy rabbits for it. And Nagini was the closest to a mother, which he ever had known. Yes, she would enjoy him settling down and to grant her her biggest wish, hatchlings with his mate, it would make her very happy.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 – The Body Snatcher**_

As he had planned, the wraith travelled undetected from Stormland to London, where he hid behind one of the chimneys and waited until his unwilling and unknowing travel companion had entered Diagon Alley.

Now, he only need to find a suitable male body, which was still lucid enough to give him a minor struggle. He didn't need a brainless vegetable, but a mind, which put up a fight, before his superior intellect and magical powers would snuff it out. After the successfully merging all of his horcruxes would destroyed themselves automatically, as the soul shards would dissolve at once.

No great loss and his familiar Nagini was safe, as she was the only **living Horcrux** , which he ever tried to create. As Voldemort knew his personal preferences and even which type his stubborn Potions Master had preferred, he was very confident, that his mission would be successful.

* * *

The wraith had chosen the St. Mary's Hospital north of the Hyde Park in London Paddington. He had a feeling, that he would be successful in his quest for a new body. He flew silently to the Hospital and followed an almost invisible trail to the wing for coma patients.

Voldemort had been surprised as he heard two nursed talking about the patient in room 394 – Thomaso Silvanus Muto, who seems to be 30 years old, but had been in a coma since the late 1980s. A group of thugs had him and his date attacked, probably an armed robbery that had gone wrong. The young man in the bed had received a heavy head injury – a surgery was able to remove the bullets, but he didn't woke up, although his brain still seems to work. It was very strange.

However all costs, be it for his health or anything else, since that time had been financed by the man, who had been with him, as they had been attacked by the group of thugs. None of them had ever been found, not even the reward, that Prince Industries had offered, was enough to find a new trail.

"Is he still coming, Dorothy?", asked the Nurse her colleague, as she carefully changed the sheets of her patients, after giving him a sponge bath.

"Yes, he comes regularly like clockwork, Annie. It's so romantic, but what did you expect from Seth Prince, as that he wouldn't let his partner rot, in his time of need.", gushed the second Nurse.

"Seth Prince – wait, you mean the sole heir of Prince Industries. You got to be kidding me, Annie.", replied Dorothy as she looked at Annie with big eyes.

"No, I swear it. This man was his fiancé, they had planned to marry a few weeks later. Everything was arranged, but then the armed robbery destroyed everything. It was a true tragedy, my dear.", said Annie.

"Seth – it's an unusual name, or am I wrong, Annie?"

"No, you're right, my girl. But it should be a sort of nickname. He had a Latin name Severus or something like that, Seth was easier to memorise and he is hot, even when he doesn't seem to realise it. Mr Prince is very shy, except when he talks to his fiancé.", answered the other nurse. "Just look at this photo, and judge for yourself."

* * *

The wraith flow closer, as he wanted to look at the mentioned picture and takes a double take. The picture showed _his Potions Master_ in a tasteful Muggle outfit, his eyes closed as he rested his head on the lap of his fiancé.

He had fought to keep his anger at bay. How dared Severus to even consider a future with another male, except himself. Although as few seconds later a smirk was visible on the distorted face of the wraith. This was even better as he had it planned. Yes, he would snatch this body – destroying the pitiful soul in it and win a new body in the same process. Of course, this would only be necessary, when the soul would still resides in it. And then he would wait until his stubborn Potions Master would come for his next visit, before he claimed him and abduct him in the same instance.

Severus wouldn't consider it dangerous to visit his competitor, but that benefits Voldemort's own plans. Before his sly serpent had a chance to react, would he subdue him and whisk him away. He could feel the magic, that flows through the body beneath him, this would make it far easier to get access to the body.

He used shamelessly legilimency on the comatose patient and a huge grin, was visible on his ghostlike face. His new body owned an apartment in Covent Garden. It was a 4 bedroom flat in Latchfords Yard, 61A Endell Street, Covent Garden, London WC2H  
– perfect for his sinister plans.

And even as a wraith he could control certain parts of his magic. Enough to call a house elf and order him to bring his familiar to their new residence in _**61A Endell Street, Covent Garden, London**_. The house elf should prepare anything, until he would bring his guest back to the flat. Voldemort knew only too well how stubborn Severus could be, but he would submit to him sooner or later. And this time, he won't let him escape his fate. He belonged to him and nobody will separate them ever again.

He ordered the small creature to bring him two different teasers – one who could be wore as a knuckleduster and a second one, who looked similar to a classical gun and laid them in the nightstand for a quick access. The elf promised to fulfil the order, the wraith had erected a silencing bubble so that nobody would hear them talking or see anything strange. Nobody would ever believed that Lord Voldemort had kept a close and very keen eye on any worthwhile weaponry that the Muggles had developed since World War II – he knew how dangerous those maggots could be.

"Anything else, Master?", asked the young house elf. He wasn't much more as a grown elfling and this would be his first real task for his new master. The young elf didn't want to mess it up.

"Indeed you need to prepare an area for my snake familiar Nagini. She is one of the last descendants of the legendary Nagas. And I will take my mate to our flat. He seems to have forgotten me. It's a true tragedy. Therefore, I will have no other choice, but to order you to ensure that he won't be able to left this flat, without _**my explicit permission**_. It will takes time to have him accept me again. As a male bearer he is very vulnerable to certain influence and I do not want anyone else to exploit him. _**My Severus**_ is very shy and do not easily open up to other people."

"As you wish, Master.", bowed the elf, before he vanished with a silent pop. Voldemort couldn't keep the triumphant smirk from his face.

It all went as it should and very soon, he would have his naughty Potions Master back in his arms, where he belonged. It doesn't impressed him much, that he would have to follow certain rules, when he wanted to claim his elusive snake. To rape a male bearer was one of the worst crimes, practically a sacrilege, that you could do, but nobody said, that he couldn't find a way to exploit Severus' natural weaknesses. And he had always been very good at discovering the weaknesses of other people – be they magical or muggle.

When he remembered it correctly, he had even had a very interesting reaction to Parseltongue. It would be very worthwhile to experiment with it, while he finds a way to seduce the dour Potions Master. Potions and darker spells should be the last desperate means, when he didn't manage it otherwise. He cared for his little snakes, his Slytherins, blackmailing had helped him once in October 1981 – as he threaten to kill the Potters and it was so delicious to see his elusive and sly serpent trembling as he was tied helplessly to his bed. Merlin's beard, he should have claimed in on that fateful night, instead of trying to kill the family. It would have been much more satisfying and afterwards nobody else could deny his justified claim on Severus.

* * *

"When will he come over again, Annie?", asked Dorothy – she was a big fan of the yellow press and followed every article of the VIPs without second thought.

"He has planned to come this week, probably on the weekend. Don't forget the instructions. We have to kept the reporters away from this wing and especially from this room. Mr Prince valued his privacy.", warned Annie her colleague.

"Of course. But it would be so romantic, when he could waken his fiancé with a kiss, don't you agree Dorothy?", asked the nurse.

"We do not live in a fairy tale. And don't make such suggestions to Mr Prince – he wouldn't find it funny at all.", admonished Annie her younger colleague. A cold wind hit both nurses and an unspoken commando, that they should left now and not coming back, until 8 p.m. and ensure that nobody would disturb the patient in room 394, before pushing them out of the door.

As mere muggles they were no match for Voldemort's iron will, the wraith smirked, before preparing himself to merge with the soul and body in front of him. Why should he care that his horcruxes would be useless, he would have a new life and the perfect opportunity to claim his stubborn mate. They were only a temporary means to survive the war and they had cost him much of his skills, his patience and not to forget – his sanity. However, he would get this all back and win so much more – free from any scrutiny, while he would wait on the perfect moment to catch his elusive snake.

The soul of the comatose patient tried to fight back, but without any success. The connection to the body was very frail and only the subconscious knowledge that he would break Severus' heart had Thomaso's soul still tethered to this plane. The unexpected and harsh attack of the body snatcher separated the connection and the soul had been transported through the veil in the Department of Mysteries in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Voldemort had won the fight and his reunited soul took control over the new body. The dark lord was very pleased. Soon he could set the next step of his plans into motions. He would succeed, Dumbledore wasn't a threat any longer. He couldn't care less about the annoying Potter brat. Ignore him as he should have done it with the prophecy, and he would benefit from it in the end.

Self-reflection wasn't something in that he had often indulged. Although he had to admit, would he ignored the prophecy, his Death Eaters would have won the war in the 1980s and Wizarding Britain would already be under his complete control. Who said that it would be only Wizarding Britain and not the complete British Isles? Severus would accepted his advances, even when he would have been a bit more forcefully in the beginning, but he would have submitted to his power and dominance.

Anyway, it was useless to cry over spilled potion, he had a new chance to rectify his old mistakes. His first course of action was after getting out of this bed to subdue his stubborn Potions Master and to punish his open defiance. He had already a few ideas for his naughty serpent. Time was on his side, as he will once more reach for the stars.

It was time to deal with the Order of the Phoenix, crush this resistance in the dust, before seizing the control in the Ministry and the Wizengamot, and of course to free his most loyal from Azkaban, while he would harshly punish all those, who thought they could betray him without any consequences. _**Igor Karkaroff**_ will die very gruesomely for his betrayal.

Sirius Black, the framed Marauder was still in Azkaban, he may not be the man who he once was, but Voldemort always enjoyed to mete out his special set of justice. Black had made Severus' life a living hell at Hogwarts. Azkaban was much too nice for the cretin. Maybe he could made him to a human-like house elf and force him to serve for the rest of his pathetic life his loyal Death Eaters. Or he could force a magical sex-change on him, freeze his age and bound him for life as a concubine to the Lestranges. Both had his merits, well he could always flip a coin or ask his familiar for his opinion.

He would have to go to Gringotts to gain his lordships and to ensure that a marriage contract will be written for him and a certain naughty Potions Master. Even the Ministry could help him in that endeavour – Madame Dolores Umbridge would almost fell over, when she could help him out. She was never marked, but was a very helpful supporter for his cause. The right word in her ears, and she would do her best to influence the fool of a Minister to his own amusement.

Voldemort closed his eyes and slept within seconds his dreams were filled with happiness and the promise that he would soon receive his most valuable treasure back in his arms, while Britain – magical and muggle not knowing that their days of happiness and joy will soon be a relict of the past.

* * *

On Stormland Harry Potter had cried out in pain, as black acid dropped from his scar, she had begun to bleed badly and it burned hellish. It hissed as it fell on the ground. Doctor Kishin had send the two teenagers for help, this was a very bad sign.

A panther patronus appeared in the room and informed them, that the two horcruxes were completely destroyed, without any visible sign, who had done the deed. An emergency meeting would be held on the same evening. All Enforcer, who had reached their majority, and where on Stormland at the moment, as well as the medical teams, should be there. This didn't bode well for the future.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 – Lilith**_

Harry's screams had forced Doctor Kishin to act fast. A quick scan showed, that his scar had been healing itself and no longer contained a horcrux, which shouldn't be possible. He may not have met the Dark Lord, but he had an assumption that this man wasn't be able to feel any sort of remorse for his various acts of murder, as he created those damned horcruxes.

He had send Yasmina with a clear order to Belladonna Atropin, she should check at once the two horcruxes which they had already had in their possession – the locket and the diary and report back to the council. It didn't bode well for their future.

Doctor Kishin didn't believe for one second that Voldemort had died, rather the wraith had successfully managed to merge with another human body and was now free to act on his darker urges. Unfortunately this would mean that Severus was in bigger danger than ever before. Voldemort had lusted after him before his untimely demise and he wouldn't give up until he had him back into his clutches.

It was too bad, that they couldn't even say which special magical traits the dark lord had inherited from his parents. In a new body he would even be able to legally claim any title, while according to the Magical law in Britain, any crimes he could be accused of in his former life, wouldn't be persecuted any longer. He would be able to start with a clean slate. And wasn't this a most terrifying thought? A sane dark lord, who knew enough to avoid certain mistakes and would be ruthless enough to gain control over the country.

The doctor carefully made him drink a calming draught, mixed with a dose of dreamless sleep and laid him on the bed, where he tucked him in. He sat a little night light on the night stand, so that his light would help to calm the boy, should he awake, while the adults were still busy.

Unfortunately the assumption of Doctor Kishin had been right, both horcruxes had been destroyed and they had no way to track him down. Although Belladonna agreed to inform her partner about it within the next hour. He had planned to meet Severus and his adopted father at Gringotts and it was better to be careful, when you have such a dangerous opponent. She would warn the Malfoys on the same day, as it was important to kept their spies on alert. Amelia and Kingsley will be informed on the next day and a war council should taking place on the weekend, where the group will talk about their new strategy.

* * *

Knowing Severus quite well Doctor Kishin was very worried. After learning that Voldemort is free in a new body, he could became quite reckless or even suggest one of his more daring plans. Severus had once offered to use him as bait to lure the dark lord out in the open, after the traumatising events on Halloween 1981, but this offer had been denied immediately by the rest of the enforcers. He was much too valuable for them and they really do not need his family tearing the world apart to find him again, should he ended up as a prisoner of the dark lord.

Erebos had no problems to start a war, when he could avenge a family member. He was still furious that he hadn't found the murder of his second wife, the mother of his son Liir Ores. They had used a car bomb to get rid of them, but it only killed his wife, while his little son was injured very badly and had gone missing. After his injuries had been healed, he had been sold into slavery and they had forced a strong drug mix on him, which made his inherited magic act out and destroy the whole shopping district. It had looked like a really bad terrorist attack.

To his utter dismay Lilith had been the first at the scene of crime and ensure that Draconian Laws would have used on the disturbed child. His magical abilities had been sealed and he had been brought to an icy prison in the Antarctica. 4 Months later he died at Pneumonia. Eurynome had gotten permission to visit the young prisoner and wasn't able to heal him, but using her powers, she sang him peacefully to sleep. Erebos and his sons had sworn to made her pay someday for her audacity. Lilith had known that she had gone too far, but it was too late to atone for this mistake.

* * *

Learning that he had adopted a boy, who resembles the dead Liir a lot, made her blood boil. She had sworn that she would ensure that Severus wouldn't be able to live on Stormland and she would find a way to use him in her revenge against the Ores family. The Dark Lord's obsession with the Potions Master was very beneficial for her own plans. Lilith planned to create a situation, where she could trap Severus and then hand him over to Voldemort, before the other Enforcer would be able to recognise her betrayal. Her speciality were cursed jewelry, she knew exactly which would help her to force him to submit to her plans.

Lilith had in the 1980s paid the thugs, who had attacked Severus and his fiancé. Although her order had been to abduct Seth Prince and to rape him, which didn't work out, but the loss of his fiancé amused her. The screw had even had an interested buyer, who wanted a male bearer in his collection and had been very angry, that he didn't get his wish fulfilled. Lilith had been forced to handed over some very valuable enchanted jewelry as compensation and the man demand that she will not fail their deals ever again. She was save ensconced in her comfortable apartment in Roakmore, located on _**66/6 Blood street.**_ It was in this little oasis where she spends her time plotting and scheming how to ensure that her pawns would do her bidding.

Lilith had a preference for irony and had informants anywhere. She had been quite giddy as her spies had been able to gift her with a family tree of Severus' Italian fiancé. He was by accident a descendant from Salazar Slytherin himself and even related to the Riddles in Little Hangleton over his maternal grandparents. Thomaso had been a squib, but he had never learned the truth, although anyone who had seen pictures of a young Tom Riddle senior would have been shocked about the close resemblance to a young Thomaso Silvanus Muto.

* * *

According to her loyal spies, they had first met during a conference in Verona, which had been in the spring of 1980, it had been the first time, when Lord Voldemort was willing to let his young Potions Master leave the country and only after he had agreed to firecall him at least twice per day at 8am and 8pm without any delay. Severus had to follow a whole catalogue of rules and had even gotten a bodyguard for the trip – one of the Italian Death Eaters, who had ensured that he was never alone for more than 15 minutes.

How he had managed to met this Italian without his bodyguard any wiser, she didn't now nor did she care. But it had proven beneficial for her own plans. She really need to contact this collector again. Yes, Severus was now in his early 30s, but there was a reason deaging potions exists. The most powerful ones, could deaged someone to a fixed age and even freeze it, should the brewer wished it. A 16/17 year old Severus Snape was much more vulnerable and easier to control for his designated buyer. Luckily for her this estate was so remote, that nobody would be able to find it, not even when you have legendary powers. She was quite decent at brewing potions, she may not be a Master of Severus' calibre but de-aging potions had always been her speciality. Mix a strong forgetfulness potion into the mix and her customer would be most pleased to retain his property.

Lilith grinned, yes it had really been beneficial for her plans to have one of her spies placed in the St. Mary's hospital in London. A little hint to the collector, and after confirming the next visit to his comatose fiancé, Severus was ripe for the picking. It was really good for her plans, that he couldn't use magic freely in a muggle hospital. She may need to leave them explicit instructions, but even idiotic goons should manage a simple grab and go strategy.

She preferred it, when her customer do the deed on their own. Should they fail, then they can't blame her. It was just too bad that the last time her buyer hadn't any available men for it, and therefore it wasn't successful. Severus was a very cunning opponent and even without magic wasn't easy to subdue. But she had learned from her mistakes. A syringe filled with a strong sedative would be most advisable for future attacks on the vexing Potions Master.

Lilith owned a house in Mayfair, where they should deliver him, after ensuring he wouldn't be able to escape their tender mercies. Now it would be only fair to consider the options. Should she only offer him to the collector, who had already signalled his goodwill to buy him decades ago. Or should she hold an auction, after having captured Severus and render him helpless. On the other hand she could even offer him to Lord Voldemort, he wanted him for ages and he would be willing to pay almost any price for the knowledge that Severus would only be claimed by him and nobody else. Sometimes it was so hard to made the right decision.

* * *

Without hesitation did she dialled the number of the collector and greeted him happily:

"Do you remember, that you once wanted a certain Potions Master for your collection, my dear Asterion? Then it is your lucky day to collect him, before anyone of his dear family or his protectors realised our betrayal. Do you have the guts to do the job or will you chicken out like the last time, as I presented him to you on a silver platter?"

"What do you mean, Lilith? Stop talking in riddles.", growled Asterion. Of course he still wanted Severus for himself. They may not have been able to abduct him in the 1980s, but at least his vexing fiancé wasn't a problem any longer.

"He is still visiting regularly his comatose betrothed, Asterion. Some of my spies are working in the same hospital and could give you a hint, when he comes next. It is time to collect him, before anyone realise that you're preying on him. If you wish I can even add a deaging potion to the deal, so that you have him in his late teens, completely at your mercy and free of any pesky marks.", replied Lilith, while she played with her long red hair.

"I want to see him, before I follow any of your crazy schemes. Do you know a good spell for it, so that I can spy on him anytime?, asked Asterion already plotting how he could obtain his Potions Master.

"Of course, try _**ostende mihi Severus**_ and nobody will realise what you're up to, my dear Asterion. Just ensure that you won't fail or Erebos will figure out, that his beloved son his in danger.", laughed the woman evilly.

"I'm not an amateur, my dear Lilith. It was your goons, who weren't able to do their job. Not one of mine. I will collect him personally, on his next visit in London. And I'm going to enjoy to mould him into my perfect sex toy, while he would be bound to my will and to my estate. You're not the only one, who knows about enslavement and lust potions, my dear girl. Muggle drugs can be used as well to made him more open for my cock into his tight ass. He will be mine and before the month is over, impregnated with my child, before I will use one of the ancient rituals on him to bound him to me in marriage and absolute devotion.", commented Asterion icily.

"You sounds very optimistic, Asterion. Don't underestimate his family, nor your rival for his affection. My sources have told me, that Voldemort is back on the game, and he wants him, too. May the better of you win. Au revoir, Asterion.", said Lilith before she ended the phone call.

* * *

Asterion – or the collector as he preferred to be called was a descendant of the mythological Crete King Minos. This legendary king, who had once had a son named Asterion, a Minotaur, who had been slaughtered by Theseus before he stole Ariadne and returned to Athens. He still has little horns, deeply hidden within his curly hair, and he had lusted after the young Potions Master, since he had seen the first pictures of him.

His estate was well hidden and protected against magical ways of discovery. Here had he planned to imprison Severus, until he would submit to him. He had no doubts about his success and because of his creature inheritance, he was very horny during this time of the year. Asterion couldn't wait until he was able to dominate Severus in the specifically designed ritual bathroom, where a male bearer wouldn't be able to escape his advances, as the magic of the room naturally weakens a not bonded male bearer, until he had been claimed by his new master.

However before he could lose himself in such happy thoughts a crow brought him bad news from St. Mary's Hospital in London. It shouldn't have been possible, but according to the spies, working for their side, the vexed fiancé of Severus had awoken from his coma and seems to have complete control over his mental and bodily functions.

Asterion fumed, why hadn't he not killed this vexing rival years ago, it would have broken his little princeling, who would have been ripe for the picking, but no, he had to be chivalrous and left the comatose man alone. The only silver lining was, that they hadn't informed Severus about it, yet. Yes, he would give clear orders, that they should kill him tonight in his sleep and on the next day, they would be alarmed to a dead body and called Severus, who would be very pained about the sudden loss. And he would be lurking in the shadows to snatch him, at the correct moment.

"Bring me the blue prints of the St. Mary's hospital in London.", ordered Asterion one of his servants and trembling did the man brought the plans to his master. All of them had learned to fear his mood swings. Asterion was a very brutal master, who had no problems to flogging or whipping any of his servants half to death for a minor mistake. He told you to jump from a cliff, and you obeyed without delay, when you wished to stay alive.

"Good, it is time to prepare the rooms for my guest. Your task will be to inscribe the runes, that prevent him from using magic for his defense and to weaken his strength against my advances. Do it now.", growled Asterion and chuckled loudly as the servant run from the room as fast as his feet would carry him.

This time nothing would go wrong. He would capture Severus and force him to submit to his will, while his loyal servants will destroy any vexing competition. And as a little warning for the Potions Master, they will burn down Malfoy Manor to the grounds. Should he wish that his family be safe from further punishments, then he would accept Asterion as his new and only Master. Any defiance would enact a brutal punishment, and only Asterion would decide who would be the victim of this justice – Severus himself or anyone he cared about. Yes, this would break any wish of resistance or even the courage to escape his tender mercies.

How he was going to enjoy the fear in Severus' eyes as he will personally inform him about the new rules, should he wish to keep his loved ones save from Asterion's wrath. He would win and ensure that Severus never again left voluntarily his arms or his estate, without a clear order from himself.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 – Testing at Gringotts**_

 _ **A/N: The flaming Hall test – is a homage at Darren Shan's "flaming hall", which Darren Shan needs to pass as part of his 5 trials at "Vampire Mountain" - only this version is quite different from the original. The fire that will be lead into the room, via pipes are not only normal fire, but also dragon's fire on top. This made the trial much more dangerous, as the participant isn't allowed any sort of protection and he can only wear knee-long trousers. Should he pass 30 minutes in that flaming Hall, without getting injured or killed, than the test is successfully passed. No Enforcer is allowed to partake in this test, as long as he isn't at least 15 years old. The maximum length to be in the flaming Hall is 60 minutes.**_

 _ **The system of pipes allows the fire to erupt in random intervals, without any real warning. You have to be on high alert to succeed in this test. Inattention can be deadly.**_

* * *

Severus and his adoptive father Erebos were still at Gringotts. The Potions Master had already agreed to any sort of tests, which the Goblins would deem necessary, so that he can officially claim his Prince Lordship.

But at first he had to show them the clear proof, that he was no Death Eater. Silently freed Severus his left arm from the fake cuff, which showed the Dark Mark clearly. It was no easy decision for him, but needs must be met at times.

The Goblins looked dumbfounded, as Severus removed the cuff from his arm, put it on the table and showed them his unmarked arm. He even let them throw different diagnosis spells at his arm, until the Goblins were satisfied with the results.

"As you can see, I'm not a true Death Eater, but one of a few hidden spies for the DMLE in the ranks of the Death Eaters. Originally we had been four, alas two of us hadn't survived the last war. Unfortunately Riddle had set his sight on me, he had made plans to claim me, even against my will. Because of my family, I'm in a dangerous situation, Riddle doesn't accept defiance, and he had most of the times a smart head on his shoulders.", explained Severus calmly.

"Why would it put you in a dangerous situation my Lord Prince?", asked Griphook. He watched how Severus shared a wary look with Erebos, before he asked for an Oath of Silence, to ensure that nobody would be able to snatch this secret from their minds.

* * *

After granting the oath, Severus breathed in and out a few times, before informing them, that he is a male bearer, who hadn't been claimed yet. This amazed and scared the Goblins at the same time. They all knew, what had already happened in the past to unlucky male bearers. And it explains Severus' secrecy as well as his reluctance to share anything with other magical beings.

"Unfortunately Riddle has somehow learned about it, and as he went after the Potters used it, to chain me to his bed. He was going to claim me, after removing the threat of the prophecy. Lucius and Kingsley Shacklebolt had fruitlessly tried to warn James & Lily, but their trust in Dumbledore was too great and they paid with their lives for it. Riddle possessed the DADA-teacher during the last school year and tried at least on one occasion to kill Harry Potter. I could prevent it partially, but Riddle recognise my magic and left a warning in my office.", confessed Severus tiredly.

"Sadly, neither my son, nor I can say what the fiend will plan next, except that he will try almost anything to get Severus back into his clutches. He is obsessed with claiming my youngest son and who knows which forbidden magick he already has learned on his travels.", commented Erebos.

"Why aren't you claimed yet?", inquired Griphook warily. It was unusual for a Male Bearer not being claimed after he turned 25 years old. And it increased the danger that anyone could discover this secret.

"Quite simple, my fiancé and I wanted to wait for the consummation of our bond, until our wedding night. It would help us to evoke high magic, and it wasn't any hardship at all, since we both aren't used to let our hormones control our minds. Alas a few weeks before we would have spoken our bonding vows, we had been attacked in London, West End. Since that day my Italian fiancé is in a medical coma. Thomaso is a squib, but it doesn't matter for me, as we could easily live in both worlds. We have almost done anything else, except having sex, as we have been both raised very traditionally. I had even planned to take a closer look into the reasons for Squibs being born in the Magical world. Maybe even look for a possible solution, so that they would be able to freely access their magic. Thomaso's magic had somehow being blocked, the channels are there, but the flow of magic isn't able to run freely through his body. He was able to help me brewing potions and in cases of emergency even my wand reacted on his distress. ", answered Severus.

Talking about the optimal time for testing Severus, they agreed to test him on the next day, after he gotten a good night rest, as he would need all his wits for the successful passing of the different tests. The Goblins had already prepared guest quarters for the two men and escorted them directly to them, after wishing them a good stay in Gringotts walls. Severus had affixed the cuff once more on his left arm, he couldn't allow himself to left it back, without fearing repercussions from his former Master.

* * *

The Goblin King had waited silently until his guests had been escorted to their rooms, before ordering a second meeting with the different Department Heads of Gringotts in 20 minutes. It had been decades since another male bearer had spend the night within their protection. A male bearer who isn't known to the British Ministry of Magic. The trust he had shown them, as he shared this secret with them, humbled and praised them at the same time.

Nevertheless he waited patiently, until the other Goblins had taken their seats and refreshments and drinks had been served. A quick glance to Griphook showed that the necessary wards had been cast. Occluding for a few moments he looked seriously at his subordinates, before he began to speak:

"Gringotts had been honoured, that once more a Male Bearer was willing to spend the night within our sacred walls. The designated Lord Prince – Severus Prince-Snape, the last of his line and the adoptive son of Erebos Ores saw it fit to gifted us with his trust. He hasn't been claimed, yet because of tragic events in his past. They wanted to wait until the wedding night to consummate their bond and to fulfil the claiming ceremony, but this was tragically thwarted by unknown enemies, who had attacked the young couple. Since that day his fiancé had been in a healing coma, without knowledge, whether a recovery would ever be possible."

"An unclaimed male bearer! The Ministry would sell him to the highest bidder or use him for their nefarious means.", growled Sharptooth one of the Goblin elders. He had successfully hidden the last male bearer who had been born on British soil and smuggled him abroad.

"Unfortunately it is not only the Ministry, who could stir up trouble. The Dark Lord Voldemort had discovered this secret and would try anything to get the designated Lord Prince back into his arms. The young Head of Slytherin House and renowned Potions Master of Hogwarts had worked as a spy for the DMLE to destroy the Death Eaters. Now it seems to be the case as if You-know-who has found a way to return from his grave and he had saw it fit to deliver a warning to the Potions Master. He won't give up, therefore what should we do, gentlemen?", asked the Goblin King.

Griphook looked up from his notes and suggested to take a closer look in the royal vaults, maybe it would have been possible to find protective amulets, which could aid the designated Lord Prince.

"Is it possible that his fiancé will awake from his coma?", inquired Sharptooth.

"I can't say, but even when this should be possible, we would need to test that he would be free from any malevolent influence.", commented Griphook.

"Indeed, we can't risk that anything bad could happen to Lord Prince. And he shouldn't go alone to the Hospital as long as we do not know where the Dark Lord can be.", agreed another goblin.

"And which test would be suitable for the future Lord Prince?", asked Sharptooth.

The King looked at them, before he made his decision. A vicious smile was clearly visible on his face and even in his voice, as he replied:

"Gentlemen, there is only one suitable test for someone with his ancestry and with his strong bonds to the Enforcers. He will face the "flaming Hall test" - our special version, where the fire is a mixture of dragon's fire and **normal** fire. 30 minutes should be more than enough time to see, if the Professor deserves the title Lord Prince. Let him rest and inform him about the rules and the procedure during his breakfast."

"As you wish, your Majesty.", agreed the other goblins.

Soon afterwards the meeting ended and the goblins returned to their own duties. The flaming Hall test hadn't been used for years in Magical Britain. Not many ancient and noble houses wanted to risk their heirs in such archaic tests, when there were other more safer methods to choose a worthy heir.

* * *

Erebos, who had guarded his adopted son looked up, as the floo of their quest quarters flared up and his daughter Nemesis stepped through. She bowed deeply to her father and looked worriedly in Severus' direction before taking the seat to her father's right hand.

"What has happened, Nemesis? You came only rarely to the British Isles in person?", inquired Erebos warily.

"I have bad news, Father. One of Minos' descendants – he calls himself Asterion, probably Minotaur blood, too – had set his eyes on Severus. He had plans to abduct Severus so that he could claim him via the old ways, Sire.", replied Nemesis who balled her hands to fists.

"What? The audacity! Nobody has the right to claim my son, except when he himself has chosen his partner.", exclaimed Erebos as he jumped up from his chair.

"That's not all, father. Somebody had leaked out information regarding Severus' status. They've planned to hunt him - male bearers are rarer nowadays as in the golden age in Greece. They believe whoever will capture him and claims his virginity his destined to rule the world.", reported Nemesis seriously.

A dark growl emitted Erebos' throat and out of the shadows came a mixed pack of hellhounds, Greek, English and Welsh dogs which laid down at Severus' bed to guard the young prince.

"Who do those cretins think that they are? It seems that they have already forgotten our lessons. Well, daughter, it seems that we will remember those mortals, who we are. In the morrow you will bring a message to your brothers that I have called the war council once more. If they want to have the world soaked in blood, then we will grant this wish. But none of them is even worthy to win Severus as a life partner.", growled Erebos who had paced around the room, before he carded his hands through Severus' silky hair so that he would calm himself down.

"Call Phobetor and Thanatos for me. You three will go on a little hunt for me, to find this Asterion and eliminate him. Ensure that he won't get his clutches into your brother and don't tell him about this development. He will undergo the Goblin trials to prove his worthiness for the Prince Lordship. I do not want him distracted, not in times like these, Nemesis", ordered Erebos.

"It will be done, father. Any limitations for our hunting spree?", asked Nemesis jokingly.

"Only one, do not get caught. I would be most displeased should an amateur catch anyone of you. And tell Thanatos that he should reclaim his hallows. No human should ever wield such power.", answered Erebos as he embraced her in his strong arms.

* * *

At the same time a closed Wizengamot session had been set into motion, one of Dumbledore's allies once upon a time had discovered the medical file of Severus, hidden deep within the Ministry and gulped heavily, after reading _**Male Bearer**_ — _ **natural submissive— virgin —**_ _ **high flight risk—**_ this had to be solved now. The Ministry of Magic could always need money —and the seller of Lord Prince would be rewarded with an absolute contract, so that nobody could rescue the young Potions Master from his future destiny.

Fudge annoyed at having to come back at this late hour glared at the man, who had called this small group – only 15 of the most corrupt of the Wizengamot for a secret session. Dolores Umbridge was there, too – she should protocol the session.

"Minister Fudge, honourable members of the Wizengamot. We had always wondered, why Dumbledore was so adamant to keep the young Potions Master and designated Lord Prince – Severus Snape-Prince at Hogwarts. I have now found by accident the evidence and have decided to share it with you all. We need to be prepared, it is important for the future of Magical Britain.", began the whistleblower.

"Stop speaking in riddles! Why do you have called us?"screamed Fudge.

"As you wish Minister. It seems that once more Dumbledore wanted to meddle with us and with our future. The young Prince heir and designated Lord Prince – Severus Snape-Prince is not only a natural submissive and a male bearer, but also still unclaimed, do I need to say more?"

"Had this been confirmed?", inquired Doge surprised.

"Indeed. We have at least 3 options and we need to hurry, before someone else figure it out and remove the young Lord from our influence. His adoptive father, Erebos Ores, held no love for Magical Britain and wouldn't hesitate to relocate young Severus, should he suspect any of us, Gentlemen.", smirked the whistleblower.

"Didn't he have any contact with Death Eaters?", asked Fudge.

"Rumours, nothing else, Minister. As far as we can confirm, Lord Slytherin had had shown a personal interest in the young man and demanded his visits on a regular basis. The one time, where our Aurors had arrested him, he hadn't had any mark on his arm. Severus Snape-Prince had close familial ties to the Malfoy family, he is the godfather of young Draconis Lucius Malfoy and had spend many holidays with them in Wiltshire or on one of the other Malfoy estates around the world.", replied the whistleblower.

"And the only reason he still lives in Britain is due to the fact that his fiancé lies in a private Hospital in London. The muggle healers couldn't say if he ever would wake up again, but as long as nothing changed, he had had vowed to stay."

"A fiancé? Do you know more?", inquired Fudge breathlessly. This was bad news, a fiancé who could still recover would ruin their plans. So they would need to ensure that the young man will be dealt with quickly, without anyone tipping off Severus Snape-Prince.

"Why hadn't this fiancé claimed him?", asked Doge anxiously.

The whistleblower rolled his eyes and answered, that this was due to the marriage contract between both houses and the wish to perform high magic during their wedding night. He was an Italian Pureblood, who was even more old-fashioned as the British ones. He omitted that Thomaso had been thought to be a squib, but why should he tell them anything.

"Gentlemen, our plan should be obvious, we have to prevent at any cost that Lord Prince will leave the country. We need him under our absolute control – Dolores, you will visit our vaults in the bowels of the Ministry and look for cuffs and collars, which would ensure that he would follow our instructions. You need to look for those, who had been specifically for male bearers. Who is willing to provide an estate, where we can place our young Potions Master into protective custody? It has to be an estate, which is well hidden and can only be accessed by a small minority. You have a week to made suggestions, how we get this situation under control. Find the hospital, where his fiancé is located. And terminate him.", ordered Fudge excitedly. "Any marriage contracts for Lord Prince's hand had to be proven extremely carefully. We can't risk to lose our prize without having closed all loopholes." The meeting ended shortly afterwards, and only one thought run through their minds – who will get this prize?

* * *

Severus slept peacefully, dreaming about his financé and one of their first meeting, where he had for the first time felt free. Not even the knowledge that he have to return home, could destroy his mood. It had been the first time in seven years, that Voldemort had graciously granted him a reprieve. The journey to Italy and the knowledge that his adoptive father was already lurking in the shadows, should a lucky opportunity arise had kept Severus' spirit soaring high.

Suddenly his dreams changed and Severus began to move into his sleep as he began to remember Voldemort's reaction to his adoption.

Voldemort had almost placed a geas and a charm on him, as he was 14 years old to ensure that Severus wouldn't be able to stray and to stay pure, until Voldemort would claim him officially and take him to his bed. He had even had the audacity to threaten Lily's well-being if Severus wouldn't comply to his wishes and those, whom Severus cared about.

He had only abstained from going through with it, as Severus pointed out, that at the start of their OWLs-year all students have to undergo a very thoroughly physical exam supervised by healers from St. Mungo's hospital. Any foreign magic, that would be found by such a scan, and a geas would be found within seconds, could exclude said students from taking his OWLs.

Of course, Severus had been willing in his fear to promise this tyrant _anything_ , if this would ensure the safety of his loved ones. Knowing that as long as Voldemort wouldn't swear on his blood, magic and life, they were still in danger.

At that moment he hadn't feared for his life, but for those few, who had a secured place in his heart. He wasn't special, hopefully Voldemort would focus his attention on other goals and forget that he wanted to mark Severus. Of course he hadn't been so lucky, the DMLE needed spies to win against the Death Eaters and their arguments had been very convincing, which had led to their quartet taking the Dark Mark, even if it had been placed on a cuff (without Voldemort any wiser) instead of the bare arm.

Severus had shivered as he remembered the hungry look in Voldemort's eyes, it had confirmed his worst fears, now he would never let him go. Self-preservation one of the most important traits of a true Slytherin helped Severus to evade certain questions, even when he had been forced to made certain concessions to keep his freedom and to avoid the placement of a geas.

Sleeping in his Lord's bed, only allowed a pair of pyjama bottoms had been one of them and it had been limited to once a week. Even then Severus flinched, just remembering how Voldemort managed to single him out with the help of some excuses, so that he had been forced to stay longer and longer each day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback – Winter 1979**_

 _Voldemort had been furious to learn about Severus' adoption by Erebos Ores. He had chained him to a wall and used a whip on his naked back, until Severus moaned in pain and almost lost his consciousness, before stopping the punishment. But it wasn't over yet, Voldemort had turned his prisoner, and used his wand to brand Voldemort's own insignia **TMS** on Severus' chest. It had hurt like hell. _

_Why not TMR? Simple Voldemort despised his muggle heritage, therefore he had secretly changed his name to Tom Marvolo Slytherin, after getting the Slytherin Lordship, but kept this a secret for his elite. Should he ever bond with his young lover, then he would demand that he either take his name Slytherin or hyphenated their name to Slytherin-Prince. Never again would he have a muggle name._

" _Never again will you defy me, my little serpent or this will be only a friendly reminder of your place, Severus!", growled Voldemort furiously. He forced a heated kiss on his prisoner to prove his dominance over Severus again. "I'm the only one you will ever need, your protector and Master. Nobody will love you more as I do, Severus! Never forget it!"_

 _Removing the chains, he cradled Severus in his arms and laid him on his bed, a hiss was the only visible sign of pain, which Severus allowed himself. A quick spell removed their clothes and soon Severus felt a cool breeze on his whip marks, it helped with the pain, before the dark lord grabbed him and drew him closer._

" _You're mine, Severus. The next time you try to keep a secret from me, I will kill the mudblood and her family. This is your only warning, my little serpent.", whispered Voldemort in his ear. "Muggles and mudbloods are so easy to kill, my dear boy. And I would made you watch every second of agony, should you displease me again, Severus. Unable to help her, and never be able to forget it."_

 _Severus didn't say a word, it would have been useless, but Voldemort hadn't been finished – he enjoys to taunt his prisoner at times with news, that would hurt him much more, as a mere Cruciatus._

" _Your little mudblood bitch, isn't a loyal friend, Severus. She was never loyal to you, and do you know what she had done now, my little serpent? She had married the blood traitor James Potter – the boy who had made your life at Hogwarts a living hell with his group of thugs. And she has even gone farther and become a member in Dumbledore's vexing order. It will probably be only a few months, until she bore a whelp for the damned bloodline of her blood traitor husband. My spies are very eager to tell me anything about those brainless idiots.", smirked Voldemort._

 _His hands started to play automatically with Severus' body as he spoke again:_

" _Even my most loyal men admit, that she isn't bad looking for a mudblood and wants to play with her, should we catch her."_

" _No, p-please ignore her. Lily isn't a danger for you or your plans. What do you want, tell me, and I'll do it for you, Marvolo?", asked Severus terrified. "My freedom and my life for hers. I won't try to run or to evade you any longer. I tell my father, that I want you as my partner, if you ignore her, he wants me to be happy, but he won't interfere, should he believe me."_

" _Smart boy – she isn't worth your sacrifice. But why should I stop you, if you're so eager to please me. I have a small mission for you – you will go to Hogwarts and apply for the DADA-position and you will follow the old coot disillusioned to figure out his strategy for the current conflict. I want a report on your return. You have until February 1980 to bring me results – don't disappoint me and your pet mudblood will stay safe. Disappoint me and she will become the playtoy for your brethren – Dolohov likes the livid ones. He will be going after the blood traitor family next – the Weasleys. He deserves to be rewarded, and should he be able to caught them, I will bind Molly Weasley née Prewitt to him as his future breeding slave.", answered Voldemort._

* * *

" _And as we have spoken about pleasing – don't be so shy, Severus. It has been months, since I felt your mouth around my cock.", smirked the Dark Lord as he dragged the Potions Prodigy between his legs._

" _When do you have your mastery exam, Severus?", asked Voldemort as Severus pleasured him orally and had swallowed Voldemort's seed. Never showing how much he hated this arrangement, but forced do obey the Dark Wizard since he had been 14 years old. He hadn't believed it, as Voldemort had proudly presented him an old marriage contract between the House of Prince and the House of Slytherin — already signed and dated on the 9th January 1955 — and he will never forget how much Voldemort had laughed as he told him from the old law, that would him allow to demand the firstborn of the unfaithful bride for his personal gain._

" _On the 10th January 1980, Master.", replied Severus tiredly._

" _I will send two of my most loyal with you to the Ministry. I demand a message from you, at the end of the exam. You will come straight home, Severus. We will celebrate in private." informed him Voldemort coldly, as he cleaned his young lover and dragged him once more into his strong arms._

 _Severus nodded silently, it was better to agree, as to risk another punishment, when his wounds are still fresh. Voldemort noxed the light and soon both slept more or less peacefully._

* * *

" _It's a shame that neither Abraxas nor Lucius had known that I was once thought worthy enough to marry Eileen. How is your dear Mummy by the way, Severus. Is she still among the living? Or has the muggle brute which she had married to spite me, killed her after all those years?", asked Voldemort during a lonesome breakfast on the next morning, it had been a quiet affair only the two of them in the little private Family Dining Room at Slytherin Manor._

" _She had died 1975 at pneumonia, Marvolo. She had been too weak to survive the medical treatment and her magic had already began to fail years ago, since my Da didn't want her to use magic at home.", replied Severus monotonously._

" _Such a pity, I'm sure if I would be able to find you two sooner, Eileen would still be alive – and we would be a happy family, my beloved Severus.", smirked Voldemort. "You would have grown up like a little prince and would have only gotten the best tutors. Even if you wouldn't be allowed to attend Hogwarts, as it would have been much too dangerous for my designated consort."_

 _Severus had shivered inwardly, as he imagined how Voldemort would have tried to groom him into his perfect little submissive, while ensuring that Eileen wouldn't be able to leave him or even object any malicious influence on her only child._

" _Of course, she would have been obligated to bear at least one child for me, as the marriage contract insisted on having a potential heir for each of our Houses. You could have a baby brother or sister and as playmates the children of my followers, Severus.", mused Voldemort, he always enjoyed it to rile up his little serpent._

 _He couldn't wait to finally claim him, but he felt that Severus' wasn't ready and he had learned to be patient. Soon Severus would be offering him his virginity for the meagre promise of never again laying a hand on Lily Evans, and on any of her future children. Yes, he couldn't lose, he could practically taste his triumph, and how sweet it would be to be bonded to his young lover._

" _May I go to my rooms, Marvolo? I have to study for my exams, so that I will pass it with flying colours.", asked Severus politely. He needed urgently to send his patronus to Kingsley so that both families could go into hiding. Luckily his rooms led to a small garden, and it wasn't unusual for Severus to take a little stroll in the cold night air._

" _You may. But you will dine with me tonight, During the evening we will have a meeting with my loyal Death Eaters, and I expect you in full regalia, Severus.", growled Voldemort. Severus didn't even known that the marriage contract wasn't originally thought for Voldemort and Eileen, but for a member of the Black family, as he had owed a life debt to Voldemort, the unlucky Marius Black had been forced by the magic, which had also made him a squib to sign his rights as a designated spouse for Eileen Prince over to the Dark Lord._

* * *

 _Would she have stayed with Marius all her children would have been purebloods and have even a chance to inherit the Black Lordship after Lord Arcturus' death. And the icing of the cake – nobody know, that his loyal followers at Hogwarts had early started to lace Eileen's drinks with potions that would lead to a paranoia against all member of the Black Family and an unexplained lusting for the Dark Lord._

 _It was a pity that they somehow overdosed the stupid chick, which was the reason for running to the Muggle World and had woven a charm, that would hide her family forever from him and his followers. Even as she still had lusted after him, her brain was too damaged to seek him out._

 _A true tragedy, because in her addled mind, Eileen would have done anything for her new Master. Even handing over her firstborn, should he demand it. But he has him now in his clutches, and he wouldn't let him escape again._

 _Those ignorant fools didn't even know how easy a squib can be created – poisoning the child in the womb of the mother is just one way to achieve it. Soon he will be powerful enough to capture the last blood traitors, who still living in Britain. Oh, he will not kill them, but turn them into mindless breeding slaves. After all Molly Weasley is claimed to be extremely fertile, she alone would be enough to bear new sons for his army. Dolohov had always a weakness for redheads and he had killed her brothers to get to Molly, a shame that it hadn't been enough. Raised by their fathers under his banner, yes – and she would be so willing to spread her legs for her new Masters, while unlucky Arthur became the sex toy of the few female Death Eater in his ranks, the Weasleys and Prewitts had always been fertile, why not used it for their own gain. A few dark potions and compulsions and they would do anything he wanted them to do, the perfect mindless little slaves. While their children would be raised under his ideology, and bolster his ranks with strong wizards and witches, who would be willing to die for him._

" _I will be there, Sir.", murmured Severus as he left the room as quick as possible. He needed a few hours for himself, or he would break apart. If only Lucius could be here, together they would find a solution to keep the Dark Lord away from him. It was only a matter of time, until he would force him into his bed, and no, he did not even dare to think about what would happen to him, should Voldemort ever learn his biggest secret._

* * *

 _He didn't know that a gutter rat had already discovered his secret, while snooping in Lily's diary from her Hogwarts' days. She had forgotten to secure them with blood magic and this would be not only her downfall, but also of her former best friend. Pettigrew hadn't believed his eyes as he read the entry of May 1975, where Lily confided to her diary that her best friend and heart-brother was a male bearer. Only a small group would know it, and had sworn to take this secret to their graves. She had even written how disgusting she had found her encounter with the Dark Wizard, who called himself Voldemort and his plans for her best friend._

" _Yes, this was a goldmine – he could either use this to get their obedience; hm, maybe Lily would be willing to suck him off? Or he could threaten Snivellus with sharing this secret with the Dark Lord, if he wouldn't be willing to follow his instructions...", smirked the rat._

 _He had often indulge at school in rape fantasies, either featuring a poor mudblood or at times even Snivellus himself. Maybe he could get his dreams fulfilled, as Snivellus wouldn't dare to reject him. Not with this secret at his disposal._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Severus woke up, his heart hammering in his chest, as his father hurried to his side, giving him a goblet filled with water, which he gulped down hastily.

"What's the matter, Severus?", inquired Erebos worriedly.

"Bad dreams, Sir. About the past, I have remembered how the dark lord treated me, as he had learned about my adoption Sir and before, as he had cornered me in the Malfoy Library on Yule 1974 – it was horrible.", answered Severus.

"Why? What was his intention, son?", asked Erebos, sitting on the bed and comforting Severus without hesitation.

"He had shown me a marriage contract between Eileen Prince and Lord Slytherin, but something about it was strange. According to my grandfather's will my mother had been obsessed with the Dark Lord, so why would she run from him, instead of accepting the marriage, Father?", said Severus anxiously.

"You're right, this doesn't made any sense. Magic allows to transfer any rights, be it marriage or business or anything else, as a way to get free from a life debt. It could be possible that Lord Prince had originally chosen another family for this marriage, and Tom had found a way to intervene without your grandfather any wiser.", mused Erebos.

* * *

"Lucius had told me about this ancient law, that allows recompensation in form of the firstborn child, should a signed marriage contract be broken. The betrayed family had free hand, after getting their hands on said child. The only obstacle is to find the child before its 20th birthday. But he did find me and cornered me, as I was 14 years old. He used Lily as leverage to made me agree to his conditions. The dark lord had even wanted to place a geas on me, should I not comply with his wishes. It was a nightmare, Sir. He had threatened to remove me from Hogwarts and made me stay at his homes with chosen tutors. I would have been imprisoned in a gilded cage and on my 17th birthday he would have taken my virginity, if I was ready for it or not.", explained Severus agitated.

"It didn't happen, son. And I do not plan to let him ever harm you again. Not as long as I can stop him cold. Don't think about him any longer, you have to stay focused on your own test, nothing else matters.", told him Erebos as he hugged him strongly.

"Yes, Father. I'll try my best. Would it be possible that we can visit Thomaso afterwards? I have missed him, and who knows, maybe he is able to wake up, I would like to see him smile again. It isn't fair, Sir. We would have married only 2 days later, _**on**_ _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **April**_ _ **1985**_ , if those thugs hadn't attacked us, and instead of running, did he try to defend me. It was Thomaso's wish to marry during the good week Sir. And we did find a Ministry official who would have married us on Good Friday 1985 – it would have been nice to share our wedding bliss with friends and family. They made me watch, as they'd beaten him almost to death, after forcing a drug down my throat, which made me unable to help him. And they said, that someone had ordered them to bring me to their boss. She would already have a buyer for me, but if I tried to be difficult, they had no problems in having a bit of fun with me first. Or to rape Thomaso, if I do not do what they say, they'll be enjoying those spoils.", began Severus shyly.

He had never before told anyone that the attack had been aimed for him, not his fiancé, who hadn't been willing to let them take his lover. Learning that Thomaso had been slipped into a coma, unknown if he will ever awaken, had broken Severus. Without his father, he would have probably never stopped trying to kill himself. In fact, he had almost tried it twice, before snapping out of his depression. He didn't wish to tell this to another living soul. Severus had told it Thomaso during one of his weakest hours, after placing a strong silencing charm around them. He had hold the cold hand of his fiancé and told him everything.

Strangely he had felt lighter afterwards, still sad, but not depressed any longer. He hadn't even hesitate to send Scotland Yard and private investigators on those thugs, but without any success.

* * *

 _ **Flashback— 5th April 1984**_

 _On the 5th April 1984 Severus had spend a short holiday during the Easter with his fiancé Thomaso. As they had agreed shortly after becoming serious committed, both would let the other free hand on their birthday. Thomaso was a movie enthusiast and wanted to see the new movie: **Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes –** a new adaption of the Tarzan series._

 _Severus wasn't a big fan of muggle movies, but once or twice a year he could indulge his fiancé. Surprisingly the movie had been interesting for both of them. Luckily for the happy couple – it had been dark enough in the movie theatre so that they could cuddle a bit closer, without fear of getting caught._

 _In two days their lives would change – not only would their wedding be on the **Good Friday 1984** , but it would be the first time, when they consume their bond. Thomaso may be a squib, but he had always known that Severus loved him more than life itself. It hadn't been easy, but the young Italian had found a way in the well-guarded heart of his fiancé. Soon he would get his biggest wish fulfilled and bond with Severus. _

_They had even agreed on their future home – Thomaso had inherited an old villa rustica in the Italian Province – and they had even had the necessary money to buy a cottage on one of the smaller Scottish Islands. Their honeymoon would be spend in Scotland, while their first winter as a married couple would be spend in Italy._

 _Thomaso worked as translator and professor for Roman History at a private institute in Verona. His family even as descendants from Salazar Slytherin had a much better relationship to any offspring magical or not. As a young child he had gotten Dragon Pox and the illness had been so aggressive that it burned out his magical core._

 _But instead of throwing him out on the streets, Thomaso's family treated him not differently to any of his siblings. He was still the heir of the family, even as they decided on a public school in Verona, which allows him to live at home during the weekends._

 _They accepted Severus quite easily as a part of the family and with the help of Thomaso's cousins and a few flasks polyjuice it was quite easy to distract the guards, on which Voldemort had insisted, before he even allowed Severus the participation at the Potions Conference 1980 in Verona. It had been the first time, since he had gained his Mastery – as the youngest Potions Master in Europe. To be honest Severus couldn't believe how the Potions guild treated him – he had never had before so much positive approval from a knowledgable audience._

* * *

 _He had even got some interesting job offers, but had been forced to deny them, as he know the Dark Lord wouldn't allow him to stay abroad for more than 3 days. Neither would Dumbledore allow him to slip through his clutches. The short interrogation of the Aurors, where Dumbledore had been present in the other room, wasn't easy to forget – even as they hadn't found a Dark Mark on him – the group who interrogated him belongs to Dumbledore's order and they had tried to break him. They had even threaten to interrogate Narcissa – and as she was already in the 3rd trimester of her pregnancy, Severus wouldn't risk it. Bella had already lost her child because of those overzealous dunderheads. No, he wouldn't risk Narcissa's health and the health of her unborn child._

 _Dumbledore had told him bluntly, either he would sign a job contract for him, with very harsh conditions, where he would be almost under Dumbledore's thumb 24/7 – or they would break his fingers and this could be the end of his career. They wouldn't stop to harass the Malfoys until he agreed to Dumbledore's conditions. As Sluggy wanted to retire, Dumbledore needed another Potions Master and he still believed that he could control Severus for his personal gain. With gritted teeth did Severus sign the contract that would bind him for the next 10 years to Hogwarts._

 _Unfortunately Dumbledore wasn't finished yet and drew a rune on his right arm, which would force him to obey the old coot or got a magical backlash anytime he defied him. To hear that Dumbledore had used his personal elves to spike the food and drinks of the Marauders to ensure their darker urges to surface, hadn't been good news or that he had ordered that love potions keyed to James and Lily will be added to their pumpkin juice had even been worse._

" _You will be under my control or your Slytherins will pay dearly for this audacity, my dear boy. Should it be necessary I could even arrange a marriage for you, without your father any wiser. Do you really think that you're able to ever escape my clutches, Severus? I will personally ensure that Slytherin will be the most hated house at Hogwarts, while my Gryffindors will be treated like kings and queens. You shouldn't have refused the Sorting Hat to send you to Gryffindor, do you really think I wouldn't know it?", laughed Dumbledore as he watched his prisoner, who looked him fearless in the eyes._

" _Don't worry, Severus. We have time – and I will break you sooner or later. You will scream for me and beg me to do my bidding. Or your snakes will pay the price for your defiance.", grinned Dumbledore._

 _A few hours later he was allowed to go and Kingsley even managed to slip a report to Amelia about the illegal practices of the Order at the Ministry. Severus had only wanted to forget the whole ordeal, while spending some time with his family. Hopefully his father would know how to remove the rune and left a false one in its place. They would collect this as further evidence in the case against Albus Dumbledore – with some luck the other Enforcers would be able to arrest the old coot, before he could ruin more lives._

* * *

 _4 years later had he been quite happy with Thomaso and didn't see a problem to indulge his fiancé now and then. They wanted to evoke high magic on their wedding night, as for both sex wasn't important most of the time. Just to spend time with each other, and sometimes pleasure each other in bed and shower was enough to keep their libido under control._

 _Someday Severus would enjoy to have children, but this have to wait until they had been freed from the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. He wouldn't risk his children in this war and would try anything to keep his little snakes out of it. Even if that meant to grant them access to a pensieve with Death Eater meetings, raids and punishment dished out by Voldemort and at times on his orders._

 _The movie had been interesting at times a bit funny, and even sad, a good mixture for both of them as they walked to the subway. Be in Muggle London behave like a muggle this had been their agreement as they had agreed to become lovers. In Muggle London nobody knows them, they could be relaxed and simply enjoy the life._

 _Sometimes Severus dragged Thomaso to a pub for a game of pool. Both betting on the outcome – a few coins or a meal all in good fun. Even his overprotective siblings hadn't had a problem that he had chosen this Italian as his lover – "better choice as the Dark Lord", had Nemesis muttered after meeting them at Westminster Abbey._

 _No, life was good – although did his siblings really have to gift them an exclusive deluxe box of their favourite magical sex shop? There was no need to proclaim publicly, what they enjoyed to use._

 _They enjoyed to see him squirm and Thomaso had found it funny, especially as most of them had been in Slytherin colours._

" _We should go wild and decided on bonding earrings," whispered Thomaso after leaving the cinema and stood for a moment in the shadows as they shared a kiss._

" _What have you taken? Bonding earrings, what comes next? A tongue piercing?", joked Severus although it could easily be hidden under their hair and he wouldn't have to worry during his Potions research and experiments that he could destroy the ring by accident._

" _Why not? You could shock the old fossils at your school, maybe a new look on top of it, Sev." smirked Thomaso._

" _No thanks, as if you would dare to try a new look while you work at your private institute in Verona. They had a stricter dress code as most British Boarding schools.", replied Severus._

" _We're allowed to wear piercings as long as they're glamoured.", commented Thomaso and grabbed Severus' hand to drag him to the Subway._

* * *

 _They had almost reached the station as they got ambushed. During the fight the thugs, who belonged to Lilith's organisation managed to separate them A strong build man had soon Severus into a headlock while his companion, injected the drug via a syringe into Severus' bloodstream._

 _This drug would weaken him, while it kept him under control, before he would succumb to the powerful drug and blacked out. A big beefy palm had been brutally pressed over Severus' mouth and forced him to look in Thomaso's direction._

" _Do what we say or we beat him to death!", growled the leader into his ear. "Our boss wants you – seems he had already a buyer for a pretty boy like you. You can't win, and we have no problems to kill your friend, should you trying to be difficult. Nod, if you agree to our deal, or my men would enjoy to beat this wimp until he won't be able to lift a finger. Before we have a bit of fun with him, it is much too long since we all had a chance to rape someone, like him."_

 _Severus nodded reluctantly, he couldn't risk Thomaso's life, but his pendant, a gift from his adoptive father, reacted on his distress and send an alert to his siblings. Thanatos and Phobetor, who had already been in Britain, because they should stand in as witnesses, appeared from the shadows and blasted the thugs away._

 _While Thanatos looked after the unconcious Thomaso, took Phobetor care of their adopted brother. Severus was injured, not as bad as his financé, but both would need medical help and they couldn't bring them to St. Mungo's without anyone informing Dumbledore about it._

 _Nemesis appeared next, she had always had a soft spot for Severus and seeing him injured, broke her. She helped her brothers to call an ambulance, which brought them to the St. Mary's hospital. As they could prove to be Severus' siblings, did the Doctor informed them about the medical results._

 _Thomaso had to be put in a medical coma, and nobody could say, if he would ever awaken. Severus would probably wake up within the next 48 hours, but they couldn't say anything about possible long-term damage._

" _I will inform, Dad. Will you stay with him?", asked Thanatos. His siblings confirmed their wish to stay, because it would probably help their baby brother to know, that they haven't abandoned him in his time of need._

" _As soon as Dad is informed, and Severus will be feeling better, we should go on a hunt. They will bitterly regret to ever lay a hand on our baby brother!", growled Phobetor._

" _I agree, and we should find out, who this mysterious boss was, whom they have mentioned or the buyer, who seems to be interested in Severus.", added Nemesis._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Severus came back to the present and buried his his head in his father's lap. While Erebos lovingly carded the silky black hair of his youngest son, calmed Severus down.

"Thank you, father. It was too much for the moment. I have remembered the day, as we had been ambushed by this gang of thugs. You know what had been strange. Neither the police, nor my siblings have ever been able to either find this mysterious buyer, nor the boss, they had spoken about. Sometimes during the night, I hope and pray that Thomaso would awaken from his coma and remember us, but at times, I can't believe in it any longer. I don't know what I should do, Father!", said Severus quietly.

"Hush, son. We will find a solution. And it doesn't matter, what I have to do, I will find those persons, who are responsible for this despicable attack and I will made them pay. This I do swear, Severus.", vowed Erebos as he hugged Severus.

"I do not know, why I deserve a father like you on my side, father.", murmured Severus as tears of joy were gleaming on his face. Carefully wiped Erebos them away, as he reminded Severus that it would be time for breakfast, before he had to face his test.

"You're right, Father. I will do my best to make you proud.", replied Severus. This man had given him a family, siblings, who cared for him and did back off should he wished it. Even as he had viewed Lucius as brother and Narcissa as a sister, there had still been a gap between, which he never felt with Erebos' children.

Nemesis, well you shouldn't mess with her, she was merciless in getting her revenge and had helped him improve in leap and bounds with the ancient types of weapons. At times it had felt like hell, but now Severus could appreciate it, he was fit, and knew, even should he lost his wand for a few moments, that he wasn't helpless.

The black shorts, he was allowed to wear for the test, had already been brought to their room. After his morning ablutions Severus came out of the bathroom with wet hair already clothed for the coming test, as he sat down at the little table near the fireplace. A Scottish Breakfast awaited the duo, which they enjoyed in silence.

Erebos watched his son thoughtfully, Severus had seldom spoken about his fiancé since they had been ambushed on Good Friday 1984 – but he missed him nevertheless. Severus had been looking forward of having his own family. He had wanted to be a parent and to finally be able to quit teaching, while focusing some hours of the week on his personal research, especially as Thomaso would have been willing to reduce his own workload and work more at home, instead of the University.

* * *

At 9am Griphook came to led Severus to the chamber, where he would prove his worthiness for the title. Jareth had already been seated on his favourite chair with the heads of the Goblin clans around him, all of them would supervise the test. Even Erebos would sat with the Goblins, so that he wouldn't be able to interfere.

As agreed upon, Severus had removed the cuff with the Dark Mark from his arm for the duration of his visit at Gringotts. It had been kept in the safe in their quarters and Severus would get it back, before they'll be heading out.

Without socks and shoes or even a shirt, all due to the strict rules for this test, Severus had already felt tense. He may not know what he could expect, besides the fact that the Princes were one of a handful of families, which still demands the old ways to be followed in chosen the best heir for a title. All adult Princes, who had come into their inheritance on their 17th birthday and hadn't been disowned had been ordered to undergo this test.

According to Griphook, it wouldn't take long 30 minutes maximum, where he had to avoid being grilled to a crisp. Not that this calmed Severus, but it seems to be the only way to officially claimed the Prince Lordship.

His mother, would have never accepted such and old-fashioned test, before demanding that she got the title. To be honest Severus didn't really care for his title, but his studies had shown that the ring for the Prince Lordship had some very excellent protections on it; the most important was a protection against unwanted portkeys or disapparition, and the ability to detect potions and harmful spells in food and drinks.

Griphook silently signalled Severus to stand in the middle of the wide chamber, which was only dimly lit. He waited until Severus stood at ease, before starting to speak:

"The test will be longer than 30 minutes, Master Prince-Snape. A whole set of pipes are able to reach the whole chamber. Your task will be, to stay alert and to avoid the flames, which will appear on the opening. You're not allowed to use magic, hence why you should hand your wand to me for the duration of the test, Heir Prince. It is not advisable to be trapped in a corner, as the flames tends to get hotter, because of the combination of dragon fire and normal fire. Fiendfyre is not a part of a mere Lordship test, but will be used at times to test our best defense master and fire elementals as part of their masteries. In this case, the test would be limited to 15 minutes to avoid deadly injuries. I wish you luck and Dagda's blessing, Master Prince-Snape.", Griphook bowed deeply to Severus, accepted his wand, and a second time to the hidden guests and dignitaries, who would overlook the testing.

Severus used his occlumency techniques to calmed himself and to breathed a few times deeply in and out. This was it, now he will have to prove, that he was a true Prince. 30 minutes trial by fire – yes, the Goblins had their own special brand of humour. According to Griphook, the whole chamber had hidden pipes, that would enable the fire to travel from A to B – and nobody could say where it would come out first.

Fantastic, this meant, he would need all of his senses, as he couldn't even use magic, to avoid the flames, especially as he hadn't planned to be cornered by the hot flames. At least Fiendfyre wasn't used in the test today, a small reprieve, but a reprieve nonetheless.

* * *

Not even a few seconds later erupted a fire column from the wall, which Severus avoided by dropping do the ground and rolled himself up to the left side of the chamber. The test had started and with closed eyes, Severus followed the movements of the flames, at times he had to jump, or even to drop on the heated floor to avoid a flame near his body. Sweat dropped on the ground, hissed as it hit the heated floor, which made the task even worse. As Severus had to be extremely careful, not to slip out on his own body fluids.

It was pure hell, but somehow Severus managed to escape the flames again and again without getting cornered. Time and space doesn't matter, only acting and reacting on the hissing of the flames, and the avoiding of injuries filled his mind.

Suddenly at 9.30am a loud drum solo filled the whole hall, the flames died down, while Severus kneed tiredly on the warm floor. It was over, he had really passed the time, but had he succeeded?

* * *

Jareth stood up and called down: "Greetings, Lord Prince. Once more we will have a worthy Lord on our side. Rest and relax, young Lord. You have proven yourself to our cause. Gringotts and the Goblin Nation will greet you and your clan as our allies and kinsmen."

"Thank you, your Majesty. May all your enemies fear your weapons, and you and your allies will be prosper and thrive now and forever.", replied Severus. Griphook appeared again and led the young Lord out of the chamber, after giving back Severus' wand and congratulated him on his successful test. He pressed a small box in Severus' hand, which contained his Lordship ring and wished him well for his future.

Erebos embraced his son and thanked the Goblins for their help. Without another word, did Erebos apparated them both to his estate in the Lake district, where helpful house elves prepared Severus' bed and ensured that the young Lord Prince will be resting peacefully.

The Immortal only hoped that his older children will be successfully hunting those thugs, who had almost destroyed Severus' happiness. He wasn't willing to lose his son to anyone. And should it be necessary than he would burn the world down, before he let anyone violating his beloved youngest son.

He had already lost one son to unknown enemies, he will not lose a second son to them. No matter the cost, if they want war, then they will get a war, which they will never be able to forget.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 – Interlude I Meeting my desire**_

Voldemort had been dreaming about the first time as he met the young Potions Prodigy Severus Prince-Snape. It had been during the Yule Ball 1974 at the Malfoy Estate in Wiltshire/England. As soon as he saw the young boy, the Dark Lord felt an unexpected longing within his veins.

* * *

 _He had only one thought that dominated his mind. He will belong to me, no matter the cost. It had been laughable easy to lure the young boy away from the crowd, and into the empty library, which the Dark Lord had sealed tight, not even a house elf would have been able to enter, until Voldemort had been finished._

 _Leading the teenager to a couch in front of the fireplace, the Dark Lord couldn't stop himself and started to hiss in Parseltongue: "Pretty boy" - Severus' reaction had been amusing to say the least. His eyes dilated and he seems to be frozen on the spot, but Voldemort had been delighted. A young man who react to his special talent, yes, this needs to be explored further._

 _He sat down on the couch and dragged Severus with him. "Relax, you have nothing to fear, my shy little serpent.", hissed the Dark Lord as he pressed a soft kiss on Severus' lips._

 _It was amusing how the teenager still tried to fight against the influence on his body, but it was fruitless. Before Severus had a chance to protest did Voldemort kissed him passionately, biting him on his lips, so that he would open his mouth and submit to the older man. Not caring that he stole Severus' first kiss, after all he was the Dark Lord and he wanted to claim the teenager._

" _Good boy, you're mine. And I will claim you very soon, my little serpent. I have only to take a few precautions so that nobody could take you away from me. I will be placing a geas on you, that will ensure that you will be staying pure for me. And a second enchantment, which will ensure that your dreams will be filled with a deeply longing for me – your lord and Master. On your 17th birthday you will come to me on your own free will and accept my mark as the sign of your utmost loyalty, my beloved Severus. I will grant you the best tutors, money can buy. For my generosity you will be granting me your heart, life and soul, my beloved little serpent. What do you say?", asked Voldemort, using the Parseltongue to get his will._

" _Yes, I do accept your offer, Master.", replied Severus sleepily. "Why me? I'm nothing special, you could do so much better, Sir?"_

" _You're the only one I want. I will even grant you a special mark, so that I have a way to find you anytime, my dear Severus. It will only be visible, if I wished it. The Ministry or Dumbledore's minions didn't need to find out, how important you are to me.", explained Voldemort amused. "However I do not share, keep that in mind, my sweet boy. Should you even consider to stray, then I will punish you harshly. This mudblood, I do not wish that you spend time with her, instead you will either study or spend your time with your fellow house members, Severus. Or I will punish you for your defiance."_

" _I will even allow you 3 more years of freedom, but then you will pledge yourself to my cause, little prince. Or anyone you have ever cared about will die. And believe me, I do know how to prolong pain. I can even made it pleasurable for them, if I wished to totally fuck with their brains. So, what do you say, Severus?", smirked Voldemort as he had switched to English and cradled the shocked teenager to his chest._

" _I- I – I don't know, Sir.", stammered Severus._

" _It would be such a pity, if someone would either rape or even disfigure Lily Evans, don't you agree my shy serpent?", asked Voldemort as he grabbed Severus' arms roughly to prevent his escape attempt._

" _Not Lily, please **I'll do anything** , if you won't harm her. I'll give you my word.", replied Severus scared._

" _Anything – you should never promise anything, Severus. But why should I deny it to you? Kiss me and seal our bond, my sweet boy. Or your pet mudblood will be dead at the end of the week.", laughed Voldemort evilly._

* * *

 _He had cleverly placed the small teenager over his lap and used a sticking charm to ensure that he stayed put. Now his hands moved slowly southwards, while he whispered in Severus' ears, how he enjoys his reaction to anything that Voldemort had planned to do with him. Voldemort would wait, until he was 16, before going further, but he was willing to show Severus, what he can expect later._

 _Severus hadn't understand this implication, as the charm had been lifted, he was free to move, but suddenly he felt cold air at his privates. Scared looked the boy down and discovered his unexpected nakedness._

 _A spell transfigured the couch into a big bed and silk ropes affixed the shocked boy on the bed, while Voldemort, kneeling in his naked glory in front of the terrified boy. He felt something cold and wet dripping down his legs and didn't dare to look down, this had to be a nightmare._

" _You're still too young, my dear sweet child. But no need to worry, I will take my time to explore your body, and you will explore mine. I have heard from many sources that you're a very eager student, Severus. Therefore you will learn something new today, how it will be feeling to receive a blow-job or later giving one, too. I do not think, that you will be ready for this today, but maybe on our next encounter you will return the favour, my little serpent.", explained Voldemort amused._

 _Without waiting any longer did Voldemort take Severus' teenager cock in his mouth and he'd suck on it, as if it was an ice lolly. His strong hands grabbed Severus' hips and forced the boy to moved in synch with the older male, until he felt the tightening of Severus' balls. It didn't take long for Severus to spill his seed in Tom's mouth, while he screamed in ecstasy, never before had he felt such powerful emotions soaring through his body._

 _Severus trembled, which increased Voldemort's pleasure, his little serpent was adorable in his shyness and innocence. Voldemort pressed his little captive on the bed and started to play with Severus' body, while watching closely to gauge Severus' reactions. His fingers slid suddenly into Severus' hole, which caused Severus to jerk up, of feeling suddenly stuffed. The Dark Lord didn't rest until he found Severus' pleasure spot and pressed on it, until the boy came with a shout, cum shooting from his cock and the teenager passed out shortly. His second orgasm at the end of the Dark Lord, and the day was still young._

* * *

 _After waking up, he stared into Voldemort's red eyes and heard him asking:_

" _Ready for round two, my little serpent?"_

" _N-N-No, p-pl-please. I can't, it is too much, M-Ma-Master.", stammered Severus scared._

" _As you wish, my Severus.", smirked Voldemort and removed his hand from Severus' hole. A cleaning and lubrication spell hit Severus and the boy shivered, not knowing why he deserves such a strange treatment. Before he had even a chance to protest, felt he Voldemort's tongue rimming his tight little hole. Severus squirmed and screamed, as the stimulation was too much for his tired body. Suddenly Voldemort's hand started to play with Severus' cock, until he come again._

" _This is enough for today, my little serpent. However you still owe me a kiss, Severus. And to show your goodwill you will sleep in my bed tonight. This isn't negotiable or should I send my men to Cokeworth for a little visit with your pet mudblood?", informed him Voldemort._

" _No, I'll sleep in your bed, Sir. As long as you let them live in peace. Please, she is my friend, Sir.", replied Severus anxiously._

" _Good, you will not do anything stupid, it would be a shame, if I had to punish you, my sweet child.", warned him Voldemort as he carded his hands through Severus' silky hair._

" _No, Sir. I will be on my best behaviour. We will only sleep in the same bed with clothes, or am I wrong, Sir?", asked Severus timidly._

" _Indeed, only a harmless sleepover, Severus. Tomorrow I will place the protection spell on you, don't forget it – at 10am in the drawing room.", smiled Voldemort, who had removed the silk ropes on Severus' limbs._

" _W-Wh-What should I call you, Sir?", inquired Severus. Better to play along, until he finds a way to escape this bizarre situation. Hopefully he didn't have to sign anything, magical contracts can't be broken easily and were usually signed with a bloodquill._

" _You can call me either Tom or Marvolo, if we're alone, my little serpent. I would even allow you to call me Daddy, Severus.", replied Voldemort as he bowed down and kissed Severus, relishing in Severus' submission. He didn't even try any longer to fight him off. Even as a few tears were running down his face._

" _And you will be such a good little boy for your Daddy, Severus.", whispered Voldemort as he deepened the kiss. Tenderly wiped he away the tears and placed a few soft kisses on Severus' jawline._

 _A silent spell clothed them again and Voldemort smiled as he takes a closer look at his prize. Yes, Severus wouldn't dare to defy him, not now and he would ensure that he wouldn't dream about it later._

* * *

 _They had left the library and were on the way to their rooms as the doorbell rung. Severus reacted automatically, as he walked over to open the door and looked surprised in Lily's eyes. His hair was ruffled, he had some hickeys on his neck, but he had ignored it in his goal to go as far away from the elder dark wizard as he was able to, hoping, that it was only a bad dream and that nothing had happened to him._

" _Lily, what are you doing here?", asked Severus astonished._

" _Your mother told me you would be here, Sev. Why are you here? You know that they're bad people.", answered Lily._

" _You do not know them Lils, they're really nice people, if you know them better.", defended Severus his hosts, although he looked cautiously around, the Dark Lord could still be lurking somewhere in the shadows._

 _She looked closer and noticed the hickeys on Severus' neck, and drew her hand back, as if she had been burned, and pondered should she ask, who was responsible for them._

" _Really, Severus? What have I told you about dealing with the likes of her?", growled Voldemort as he stepped behind the teenager and laid a possessive hand on his shoulder. His sharp nails cutting into Severus' flesh._

" _What? Who do you think you are? Severus, why did you let him get away with this?", screamed Lily. She didn't even saw the fear flickering in Severus' eyes._

" _My name, young lady, is Tom Marvolo Slytherin – and young Severus had been promised to me, since the moment he was born. Of course someone like you wouldn't understand the importance of securing a good marriage for gifted children. Young Severus will be soon signing the contract, and I consider seriously to take him from Hogwarts. After all it would be a pity, if he can't focus solely on his studies, because he has to dealt with your ilk.", commented Voldemort._

" _Go to your room, my little serpent. We will talk about your punishment at a later time. I can't stand defiance.", ordered Voldemort coldly. He shoved the teenager in the direction of the west wing and glared at him, until Severus nodded silently and run to his room._

* * *

 _Without a second thought the dark lord erected a silencing bubble around them and his red eyes gleaming dangerously as he spoke to Lily:_

" _Let's put aside any niceties, **mudblood.** You do want to know, who I am? I am Voldemort, the dark lord, and your young friend will be my consort, no matter how much he may shy back from this idea. It is his destiny. I will ensure that you can't talk about this or change his mind, because I have already found the perfect leverage to ensure his total submission. I will claim him, as he turns 17 – and nothing you can do will stop this union."_

" _What? You're too old! You could be his father! And Severus would never agree to such a farce!", screamed Lily._

" _Do you really believe this? You don't seem to know him well enough. Severus is already mine, he was very quick to agree, after hearing my offer. Your life seems to mean something to him, even if I don't see the appeal. An arrogant mudblood like so many others, with a few magical gifts, nothing special at all. Although it works nicely to keep my little serpent on a tight leash. Anger me, mudblood and I will put a geas on him, that will repel you violently or maybe I can find one, that will ensure that he will use a certain vocabulary, when he had to talk to a mudblood like you, should you ever dare to touch him again. Maybe a nice collar on his neck to shock him, should he defy my clear orders. Are you sure, that you're willing to risk this?", mocked her Voldemort._

 _Lily stared at the older male in shock, this couldn't be true, but his behaviour told her, this man wasn't one who can be trifled with. He wouldn't hesitate to do anything he could do to keep his little serpent at his side, no matter the cost._

" _You can't do that, he isn't your toy.", cried Lily."_

 _Voldemort chuckled, because the young girl had no idea that technically speaking, thanks to a little contract, Severus' status would be defined by Voldemort. Consort, sex slave or boy toy - it was Voldemort's decision what Severus would be to him and the teenager had no other choice as to accept it._

" _Wrong, mudblood. **He is mine** , I can do with him whatever I want And should I wish it, remove him from Hogwarts and let him study with private tutors, which I have chosen personally.", reminded Voldemort the unwanted guest. He hold suddenly a picture from their little heated library session in his hand and throw it at Lily._

" _Look at this, he had been so responsive to any of my touches, and this is only the begin, mudblood. Soon he will offer me anything, should I only dream about it, and he will do it with a smile on his beautiful face.", smirked the Dark Lord._

" _If you're know what is good for you, mudblood, then you'll forget that you ever know him. Or the next time you cross me, he can visit you in St. Mungo's. Should you be difficult, then I would be forced to wipe you from his mind. I would enjoy nothing more as having Severus' complete devotion and submission. Better go home now, mudblood, I have a naughty little boy to punish.", laughed Voldemort evilly as his magic flung Lily out of the door._

* * *

Voldemort woke up in his room in St. Mary's hospital. He had to admit that it was one of his favoured memories. The first time, where he got Severus submit to his wishes, it was too bad that the Mudblood had complicated everything.

It had taken a few years, before Severus was back at his side and yes, he had been angry after learning that Severus had been adopted, and not by anyone else as Erebos Ores. The Ores Clan was dangerous, rumours circulated in certain circles about their power and influence. That they wouldn't hesitate to go on a killing spree if you harm one of them, family above all. But win them as an ally and you can't lose. Maybe he shouldn't have whipped Severus so harshly that it leave marks on his back, but he had been furious with him about trying to break free from Voldemort's influence.

Something that he wanted to nip in the bud. It was a pity that Severus had been much too cautious to sign anything without scanning and reading it closely. But now, in this new body, he had time to claim Severus.

He couldn't wait to see Severus' reaction, after their first kiss. He would never let him go again. And he will teach him a lesson, that Severus wouldn't be able to forget. He belonged to Voldemort with soul, mind and body.

* * *

A smirk was visible on Thomas's face – that was the optimal solution, the ritual to bind someone in flesh, soul and blood – even when you can only use it on a new moon night, but once fulfilled, Severus wouldn't resist him any longer.

No defiance, no rebellion, complete submission to Voldemort and should it be necessary he could use a few Lethe leaves to made his little serpent forgot anything, that Voldemort wanted him to forget.

And what a lovely coincidence that the man with whom his little serpent had wanted to elope had the same initials as Voldemort had chosen for his new name. Voldemort had enjoyed to branded Severus' chest with them – a clear sign, to whom he belonged.

"You will be back in my arms, before you realise, that you have been duped, Severus. I will have to punish you, but afterwards, I have finally time to claim you in body, mind and soul. Nobody will be able to free you ever again. I should have really placed this geas on you, that would ensure your purity, but well I wouldn't forget it ever again, my little serpent. The mudblood may be dead, but her son – the bloody boy who lives is still alive and kicking. And you have already tried to save him. You really can't help yourself – always trying to protect children. This will be your downfall, my sweet boy.", laughed Voldemort as he indulged in grapes and cheese, which had been brought by his loyal house elf.

"I will ensnare you, convince you, that you love me and then, we will consummate the bonding, which make you mine forever. I can't wait until you will finally carrying my heir, Severus. I will not repeat my past mistakes, but I will never give you up. And I will gladly kill and maim anyone, who seriously consider to separate us. Be they mortal or immortal, I do not care about it at all. Except calling you mine again. Getting lost in your beautiful dark eyes, while I made your body sing in pleasure to my touches. This time you will fall for me, as I have fallen for you after I had set my sight on you all those years ago at Malfoy Manor.", mused Voldemort.

* * *

Once more did Voldemort called his elf for the special potion, that would create visions of a possible future. The elf had already sealed off the room, so that nobody could enter it without his Master's approval. He drunk it down and laid back on the bed, which his elf had changed into a comfortable king-sized bed fit for a king. The potion began to effect him, and drew the Dark Lord into a vision, which would be happen 1993, if nobody stopped him before.

* * *

 _He was at Hogwarts the rest of Dumbledore's little order and all staff members in chains before his black throne. Dumbledore had been killed by Voldemort, not with magic – no, a sword infused with Basilisk Venom, that Voldemort had once collected as a young student in the chamber of Secrets, had decapitated the old coot. Voldemort had been disguised as Mad Eye Moody, whom he had killed earlier with the same sword and wore a Parseltongue glamour, which couldn't be discovered by normal means. Now he had shed the glamour and stood there in his full glory, triumphant at last. Even the students had lost their wands and had been immobilised. His most loyal lieutenant Bellatrix Lestrange had brought him his prize – the young Potions Master bound with strong ropes, openly showing his disgust at the situation, which only increased Voldemort's amusement._

" _Rodolphus bring me the brat, their saviour. They all should see what happens to those who dare to oppose me. Don't worry, Potter, you will be soon united with your parents. Your mudblood mother was a thorn in my side, but I have enjoyed to kill her. I should have done it decades ago, as she tried to corrupt my sly serpent. But better late than never, don't you agree Potter?", laughed Voldemort._

 _A nod to Bellatrix, who forced Severus on his knees, she really enjoyed his silent despair. He wouldn't escape her Master again and she and Rodolphus would be rewarded greatly for their unwavering loyalty._

 _The tyrant stepped closer to the Potions Master and grabbed brutally the silky hair of his prisoner, as he forced him to look into his cold red eyes._

" _Tsk, tsk, Severus. I would have thought, that you have learned your lesson. This is your last chance. Agree to my conditions or I will slaughter mercilessly every adult and student who had been bound in this hall. It had been so long since I had the chance of a real blood bath.", smirked Voldemort._

 _Severus spat him directly in the face, which resulted in being backhanded by the Dark Lord, so that the bound Potions Master landed on his back, but still didn't lost his defiance._

" _I would rather kill myself or end my days as a mere muggle as accepting any suggestion you may have for me, Riddle," sneered Severus._

" _Is that so, maybe you need a little reminder, Severus to whom yo belong – now and forever. I will enjoy to bound the Potter brat as a concubine to the Lestrange-Black bloodline. You know how much Bella enjoys new toys.", taunted him Voldemort._

" _I would made you watch, as they took his virginity and maybe I could place a geas on him, so that he would never be able to remember it. Ah, what for a horrible thought, to think, they took your most precious gift that you can give to anyone.", smiled the tyrant._

" _And the youngest Weasley chit will be a suitable reward for Dolohov."_

" _ **NO**_! _Let them be! You win. My life, my freedom my soul for their life, freedom and souls. If you swear on your life and magic that neither you nor any of your followers will lay a hand on them ever again", murmured Severus broken._

" _See, I knew that you would realise you error with a bit of help, my little sly serpent. I can't wait to finally claim you. Why wait, we can do it right here, in front of those witnesses, Severus", laughed Voldemort as he forced a kiss on his unwilling prisoner._

* * *

The vision ended, but Voldemort was pleased, yes this would work. Know your enemies and you will not lose. Severus would come back to him, or those children and staff members would suffer.

His experience had taught him that a second vision would follow shortly, which made him relax a bit more, yes, he felt already the tugging at his navel.

* * *

 _His feet crushed a small vial, looking down, he saw the fine dust and a few leaves, - Lethe leaves, yes, they were always good to get rid of minor problems. Looking around he saw Severus, unconscious leaning against a wall, a ripped shirt on his lean frame and a pair of black denims._

 _Carefully stepped Voldemort closer, he may have been more at ease in his new body, but Severus had always been a light sleeper. Removing the ripped shirt, Voldemort chuckled as he saw the fresh cuts on Severus' torso. It shouldn't surprise him that his sly serpent hadn't accept his defeat graciously._

" _Now, you're finally mine, Severus. It had been so long, but as I have told you once before, I will never let you go! It is time to take you home, waking you up and claim you before you have a chance to come to your senses, my precious prince.", whispered the Dark Lord in the ear of his prisoner._

" _I should de-age you properly, you were so malleable as a teenager. They would all be looking for your adult self, but nobody would consider that I could just remove a few years of your age, before I'll be claiming you. Yes, my youthful consort. Eager to please your lord and master, while I crush the magical world under the heel of my boots.", chuckled Voldemort as he hoisted the unconcious man in his arms and apparated to his old estate._

 _Slytherin Manor had been well hidden, and only someone, who had the original bloodline could cross the wards, but even then he was free to bring guests or a future bride or consort home. Nobody would find them here, Voldemort had time to claim his prize, ensure that he really loves him, as he had once loved the man, whose body he had stolen to began a new life._

" _This will be your new home, Severus. A gilded cage, which you will only leave, if I have given you the permission to go, but even then I will have a close eye on you. To prevent that anyone could led you astray, my shy serpent. Nagini had a special venom, that could de-age anyone to an age that had been chosen by me. It would be only a small bite, to pump this venom in your blood, and then I will have you, uncorrupted at my mercy."_

* * *

The vision ended, but Voldemort had been delighted both versions had filled him with glee. He would finally get his biggest wish fulfilled, his stubborn consort back at his side, and the totally control over the British isles. It was time to made the world tremble once more in fear of his name and of his most loyal followers. The enforcers had already taken Dumbledore out of the picture, which made it even easier to conquer the British Isles. This time he will not lose his advantages. Instead of killing his most dangerous enemies, except the old coot, he will bound them to his most loyal followers with absolute contracts and under the influence of the Lethe leaves will they forget anything, that Voldemort didn't deem them necessary of knowing. What a glorious future lies ahead of him, this time the Dark Lord would ensure that his vision come true.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 – Interlude II – Waking up for your worst nightmare**_

 _ **A/N: Severus woke up in Voldemort's lair – how had he ended up in the past? What should he do, now that Voldemort knows some of his secrets? Is it a dream or reality? And since when is the Dark Lord sane again? And looks to be in his late 30s?**_

* * *

 _Severus woke up, naked and chained to the bed in Voldemort's lair. No, this couldn't be true. He hadn't been here since Samhain 1981 – and he would have remembered, if he had been captured. The last thing he remembered was leaving the bank with his father, looking at his hand, yes, there it was the Prince family ring, which confirmed him as Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince._

 _A dark chuckle made Severus turn his head, as much as the chains allowed it. The Dark Lord stepped into the light of the bedroom, he did look younger than before, more alive and somehow he scared Severus even more, as he had on their first meeting on Yule 1974 at Malfoy Manor._

" _Finally, my little serpent, we will consummate our bond and nothing will ever be able to separate us again, Severus.", smirked Voldemort, who stand naked and fully erect in the middle of the bedroom._

" _Do you know what today is, my little Prince?", hissed the tyrant, as he roughly grabbed Severus' hair and forced the bound man to look him into the red eyes._

" _N-No, I do not know what today is, Sir.", murmured Severus timidly._

" _Tonight will we celebrate Samhain – or to be more explicit – it is the **31** **st** **October 1981** , but I have decided to change my plans, my sweet little boy. I should be angry with you, you have kept secrets from me, especially that you're one of the very rare male bearers. And a submissive one on top of that. A rare treat, but worthy for someone like me, my beloved Severus. What have I told you would happen, if you anytime again kept secrets from me, Severus?", asked Voldemort as he tugged harshly at Severus' hair._

" _No, it can't be that had been over 10 years ago.", screamed Severus aghast._

" _Yes, I remember it quite well, my stubborn little serpent. Did you really thought, that you could defy me, without having to face your consequences, my sly serpent? Have you forgotten my little message, which I have left in your office? I have told you, that I can't stand defiance, and that I will made you pay in your blood, tears and with your body, my little prince! But there are many ways and rituals to change the past. And I had always had a very explicit and vast knowledge about arcane magic, my little serpent.", laughed Voldemort heartily. He enjoyed the naked despair and fear in Severus' dark eyes._

" _What have you done?", murmured Severus broken. This had to be a nightmare, this couldn't be true. Had he come by accident come into contact with one of Phoebtor's special weapons? Nightmares fell in his domain, and he always looked for new ways to incorporate them in weapons or even in new potions to increase their effectively. He seems to be different, and it made him even more dangerous than ever before. He didn't even look a day over 35, although he should now be in his early 60s, but who knows which forbidden branches of magic Voldemort had used to regain his youthful looks?_

" _What do you think, my dear Severus?", asked Voldemort mockingly. He had missed this so much and it was worth the loss of his horcruxes, after all Nagini was still alive and thriving and he would finally claim his little stubborn serpent for the rest of their natural lives. And should he manage to trigger the dormant gene in Severus' DNA none of them will ever die._

" _I have done something, that will ensure my victory over Britain, Severus. And I will ensure that we will consummate our bond, before **anyone** can interfere not even your adoptive family will know it, before it is too late.", growled Voldemort. "You will be carrying my child, before I send you back to your own time, my sly serpent. But that is only a small part of my revenge plan, you will be so totally under my thrall, that you will never again be able to betray me, my little prince!"_

* * *

 _A non-verbal spell tighten the chains, that bound Severus to the bed, and granted Voldemort a magnificent view on his prize. Severus hissed in pain, as the chains cut into his naked flesh. He couldn't do anything to stop the Dark Lord. These chains were constructed to cut of the magical flow in the body of anyone, who had been caught in them._

" _Hush, Severus. I do not care for this prophecy any longer, but sadly the mudblood and her family will still need to die. You shouldn't have lied to me or omitted anything. Wormtail had left a nice little surprise in their cellar and a second one had he already distributed at the Longbottom residence. Such a tragedy, but nobody will survive the explosion. A nice little potion, which I had created during my early adulthood, will kept them unconcious as the flames consumed their estates.", informed him Voldemort coldly and relished in the tears, which were dropping from Severus' dark eyes._

 _He licked them away and pressed his strong hands on the shivering body beneath him, until Severus looked him in the cold red eyes._

" _Please stop it, I do what you want, I'll become yours, but please do not kill them. I deserved to be punished for my behaviour, Master. But do not kill them for my folly.", pleaded Severus scared for the life of those order members. He didn't believe any longer to be able to escape his fate, but he could still try to made Voldemort change his mind._

 _Voldemort smiled, a terrifying smile, as he pressed one of his nails into Severus' cock slit, resulting in Severus' body arching up to escape the pain, which suddenly overflowed his body. His left hand had slid into Severus' virginal hole and found his prostrate, which ensured that pain and pleasure now flooded Severus' body and made him shivering anew._

" _Stop, please, stop it, it is too much.", stammered Severus, before he lost the control and cum spilled on his stomach and on Voldemort's hand._

* * *

" _Why should I do that, Severus? The night is still young. But you will be a very good boy for your Daddy, won't you my sly serpent? After all you want them to live, therefore you will accept my advances.", laughed Voldemort evilly._

 _Severus nodded, not daring to say another word, it seems that Voldemort wanted him to suffer for his past behaviour. A non-verbal spell removed the chains suddenly, which made the young Potions Master fell on the bed, and not long afterwards pounced the Dark Lord on him, and pressed him down on the cover with his heavier body._

" _This ritual, which I have used, has some very big advantages, my beloved Prince. I can steal you **anytime** I want from your time. And nobody will be able to stop me. Be they mortal or immortal. You will not even know, how near I am in your own time. But if I wished to, you will be transported instantly at my side. No wards or spells are able to stop it. **My word** is your absolute law, my little prince.", gloated Voldemort._

" _Yes, now it is official, this was a nightmare", groaned Severus – this couldn't be true. At least he hoped, that it was only a bad dream, anything else would be too hard to stomach._

" _But now, I was patient enough, my beloved.", began Voldemort and a well-known cooling spell hit Severus' hole, the liquid run down his legs and confirmed his worst fears. This time, nothing and nobody would stop the Dark Lord from claiming him._

* * *

 _Voldemort bowed down, and slung with ease Severus' long legs around his stomach, a non-verbal spell ensured that he couldn't remove them without Voldemort's permission, and this permission wouldn't be given, until Voldemort's seed coated and filled Severus' hole._

" _Listen well, my little serpent. I will now fill you with my seed, and your task will be to hold it all within your body, should only a bit of it trickle out, then I will have to punish you very severely. A spanking off your naked bum, would be a nice start, Severus.", mused the tyrant._

" _Before the night is over you will be round with my child. And I will ensure that you will never forget our union. I have even a nice little collar for you, that will grant me your complete obedience, my little prince.", laughed Voldemort, as he fondled his prisoner._

 _Severus shook his head, but it didn't help at all, because in one quick thrust, the Dark Lord had taken Severus' virginity and hit professionally Severus' prostate, before he retreated a bit, and thrust his long and broad dick again in the tight passage._

" _Don't keep it in, my boy. Let it go, you will feel so much better. Say it, come on.", encouraged him Voldemort, as he thrust again and again against Severus' prostate._

 _Severus tried to stay silent, but it was fruitless, especially as Voldemort began to suck on his nipples and his hands started to play with Severus' cock. This stimulation proved to be too much for Severus' body and he released his anticipation and his helplessness in a wild scream, while his cum coated them both in the white liquid._

 _Voldemort's dick followed suit and pumped the hot white semen into Severus' body. He didn't take long for Voldemort to end the spell and lay the totally spend and boneless body of his prisoner back on the bed. Not one small trickle left Severus' cleft, he kept the whole load inside. Even as Voldemort turned Severus on his stomach and summoned an anal plug to ensured that his plan would be successful._

 _Yes, he had trained his pet well over the first 7 years of their acquaintance. During the first year, he couldn't always swallow anything from Voldemort' cock or kept any objects inside his anus, and this had been harshly punished by Voldemort. Either he had used a strict bathroom control or ensured that Severus wouldn't be able to cum for days, without Voldemort's explicit permission. And of course he had always spanked him first, to teach him the necessary discipline and to realised whom he belonged to._

 _The younger man was too weak and too tired to put up a fight. Voldemort hoisted him into his arms, and stepped away from the bed. He called a house elf and ordered a completely remade bed. The elf obeyed and soon afterwards, he laid his prisoner back into the bed and slipped besides him under the thick covers._

* * *

 _A quick kiss to Severus' brow and the clear order in Parseltongue "sleep", was enough for his tired partner. He slept within seconds in Voldemort's arms. Never realising that the despot had used another spell to confirm that his plan had worked._

 _The Dark Wizard summoned silently his wand and after cutting his own finger, to drew the necessary runes on Severus' bare chest, did he chant in Parseltongue the specialised geas, which would evoke Severus' hidden feelings for Voldemort and the longing to be back at his side. He even added a second one, which would ensure that nobody except himself can have any sexual relationships with his chosen partner, without either dying in bizarre accidents or losing their magic. No, he didn't want to risk that anyone else could steal Severus away. He belongs to him, and only to him._

 _He didn't even care, that Severus' family could figure out, what he had done. It was already too late for them to stop it. Yes, he will have his perfect little family, Severus belongs now irrevocably to him. Both geasa will ensure that any defiance will be snuffed out early, maybe he could add a nice collar to the mix, after he had claimed Severus again successfully in the future, too._

* * *

Severus opened terrified his eyes. Cautiously he looked around, no he wasn't back in Voldemort's lair and a quick tempus confirmed it was still Summer 1992 – but nevertheless he felt insecure and unsafe, even in his father's house.

His hand shot automatically to his stomach, and Severus' hand stilled over his bare chest. Not only were the runes still visible, but his stomach had a small bulge, as if… no, it had been a dream, just a bad dream.

And from far far away he heard a cold smooth voice whispering in his ear:

 _"I'll see you soon again, my beloved Severus. You're now mine for the rest of our natural lives. Nobody would believe such a wild and crazy story, therefore better not to tell anyone about it, or your godson could die by a tragic accident."_

Severus jumped out of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, before he lost the rest of his evening meal. Why had he only the bad feeling that the nightmare only had just begun?

* * *

Nemesis came into his bedroom and hugged her baby brother silently. Something had him scared terribly, but knowing Severus, he wouldn't be able to talk about it. Not so soon after it was still fresh on his mind.

With trembling hands, summoned Severus his wand and removed the horrible memory from his mind and put it into a small vial, which he handed to his sister. Nemesis nodded and put the vial into her pocket, humming an old lullaby, she managed to calm Severus down. He even closed his eyes and his wand fell on the floor.

Carefully tucked the goddess him in, placed his wand on the nightmare and left the room to talk with her father. After placing a powerful shield around the whole area – you never know, who else would thought to use the dreamscape for another hideous attack.

* * *

It had been a warning, which Erebos confirmed after he and his older children had viewed the memory. They had hoped that nobody would remember those old rituals, but now it was time to take the necessary precautions to protect Severus against unwanted calls by a self-styled Dark Lord.

"I will take tomorrow Persephone's special healing cure to Severus – so that we can destroy these illusions. Unfortunately Voldie isn't stupid – and should he had been successful, it would have bound your little brother to him, even against his clear will.", commented Erebos thoughtfully.

"I will look in our vaults for protection gear, especially against malicious rituals, unwanted visitors in your personal dreamscapes and then we need to speak with Lady Magic – Hecate, Father.", suggested Phobetor.

"Yes, it is overdue that we talk with her about her grave negligence of male bearers – she had created them, but didn't seem to thought about potential risks and loopholes, which can be used by unfriendly forces. Let's hope that we can close those loopholes, before anyone else tried to violate Severus again – be it in reality, in a vision or in a dreamscape.", growled Erebos.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So what did you think? Was it a nightmare – or did Voldemort really managed to successfully "steal" Severus directly from his family without them any wiser and even managed to claim him?**_

 _ **So, who should get the honours to kill Voldemort? I'm open for suggestions….**_

 _ **This chapter opened the door for a potential spin-off: "The Enforcers: Claiming Severus" which would be set up in the Marauder Era – should enough interest be existing, then I could be convinced to start on the sequel. Your choice ;3**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 – Interlude III – Voldemort's memory of the 31st October 1981**_

 _ **A/N: Should I blame my muse or my readers for working on a new chapter for this story? Anyway, in this chapter the focus will be on one of the most important results for canon – which hadn't been shown in detail in the books. It had only been mentioned, what could have happened, but as except of Voldemort & Harry nobody survived the night – and let's hope that Dumbledore hadn't secretly installed surveillance equipment, this is the perfect spot to play with it…**_

 _ **Yes, it will be differ to the known explanation in the books, for a variety of reasons:**_

 _ **a) Voldemort, wanted to kill them as a punishment for his stubborn consort**_

 _ **b) Voldemort really hates Lily for taking Severus' whole attention**_

 _ **c) Voldemort is much more crueller as in canon, which results in his treatment of the adult Potters. And let's be honest, why kill the toddler with a quick Avada Kedavra, if you could torment the Mother firstly with a crucio, and then use the imperio on her, to kill the boy herself… (I never claimed that Voldemort is a nice harmless fluffy bunny)**_

 _ **d) Voldemort had learned via legilimency of Peter Pettigrew, one of Severus' biggest secrets and now he will celebrate Samhain with the killing of the possible prophecy children, before he claimed his stubborn little snake.**_

 _ **e)Severus will not find Lily's body or enter the house in Godric's Hollow on that fateful night, as he is still chained to Voldemort's bed.**_

 _ **31st October 1981**_

* * *

 _Tonight was the night of his final triumph over Magical Britain. He would kill both families, whose sons had the chance to become his biggest threat to his life. And afterwards he would enjoy the spoils of the war and claim his stubborn future consort._

 _Over 7 years had he needed, until Severus had had accepted more or less willingly, that Voldemort would never let him go. There had been times, where the Dark Lord ranted bitterly, not having killed Lily Evans on the spot, as the mudblood had the audacity to confront him on Yule 1974 about his relationship with Severus Snape._

 _It would have been so easy, as the stupid gullible girl had nobody told, that she went to Malfoy Manor for the mere chance to talk some sense into her dour Slytherin friend. But no, he had wanted to show a bit clemency for the girl, who had such a strong grip of his young lover. It had been the same day, where he had shown Severus the contract, that would allow him to do with Severus anything he wanted to do – and the boy had to accept it without a chance of refusal._

* * *

 _Luckily for Voldemort, nobody had ever consider changing the law regarding the rights of a shunned party of a marriage contract. Not to mention that they hadn't closed any loopholes in selling said contracts off to a third party, if they owed a life debt to them, something which Voldemort could use for his personal gain._

 _Yes, he had often looked back fondly, not only were his photo albums a big help, where he kept every memory of their various encounters in it, but the pensieve, which he often used to remind Severus, that he only belonged to one master – Voldemort – and that he had no choice than to obey, should he wanted the mudblood to survive her years in the Magical World._

 _Since he wanted to wait, until he took Severus' virginity, his training had to be quite different to the usual ways of breaking a young sex slave. Instead of using his cum in Severus' hole to force him to keep it inside – Voldemort had chosen objects and various liquids, which he filled in via syringes or vials, at times he even used whipped cream cans, and anytime Severus wasn't able to keep anything of those objects or liquids inside his tight little hole, he had been punished severely by the older male._

 _Not even two years later, trickled nothing out of Severus' tight hole, not even, when Voldemort stimulated his little serpent sexually, no the boy clenched his muscles tightly, until the dark wizard allowed him to release. Yes, he enjoyed their shared time, and the absolute power he had over the lithe teenager._

 _And he had learned to suck his cock like a true Master, but never forgetting his place. Voldemort enjoyed his power over his future consort. It hadn't been easy, but now the young Potions Master didn't even consider an escape from Voldemort's arms a possibility any longer. The contract ensured that Severus wouldn't try to escape his future husband, not when he wanted to protect his loved ones. Tonight he would finally claim his prize, while he would ensure that Severus would never be able to recall anything about the mudblood ever again._

* * *

 _Only Lily Evans had been a fly in the ointment. She was a danger as long as she was alive, even if she was a good leverage to ensure that Severus wouldn't even consider an escape or a transfer to another school. Something that Abraxas could have arranged in the blink of an eye. No, better forcing the teenager to play after his tune. She was Dumbledore's niece the result of a tryst of Dumbledore's dimwitted brother with one of his barmaids. The old coot had been very displeased as he saw the result of his brother's folly. A newborn bastard niece, who thankfully didn't resemble her father or Albus in any way or form. No, she was 100% her mother, an Irish muggleborn, which Dumbledore obliviated before he dumped her with bound magic in the muggle world. It wouldn't do that anyone learned about it, it would only ruin the Dumbledore name again. Obliviating Aberforth was child's play and the newborn baby girl had Dumbledore brought to a Squib-couple in Cokeworth – Henry & Rose Evans. They had been indebted to Dumbledore and bound via a life debt, which he had used to place them as spies near Eileen Snape née Prince and her future offspring. _

_Nobody, except Voldemort, had ever seen him without his glamour. But the dark lord had always appreciated both forms of his future consort. The onyx eyes, the alabaster skin and the raven-black silky hair in contrast, which awoken his hunger in the Dark Lord, to capture the young wizard and never let him escape again. His initials on Severus' collarbone, which worked at the same time as a perfect tracker. No, Voldemort had ensured that Severus wouldn't be able to hide from him, not even the strongest wards could block out the signal of the three letters, which worked as a beacon for Voldemort's power. Severus would just have to accept his fate graciously and submit to his Dark Master, stubborn he may be, but everyone had a breaking point, you need only to know how to find it._

 _Yes, this blissful feeling and the knowledge that Severus was his to be claimed. That only Voldemort would ever see him coming undone, would be the only one, who sees him as lust overcome him and he submits to his dark master._

 _To be strict with Severus, well it had to be done. After all it was much too risky to let the young lad be led astray. Not even after his bad experiences with muggles, did he wanted to condemn them all. To see them as the animals, which they are. Well, Voldemort had his work cut out for him._

 _It had been an important milestone to have him become one of his followers. Especially after he had been adopted by Erebos Ores, the dark lord had justified feared, that Severus would try to break free. But the threat against Lily and later against the younger Malfoys, without Abraxas' knowledge, had worked wonder. No, Severus had cared too much about them, to risk their lives._

 _But nobody could have prepared Voldemort for the gem, that he had found, by searching Wormtail's mind. The rat had approached him shortly after his graduation 1978, as he found more and more be treated with disrespect by his fellow Marauders and Lily Potter née Potter had never liked him, therefore Peter had looked for better perspectives. And his information earned him a place among Voldemort's inner circle. He wasn't elite material, but a good cowardly sycophant could always be helpful._

* * *

 _Peter, was a rat, there was no shadow of a doubt, but that he would even go so far, as to search into the old diaries of his friends and of the mudblood, had surprised the dark lord. And the entry, which confirmed that his beloved Severus was a **submissive male bearer**. Male bearer were rare, submissive male bearer were even rarer than their dominant counterparts. This was the ultimate leverage to finally claim his stubborn little prince._

 _Now, Severus had no other choice as to submit to all of Voldemort's wishes, or the mudblood and her family would pay the price for Severus' audacity. After learning about the semi-heard prophecy. Okay, he had ripped this shred of information from the mind of his little snake, after using his legilimency skills to left a clear warning regarding the mudblood in Severus' mind. He had punished him first quite harshly for not fulfilling his mission, getting a job at Hogwarts and even worse to be caught red-handed by Dumbledore's dimwitted brother. Chained in the middle of the room, only clothed in a pair of black boxershorts, had his shy little serpent stoically endured the whipping, by the Dark Lord. On top of this had been followed two strong crucios, until Severus hang tiredly and inwardly screaming of pain in the chains, which had been the only thing that hold him up. At this moment did the Dark Lord delve into Severus' mind and looked for any memories regarding the failed mission. Severus had even tried to keep the prophecy from him, which had resulted in a third crucio. There were times, where Severus needs to learn, that he wasn't allowed to keep any secrets from his dark master. This was enough to wake the half-forgotten memory about the fateful failed mission in the Hog's head._

" _Tsk, tsk, Severus, will you never learn? You are grounded for the next month to my estates and you will even lose your wand to me, my little prince. You will be sleeping in my bed and you'll be restricted from brewing anything for the next 3 days. And be glad, that I'm so merciful. Or should I let some of my men bring the mudblood here for a bit of fun?"_

 _Severus had weakly shook his head. Voldemort nodded, as he vanished the chains and caught the weakened young man in his arms. He carried him to the Master suite, which he had already charmed, so that Severus won't be able to leave without Voldemort's explicit permission._

 _The seer was now safe at Hogwarts, and even if that wouldn't be the case. A true prophecy couldn't be ripped from their minds. As the seer forget it instantly, after the last word had been spoken. Voldemort had been suspicious, not only the timing was suspect, but the mere circumstances of the whole evening. The Hog's head belongs to Dumbledore's brother. The job-interview held into the Hog's head instead of the Headmaster's office during the hot phase of the civil war?_

 _Yes, Voldemort had been suspicious, his forces had almost won – the resistance was pitiful at best, not even Dumbledore's secret order – the order of the phoenix, was a true danger for his men. Add to this their stupidity or better said, that Dumbledore trained his little pawns in carelessly using Voldemort anytime, which was practically an open invention to kill or maim the hapless lot. There was a reason, why he had used a taboo on his own title. The most clever of the sheeple or those, who were too fearful had started to use the moniker **you-know-who** and he relished in their fear._

 _Soon he would have the total control over Magical Britain, and then who knows, where he would set his sights on. This prophecy was strange and unwelcomed. As a young man he had had a weakness for divination, and he believes in his destiny. He was destined to rule those weaker than himself. And no wizard or witch was more powerful as Lord Voldemort._

* * *

 _The question was, should he react on it, or ignore it. It was a problem that he had only the first half, to act on a few shreds of knowledge could be quite risky. What a surprise that two families of the order expected their heirs at the same time. It smelled like a trap, but would the old coot really be so far of his rocker, that he would risk two of his most faithful families?_

 _He had wanted to kill the Potters since they had refused his offer for years, his followers had successfully killed the older generation – Charlus Potter, his wife Dorea and James' potter parents Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. Those little idiots had even left the safety of Potter Manor behind and hid in Godric's Hallow, rumour stated in Dumbledore's childhood home._

 _Why should anyone left the safety of ancient and well-tested family and blood wards for a house, that wasn't even well protected. The Fidelius was bad joke, Peter had already given him the secret after telling him, why they had chosen him. Yes, he would enjoy to rub it into Potter's face, before he killed him, why he had find them so easily._

* * *

 _The Dark Lord walked leisurely into his bedroom and smiled at his prize. Sedated, naked a golden laurel wreath decorated Severus' silky black hair and completely at his mercy was his future consort Severus. Bella deserves a reward for bringing him so quickly to Voldemort's lair. In a few minutes the sedative would wear off and then, well he could have a bit of fun with his stubborn little prince or left him hanging, as he finally dealt with those two families._

 _One way or the other, **he would break** Severus tonight and win the ultimate power over Magical Britain. What better way to celebrate his victory as finally claiming Severus and impregnating him with the next Slytherin heir?_

* * *

 _The tyrant noticed the slight stirring of his captured lover and a smirk was visible on his face, as he sat down beside his prize and pinched harshly one of Severus' dusted nipples. This resulted in a soft moan from his prisoner, and went straight to Voldemort's cock._

 _The elder male bowed down and suckled on Severus' nipple, forcing the younger man into arching up, as those unexpected sensations flooded his body. He opened his eyes and froze as he realised, where he had been brought to – he was in Voldemort's lair, or to be more explicit in Voldemort's personal bedroom. It seems as if Voldemort was done with waiting and would now take what he wants._

" _Tsk, tsk, my sweet little boy. It seems as if you have to re-learn some of my lessons. You shouldn't kept any secrets from me.", hissed Voldemort as he tugged harshly on the chains, ensuring that they would cut stronger into Severus' naked wrists and ankles._

" _Do you really believe, I would **never** learn what your biggest secret is, my beloved Severus?", mocked him Voldemort, relishing in the fear and despair which were visible in Severus' dark eyes._

" _You shouldn't have told it to the mudblood, she was stupid enough to write it down. And one of my most loyal had found this information and brought it to me, my little prince.", laughed Voldemort._

" _Y-y-you k-kn-know?", stammered Severus aghast. He had been so careful, and now all was lost._

" _I do, and well, remember my promise, Severus. Should you ever keep another secret from me, then I would kill the mudblood and her little family. It would be bad taste to not keep this appointment, tonight, don't you agree, Severus?", smirked the Dark Lord._

" _Or do you have something to offer, which could me persuade to change my plans, my sly serpent?", asked Voldemort rhetorically as he watched his prisoner._

 _Severus had turned his head away, his mind raced with the different outcomes of the latest disaster, but in the end, the young man knew that he wouldn't have another choice._

" _Let them live, ignore this prophecy, Marvolo. And I will swear an oath on my life and my magic, that I only belong to you. I would let you take my virginity, if they be left alone. Was this not your biggest wish, Sir? I accept my defeat and if you wish, then I will sign the contract, which you had already prepared, Master.", began Severus._

" _Tsk, tsk, Severus. The time when you could state your own conditions is already gone. And you do deserve to be punished, which even you can't deny, my beloved. Should I made you watch as they'll be meeting their demise?", smirked Voldemort as he bit Severus' left ear._

" _Please, I'll do whatever you want, if you ignore this prophecy. She is a fraud, there is no reason to believe it, Master.", tried Severus again. Suddenly his tongue was glued to his lips. The Dark Lord had used one of Severus' own spells against him._

 _He trembled in fear, what should he do now?_

* * *

" _ **I regret it,** my little serpent, but to ensure that nobody could destroy my plans again, they have to die. The mudblood and her blood traitor family lived already on borrowed time. No, there is no need for tears, my dark prince. I will submit your last words to her, before I'm going to end the threat. And after I return, I will claim the spoils of my sweet triumph. You will stay here alone and contemplate your fate, until I return, Severus.", informed him Voldemort coldly about his decision as he cancelled the spell._

 _He kissed him, dominated the kiss until Severus caved in and opened his mouth for Voldemort's eager tongue. It was over, he had no longer the will to fight. Why should he, if they were already doomed?_

" _Do not think about them any longer, my little serpent. It will all happen, as it should be. I have everything under control. Should you be a good boy for your Daddy, I would even ensure that you will forget most of this evening, Severus. Daddy loves you very much. Consider this and give me your answer, after my return. You know, what I want to hear, say it.", ordered Voldemort as his fingernails cut into Severus' naked flesh._

" _I- I- I w-wi-will be good, D-Da-Daddy.", stammered Severus as tears were running down his face and would be wiped away by his older lover._

" _See, it is so much easier if you submit to me, Severus.", laughed the tyrant. "Don't worry, if I return it will all seem to be just a bad dream. You will learn real bliss tonight and if the deities are on our side, then you'll be even blessed with **our child** , my little serpent."_

 _Voldemort summoned a bluish potion which he forced Severus to drink, it would not only heighten Severus' anticipation and his fear until their consummation of their bond, but filled him with a deeper longing for his older lover. It would be active for a whole week, perfect for the celebration after removing this minor threat to his absolute dominance and control over Magical Britain. He began to fondle Severus and suddenly poked his finger inside Severus' hole, knowing how this would react with the potion, that he had made Severus drink a few minutes ago._

 _Severus panted heavily, his body arched up, and he felt soon a well-known tightening of his balls._

 _Scared did he look at the Dark Lord, who whispered into his ear, that this would help him to relax, until he could return to him. Soon afterwards he came with a shout, and lies boneless in the chains, that still affixed him to the bed._

" _Beautiful, my little serpent, I can't wait until I can claim you completely. Who do you belong to, my shy serpent?", murmured Voldemort as he kissed Severus again and used a non-verbal Parseltongue-spell to lure Severus into sleep once more._

" _I'm yours, Master.", whispered Severus already almost asleep thanks to the spell of the Dark Lord._

 _The Dark Lord left the room, after he placed a strong locking charm on the door. It would only be vanished after his death, and none of his Death Eaters would be able to intrude against his will. None of them were worthy to see his little prince in all his naked glory._

* * *

 _Tonight he will kill the Potters and the Longbottoms, hm Bella, deserve a reward for her loyalty, and she had still her own revenge against Frank Longbottom. She and Barty jr. deserve the honour for destroying the second child of the prophecy._

 _By his return he would used the vial of Lethe leaves on his bound lover and with the help of his extraordinary legilimency skills changed Severus' memories over the past few months. Lily Evans will cease to exists even in Severus' mind and then he had finally freed his young lover from her bad influence. A fitting revenge indeed._

 _Lily Evans a thorn in his flesh, since the day he had met her for the first time. Without her, it would have been much easier to claim his hotheaded lovely little serpent. An armed robbery, which unfortunately resulted in her death. Of course Voldemort would have helped his young lover to overcome his grief over her senseless death and used his special language skills to enthral Severus stronger._

 _He chuckled evilly as he imagined his final steps of the plan, ending the Potter family for good. Peter was for something good, the little parcels he had hidden in the cellar, would ensure that nobody except a Death Eater could use the floo or apparate away from the property. Not even portkeys, which hadn't been made my the Dark Lord itself would work any longer. Yes, they would be as easy to be killed as shooting fish in a barrel._

 _James would be his first victim, he would toy with him, snapping his wand, and then let him feel how it is to be at the end of the wand, hold by a vicious wizard. After sealing the room off, so that nobody and nothing can escape, except the tormented cries of James Potter._

 _The whole property would be within a Dark Arts' bubble and only his own death could destroy it. This would ensure that nobody, except Voldemort could use magic, should he not wished it, until the bubble has been vanished. Only Voldemort's rules would be valid until Samhain is over. Lily Evans would be the one who killed her son, after he used his knowledge of Dark Arts to made the stubborn woman submit to his will._

 _After the death of her son, he would release her from his grasp, and she would be so devastated, that the compulsion, he had planted into her brain would comply her to kill herself. The stupid chit hadn't realised that he had planted this compulsion during their first encounter. Whenever she would kill one of her own children, the guilt about it would force her into committing suicide._

 _And the best of it, he would have still kept his promise to his little serpent. As she didn't die at his own wand, but by her own hand, not even the strangest act of sacrificial magic could destroy his plans._

 _Peter had followed his directions and laced the take-away-meals which he contributed now and then with a dark compulsion potion that had been brewed personally by the Dark Lord. After being absorbed by the bloodstream of the victim it could be easily activated – an Expelliarmus was enough and then the victim was forced to follow any sick order of his new master. Even after the wand had been destroyed, yes this compulsion potion was a favourite of Voldemort for many reasons._

* * *

 _Lucius Malfoy who waited in the throne room had been startled as Severus' patronus appeared in front of him. This wasn't a good sign, especially as he had been forced to watch as Bellatrix dragged a sedated Severus directly to Voldemort. He had been in chains and Lucius couldn't be sure, but his little brother seems to be completely naked, now he didn't even want to know where the insane witch had ambushed Severus._

 _Lucius had been forced to watch helplessly as Voldemort smirked and hoisted his young lover into his arms, before he left for his bedroom. The young Malfoy Heir hadn't liked the hungry look in the eyes of his dark Master. It didn't bode well for Severus._

 _The Patronus heightens his fear: "Go to Kingsley & Amelia. He knows and he wants to kill them tonight. The Potters had been betrayed. Hurry!", came Severus' voice out of his patronus. Luckily for Lucius he was free to go, even as he first tried the doors to Voldemort's bedchamber, and found to his dismay that it had been closed tight. He wasn't able to save Severus first, but maybe they could stop their Master and prevent any tragedies during the night. At least Lucius hoped that he would be quick enough, so that nothing could happen to Severus. Who knows when the Dark Lord will return?_

* * *

 _Voldemort was in a very good mood, he would finally kill the Potters, after having a bit of fun with them, afterwards he would return to his precious captive and claiming his young lover once and for all. Magical Britain would tremble under his feet, while Voldemort would have it all. He couldn't wait until he would for the first time thrust his cock into Severus' tight heat. He knew exactly which chant he would use, so that his stubborn little prince wouldn't be able to deny him anything any longer._

 _Yes, tonight anything will change. He could practically taste it. Voldemort couldn't wait to finally claim his young lover. It had been so long. Almost 7 years of abstinence until he had his little prince in the position that he would submit to him without a second thought. Wouldn't it be for is iron will, the Dark Lord wouldn't like nothing better as to turn around and burying his cock in Severus' virginal hole._

 _No, this would be his reward after he had destroyed the pitiful resistance. The death of the prophecised children would ensure that the light side didn't have any strength left to fight against him and his troops._

* * *

 _Bella and her little squad were already on the way to the Longbottoms, how lucky to have a betrayer living on the same estate. At the Ministry Rookwood and Yaxley would overwhelm Arthur and bring him to one of their hidden bases, where they broke Arthur, until he is nothing more as a good little breeding slave for Voldemort's army._

 _Dolohov had been promised to get Molly Weasley bound to him as his new sex slave and breeding slave. She would be under the influence of dark spells and potions, so that she wouldn't remember her old life. And their young children would be perfect follower material, as soon as they had been brought to the Slytherin estate and be separated from each other. They need only to kept the twins together, you shouldn't try to separate magical twins, but potions and spells would do their job quite well. Even as the Dark Lord has heard through the grape vine, that Molly Weasley was pregnant with spawn number 7 – a girl; well the little girl will only known one Daddy – Dolohov._

 _Voldemort appeared at the edge of Godric's Hollow. Since he wanted to enjoy his time in playing with the Potters before their death, he used his vast arcane knowledge and put non-verbally a huge Dark Arts bubble over the village borders. Now nothing could enter of leave without Voldemort's approval. He could even easily set up little bubbles, with a mere thought, as soon as he entered a certain property._

* * *

 _It was show time, smirked the Dark Lord as he entered the Potter property in Godric's Hollow and felt the magical Dark Arts bubble engulfed everything. Now those 3 unlucky souls were at his mercy, and he didn't show mercy quite often to his enemies. Especially not to those, who had defied him much too often._

 _A strong notice-me-not charm enabled the Dark Lord to snuck silently into the house, while Lily Potter brought the toddler into the nursery. James Potter still nursing a glass of red wine in front of the fire looked suddenly up, as the door slammed loudly into its lock. He remembered that only 40 minutes earlier they had refused to follow the order of Kingsley's and Amelia's patroni and fled with their little son to Order's headquarter._

 _He stood up and looked for his wand, which suddenly soared into the visible hand of the Dark Lord, who smirked coldly at his victim. James gulped, but he tried to gather his Gryffindor courage and called to Lily:_

" _ **Take Harry and run, Lily. He is here. I will try my best to keep him at bay!"**_

" _Useless, Potter. Nobody of you will escape your destiny. But I will ensure you that it will be a_

 _very painful end. Or do you really think that a worthless worm like you can best me?", mocked him_

 _Voldemort. In his hands he twirled James' wand. "Nobody of you can leave the property without my permission. You're helpless. Kneel and beg for your worthless life, and maybe I will let you live. After all, only one of your family needs to die, tonight!"_

" _No, I won't kneel, not to a bastard like you!", screamed James, but suddenly he found himself pressed on the ground by a strong invisible force._

" _Why not, it seems you will be my little puppet for a while, Potter. And you will suffer. Ah, I should tell you, that neither of you can use any magic against my will. You're practically powerless squibs. I think you need to learn respect for your elders. **Crucio!** ", snarled the Dark Lord._

 _James started to scream it was pure hell, but Voldemort wasn't finished yet. He had ensured that nobody could help James, but that Lily and her toddler would hear anything that happened downstairs. A non-verbal spell removed all clothes from James' body and suddenly invisible whips came down with force on James' unprotected torso._

 _And then showed Voldemort his creativity, he chose only the darkest and meanest pranks, which the Marauders have used on his future consort during the whole 7 years at Hogwarts, including breaking James Potter's nose twice and enervated him again and again, as soon as his victim lose his consciousness. Revenge never had tasted any better._

 _The Dark Lord had even ensured that on top of this humiliation and pain, Potter would have felt anything that Severus had felt at the same time, he wanted to break the pig in front of him, and by Merlin, he would succeed._

 _30 minutes later, he suspended the tired and broken, weeping James Potter in mid-air, murmured a spell that heated Potter's wand and thrust it with one hard movement into James' cleft. The young man screamed and moaned in pain, as Voldemort removed it partially only to thrust it in again and again. Without James' knowledge Voldemort used a dark spell that made him lust for the pain of this intrusion and moaning like a bitch in heat._

" _Beg me for it, Potter. Let your wife know what for a little cocksucker you are. Didn't you let you best friend, Sirius Black, bugger you regularly. Why did you even marry the mudblood, when your heart only belongs to Sirius Black, James? You could have used a surrogate or blood-adopt a child, instead of doing this useless charade? After I'm finished with you, they will find your naked bloody spend body with your own wand buried deep in your rectum. And you will look for the world like a greedy little rent-boy.", laughed the Dark Lord as he mercilessly tortured his victim further._

" _Why do you do this?", moaned James tormented with pleasure and pain._

" _I'm a Dark Lord, and you're a danger to my plans. Ah, almost forgotten you will now swear on your life and your magic, that the life debt between you and Severus Snape had been paid. Do it, and I will grant you a little bit of dignity. Refuse, and you will learn what real pain is. Maybe I should apparate you in your weakened state directly to Greyback, at this time he is very eager to get human flesh between his teeth. Although the new moon makes him always randy, so he would probably knot you first, before going for the kill, if you're lucky, boy. He is one of a small minority who can change at will. Wouldn't it be hilarious if you end your life as his bitch, blood traitor? Fenrir would love to turn another of your little group. You were stupid enough to kept his property from him, and Greyback is able to kept a grudge for decades. Your choice, Potter. I do not need to kill you, just to get you of the way, while the brat died", smirked Voldemort._

" _Why should I do this?", asked James weakly. He had still a small amount of defiance in him. He gulped heavily as Voldemort laughed coldly._

" _Simple, Potter. You will swear it or I will fuck your baby boy, before I'm breaking his neck. Besides my followers had captured Severus Snape earlier this evening and he had offered his life and freedom in exchange for the pathetic lives of your family, Potter. I could have taken him, and he would have accepted it, if that meant, that your family would be safe from my ire. Let me tell you a secret, you nitwit, Severus Snape is one of the rare submissive male bearers, yes you have heard it correctly, and nobody else besides myself will ever claim him.", growled the Dark Lord, his red eyes promised hell, should James not follow his orders. Not even he would sunk so low, he didn't prey on children, they didn't turn him on, except Severus, but James didn't know it. Ah, sweet torture._

 _James gulped heavily, he had never in a million years believed that Snivellus would sacrifice himself for a Potter. Not even for a destroyed friendship, which James had enjoyed to rub it into Snivellus' face any chance he got. A male bearer, that makes him practically **Wizarding Royalty** , and many people would pay a lot of money to get such a rare creature into their clutches._

" _Y-You m-mo-monster!", stammered James. "I J-Ja-James Charlus Potter swear on my life and my magic that the life debt between myself and Severus Snape is paid in full. So mote it be."_

" _Good boy. This decision had saved your live, but you will never remember it as it was before our last encounter, Potter.", laughed Voldemort. He slammed his defenceless victim twice in the wall, before he twirled him around his axis, until James was dizzy and had to fight to keep his meal inside._

* * *

 _James screamed as Voldemort conjured a big branding iron and branded James with a slavery mark._

 _At the same time he injected the enslavement potion in James' blood. Now Potter would end his day as the scum that he was. Bound to a merciless master, who will not even grant him the mercy of an honourable death._

 _The Dark Lord made his enemy watched as he created from his hair and blood a life-like golem that he killed on the spot with Avada Kedavra, Potter's wand snapped in two and both rough ends rammed deep into the dead double's rectum._

 _Taking a portkey from his black robes, which he hung around James' neck he gave him his last instructions, before the portkey would bring him to Fenrir's lair. James Potter would be forced to live there, until Voldemort demanded him back, as a shadow of his former self._

" _You do not have a name any longer, Potter. Should anyone ask then you will answer them that your name is **fuck toy**_ , _you're a bitch for anyone, who wants to warm you cock. Ah, and did you know what this little potion will do to you, fuck toy? It will enable you to be breed by werewolves like the bitch you have become. Your intelligence will be decrease each time you'll be forced to orgasm on Fenrir's knot. This is the price you pay for ever having harmed my beloved, fuck toy. One day I will call for you and you will demonstrate to the world, why I am the most feared wizard, who ever lived.", laughed Voldemort evilly._

 _Potter had been transported directly to Fenrir's lair with a letter around his neck, that informed Fenrir about the gift, and that the little fuck toy needs to be alive. After all Lupin deserves a look at his former best friend, before his days in freedom ended, too._

 _Fenrir grinned ferally and throw the naked body over his shoulder, before he disappeared in his hut, it was time to break his new toy in. James moaned, but his fate was already sealed, as Fenrir brutally knotted him and bit him on his shoulder. He was nothing more as Fenrir's breeding slave, who got a spiked collar around his neck, that would even stop his capability to speak, if his Master wished it._

 _But that wasn't even the worse, as his new owner informed him, that within a month he would be carrying Fenrir's cubs and begging for his owner to knot him anytime, before he was even allowed anything to eat or drink, besides werewolf cum._

 _Not even 24 hours later James Potter was a nameless slave, who begged to be fucked hard by his new owner and drooling at the ideas of carrying the cub of his strong alpha. Only sometimes did he remember a cute baby with green eyes who had called him Dada, but anytime he felt Fenrir's dick in his arse, lost these memories their power._

* * *

 _Voldemort walked relaxed on the next floor, which contains the nursery. He didn't even really bother with greetings or other niceties, he wanted this operation be over, so that he could finally shag his young lover into the mattress._

 _An overpowered reducto reduced the door to rubble and flung Lily back into the wall, losing her wand in the process. Smirking coldly summoned Voldemort Lily's wand and snapped it loudly. Lily screamed, she had been bonded to this wand since her 11th birthday, it had been special as Albus Dumbledore had decided she deserves a custom made wand for getting into Severus' good books and steering him away from bad influence – namely her older sister Petunia._

 _Nobody had realised that she had laced all drinks of Petunia with a strong aversion potion keyed to Severus' magical signature. Otherwise Petunia would have found a way to help the young Prince heir from getting a foot into the muggle world, and that couldn't be allowed to happen._

 _Severus shouldn't get the possibility to gain a higher muggle schooling, or he would heaven forbid even go to one of the more famous British universities. This would put him out of Albus' reach and shouldn't happen at all._

* * *

" _Kneel Mudblood.", hissed Voldemort after non-verbally disarming Lily and, oh he enjoyed it_

 _immensely snapping her wand in front of her eyes._

 _Lily stared aghast at the man, the toddler behind her, and in her muggle clothes a baby bump clearly visible. She tried to fight it, but the potions during the last month, had made her mind compatible to any of Voldemort's orders and suddenly she find herself kneeling on the floor, trembling in anger, but without the option of showing her disgust openly._

" _Nice, disrobe mudblood – show me all. Or I will burn the pitiful splinter of your wand. I'll count until 3 – and if you do not do what I want, you'll regret it.", laughed Voldemort evilly. He had already conjured a little flame at the exit of the nursery and floating her broken wand above it._

" _Hurry up, or I'll drop them directly, mudblood", growled the Dark Lord. "Cut the act, we both know that you're are a slut Lily Evans – no, that's not right **Lily Dumbledore** a bastard of the Dumbledore line, so who is the proud daddy, the goatfucker or the old coot, hm?"_

 _Lily stared at the dark wizard, how had he figured it out? She tried again to fight the dark influence, but the potions and compulsions in her blood were too strong, and soon the young woman began to shed her clothes as she sways seductively from side to side._

* * *

 _Suddenly she felt cold and pain as non-verbal spells hit her body, she screamed loudly, but Voldemort had only just begun._

" _You know, I have Severus Snape as one of my prisoners. The young man still likes you too much for my liking, he had offered his life, his freedom, practically **anything** he has for leaving you and your little family alive and alone. You do not deserve such loyalty or friendship, my dear Lily. And I have made it very clear to him, that I wouldn't spare anyone of you. Although I had promised him that I wouldn't kill you with my wand. Why should I, when there exists other ways to made you suffer. And now little mudblood, it is time for you to serve a new unyielding master, **you** will kill the brat, it is quite simple – take the little pillow and suffocate him. Obey, slave – you still have another child that needs her mummy or would you condemn you unborn child for a brat that should have never been born?", growled Voldemort._

" _N-N-NO.", stammered Lily, she screamed, as another spell hit its mark, cutting off her long red hair and floating it to Voldemort. He twirled it into a rope, strengthened it and ordered her again to suffocate her baby boy._

 _Lily shivered, but denied twice more. Enraging the tyrant, who had enough, he flung a cutting spell at her stomach, which killed the unborn baby. Ignoring the wailing mother and levitate the baby out of his crib. Lily's red hair had become a noose, and within seconds the toddler's neck had been strangulated by her hair._

 _Lily screamed, trying to stop the blood flowing from her body, without any success. She wasn't able to use magic any longer, but suddenly the rope, which suffocated her precious baby, landed in her hands._

" _Do end his suffering, Lily. It would be a mercy and you would be together for the rest of eternity. You other baby is already waiting for you on the other side. Can't you hear her begging for her mummy and her brother?", mocked Voldemort the muggleborn._

 _He had in the meantime transfigured the both halves of her snapped wand into toothpicks and affixed them with a strong sticking charm to Lily's eyes – she wouldn't be able to close them ever again._

" _Say the words Lily, either the rope or the magical words, mudblood.", hissed Voldemort. "Or_

 _should I end his suffering, beg me mudblood, and I'll do it for you..."_

" _Go to hell!", hissed Lily, as she dropped the rope. Harry could breath a bit easier after she vanished with her last strength the rope from his tiny neck._

" _So be it – **AVADA KEDAVRA** ", spat Voldemort in their direction._

* * *

 _Then it happened, it shouldn't be possible, but the battered body of the toddler reflected the curse, as Lily breathed her last breath and embraced Harry in her arms. Voldemort's soul had been driven out of his body, his wand lay on the floor beneath his robes._

 _The Dark Arts bubble vanished, and a rat entered the room, grabbed the wand of Voldemort and ran away, without looking back. Soon a motorbike could be heard in the distance and a jolly young man entered the house and started to scream:_

" _ **NO** , James – no – wake up, please wake up!"_

 _Sirius Black stumbled upstairs, he saw Lily's dead body and took carefully Harry from her, ensuring that the little tyke didn't see his dead mother as both left the room. Not even halfway down the stairs did they encounter Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the Keys of Hogwarts, and somehow Sirius didn't know how, he handed his godson over to the giant and began to hunt a rat, not in his grim form, no as a human on a killing spree. Only revenge kept his body running in the cold night air._

 _Hagrid had taken Sirius' bike too and drove with the sleeping baby to his next destination. Never realising the compulsion which he activated on the Dog-Animagus on Dumbledore's order. As soon as he touched the man his fate had been sealed._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 – Revelation**_

In the Infirmary of the Enforcers on Roakmore/Stormland did Dr Kishin take another test on the sleeping patient Harry Potter. It should light up blue, if anyone of Harry's closest magical relatives are still alive and red, if the poor boy is really an orphan.

However nobody was more baffled as the young doctor, as a royal blue light engulfed the sleeping pre-teen. Another charm confirmed that _**James Potter**_ was still alive and kicking more or less. However the rusty colour around the name confirmed that James Potter had been turned into a werewolf, which made him automatically lost all titles to his heir _**Harrison James Potter**_.

Therefore Dr Kishin send his dragon patronus to Belladonna Atropin and asked her to come as soon as possible to the infirmary. Not even five minutes later was the female enforcer at Harry's bed.

"What's the matter, Doctor?", asked Belladonna interested.

"Just look at this, then I'll tell you more.", replied Dr Kishin and repeated both spells.

"Oh, that's unexpected. I get it, we should find the man and bring him here? Is that it, Doc?", inquired Belladonna.

"Correct, you're going to need a strong location spell. The question is, if it wasn't James Potter who had been killed all those years ago, who was it?", mused Dr Kishin.

"And what should we tell the kid?", asked Belladonna thoughtful.

"Nothing, yet. I do not like to raise false hopes. It would devastate the boy more. Inform the council upon your return. It seems as if we're not finished with Magical Britain yet. And we should try to keep this information from Severus as long as possible. Too much bad blood between them.", decided the young doctor.

"Alright, I'll inform Janus and then we'll be trying to locate James Potter. Dear Merlin, what a mess.", groaned Belladonna as she left the infirmary.

* * *

At the same time in room 394 of St. Mary's Hospital, London had Voldemort used his connection to his _unwilling lover_ Severus, his changed initials _**TMS – Tom Marvolo Slytherin**_ worked perfectly to get a foot into Severus' dreams. The dark lord could even influenced the dreams according to his wishes, as soon as Severus slipped into the REM-phase.

This time he wanted to bring Severus back to the night of the Shrieking Shack incident, alas instead of James Potter, it would be the Dark Lord who saved Severus and whisked him away. Let's be honest, he would have done it, if he had been near Hogwarts during this fateful night.

Severus had been so vulnerable, it would have been perfect to claim him, as this time he wouldn't be able to resist him due to the shock. And to made it even better, October 1975 Severus hadn't been adopted by Erebos Ores, yet.

Voldemort felt the tug, that signalled that Severus was almost in the REM-phase, time to prepare the stage, smirked the dark wizard, as he influenced the dreamscape for his personal gain. He had always enjoyed it, that it was possible to manipulate anyone during his or her personal dreamscape. And it had hold a special allure knowing that you could even impregnate someone, while the other person is dreaming. Taking Severus' virginity twice, once in the dreamscape and later in real life would be a delight for Voldemort. A child would bind his shy serpent _**irrevocably**_ to him, it was worth the risk, therefore ventured the dark lord courageously in Severus' dreams. Time to play destiny.

* * *

 _Fog floated around, the hunter moon was visible in the night sky as a lithe figure stepped closer to the Womping willow. A twig had been levitated to the knot and hit it precisely, stilled the tree and allowed the teenager to slip into the tunnel. He didn't know what would befall him should he reach the other end._

 _It had been a plot of the quartet – the Marauders. Getting Snivellus in trouble, while letting the werewolf roaming free. And Evans was always good to lure Snivellus in a trap. Sirius and Wormtail had slipped into the tunnel and freed Remus from the silver chains, before leaving the trapdoor carelessly closed, a light push by the werewolf would open it fully._

 _Even if both boys didn't believe that anything bad could happen, after all Moony was still harmless, he only had a furry little problem, right? They had even laughing returned to the Gryffindor Common room, alas James hadn't looked so happy about it, he could slap them for their idiocy. Didn't they think that Remus could be killed or end up in Azkaban, if anything happens to Snivellus? During the last summer had he been confronted with an angry father, Lord Potter hadn't been happy to hear about James' antics and as he even caught him in his animagusform, well the less be said about it the better. Never before had James seen his father so angry. He had even been threatened to lose his invisibility cloak, which would be stored in the family vault until James' graduation, shouldn't he shape up in time._

 _The teenager ran, as if the furies hunted him to the Womping Willow. He needs to be there, before the Slytherin entered the tunnel. Too late, he saw a dark figure slipping into the tunnel, while he run into a barrier. Suddenly a man appeared out of the mist and smirked coldly at James._

" _Run away, little boy. I will take care of the problem, but **if** you do value your life, James Potter. Then forget that we have ever met, or I'll kill Lily Evans in front of your eyes.", smirked the Dark Lord viciously._

 _The werewolf had already encroached on the teenager, his claws had injured Severus' chest, but luckily for the teenager, neither werewolf blood nor werewolf saliva had been on the claws. The urge to mark his mate to bathe him in his scent, so that anyone would know, he was taken overwhelmed the young werewolf. As a werewolf he was free to turn his mate or not, and he likes him to be a human, weaker, easier to dominate. The werewolf drooled at the pleasing view in front of him. As the werewolf pounced on his unlucky victim, his intention became disturbingly clear, as the dark creature was quite randy and had already shredded Severus' clothes._

 _The teenager had lost his wand and stared frozen into the yellow eyes of the werewolf. As the creature crouched down and started to lick on Severus' cock, the teenager came out of his shock, but only to realise the horrible reality._

 _Growling did the werewolf let go of Severus' cock and pressed his snout in Severus' face, never letting him alone until the scared boy pressed a soft kiss on the snout. Moony started to howl, pressing apart Severus' legs to get to his prize, marring his thighs with his claws. Finally he would bed his mate, and nobody would be able to stop him. It had felt so right as the werewolf forced the boy to submit to the stronger and darker creature._

* * *

 _Voldemort growled as he watched the scene a strong blow of his magic throw Moony against the wall, before a barrier of cold silver encased him totally. As if he would ever let a dark creature defile his mate. The werewolf howled, but he couldn't overcome this barrier._

 _Severus had been too shocked to react, even after the beast wasn't a danger any longer. Therefore Voldemort didn't hesitate as he hoisted the lithe naked teenager in his arms, summoning Severus' wand. Boy and man disapparated from the Shack, before the barrier broke and the werewolf howled his frustration and agony into the night. His mate had been taken, before he could stake a claim on him. He would find this person and rip him apart._

 _James had finally entered the tunnel and gulped heavily, so much blood, saliva and semen in the tunnel and the shredded clothes of Snivellus. Did Moony really…no, James shook violently his head, he didn't want to believe it._

 _Voldemort had apparated them to Slytherin manor. He would made his little prince forget this night, while finally taking his prize. Sure he wanted originally to wait a year longer. But after tonight, he wasn't willing to let Severus **ever** return to Hogwarts._

 _The Dark Lord bathed his young lover, before placing him in his bed. Under the influence of a strong calming draught and the Lethe leaves, Severus wasn't able to remember anything after leaving the Slytherin Common Room._

* * *

" _Wake up, my little prince.", whispered Voldemort in Severus' ear. His hands were already coated into lube and a cream, that would works as an aphrodisiac. Together it would enable him to overwhelm Severus and to claim him._

 _Severus blinked sleepily, where was he, this wasn't Hogwarts? And what was Marvolo doing here in the same bed? What, why are they in a bed, and where are their clothes?_

" _Hush, my little prince.", smirked Voldemort as he bowed down and kissed him passionately while his hands roaming over Severus' body._

" _I think you're ready for being deflowered, my shy serpent. No need to worry, you will like it, I can made it pleasurable for you, and you will never want anyone else, my little prince.", chuckled Marvolo, as he stole another kiss from Severus._

 _Before Severus could refuse it, had Marvolo already spread the legs of his younger lover and using his Parseltongue skills to get Severus to submit to his wishes._

" _Good boy, a bit wider, yes, that's it. I will made you feel so good, Severus.", murmured Marvolo as his lubed hard cock pushed carefully slowly teasingly into Severus' virginal hole._

 _Distracting his little serpent from the pain of the first intrusion was quite easy for the experienced dark lord. Soon he had found his rhythm, before starting the chant that would bind Severus to him forever._

 _Playing with Severus' balls and cock, he soon felt them tightening, before ordering him to cum. A bit blood was glinting on his cock, but Voldemort didn't care. Cleaning both with magic, he withdrew from his young lover, before cuddling with him on the bed._

" _Now, you're mine, my dear Severus. And soon our child will complete our family. Sweet dreams, my prince.", murmured Voldemort. "I can't wait to claim you on the other plane, too. As soon as I take your virginity a second time, our child will be real and you will be mine for the rest of eternity. My consort, my prince, my partner."_

* * *

Nemesis, who still watched over her baby brother had recoiled back in horror, as she recognised fresh blood pooling under his body. This wasn't good at all, a very bad omen. It shouldn't be possible, but somehow her brother had lost his virginity via his dreams. The other person must be magically extremely strong to create even a backlash on their real bodies.

Biting on her lip, she was unsure what to do? Calling Erebos? Calling one of her brothers? Checking if Severus had been impregnated via his dreams, or should she ignore it? But as his body suddenly started to glow, she knew it was too late. Someone had really had the audacity to impregnate her baby brother. Oh, wait until she gets her hands on this thug. He will rue the day, she will ensure it.

* * *

In St. Mary's Hospital Voldemort woke up broadly smirking, what a glorious success. Not only having sex with his beloved, sure it was a dream, but hey if all went well, his little prince could end up pregnant nevertheless.

But the werewolf, the dream had shown a few glimpses, hm, he needs to be killed before he gets one of his dirty paws on his beloved. It shouldn't be too hard to find a mangy werewolf in the muggle world. A few poisoned meals should end the beast, perhaps he could even use him as a distraction, after getting rid of a few pesky muggles.

Yes, the Granger chit, her parents lives in the muggle world. Maybe Fenrir would be delighted to have a few hours of fun with them, he could even get the noisy chit, and Fenrir would be the best solution to find his wayward cub, before they framing him for the murder of the Granger family.

He really needs to use the ritual which would allow him to steal his unwilling stubborn consort anytime, anyplace. Nagini would be delighted to mother anyone else besides Tom. Maybe he should let anyone know that Thomaso had awaken from his coma, as they would certainly inform Severus about this, and then, well, Severus wouldn't wait to come personally to the hospital. No, he wouldn't let his fiancé waiting, that's not his style.

"One kiss is all that it would take, before I can claim you again, my beloved and this time, I will never let you escape again. Before the month is over, you will be round with our first child and I will ensure that you'll be never remember anyone from the Ores clan ever again."

"You do not need them, you will only be needing me for being happy, my shy little serpent. I can't wait until you realise that this time you will not escape me again. Yes, it was a mistake not to claim you directly, instead trying to end them personally. What a pity, that I didn't inform the brat who lived that his dear daddy is still alive, more or less. I should have gifted Fenrir a camera so that he could take a few pics of his new property and then send them to the boy, that would be most amusing and it would hurt the little brat immensely.", mused Voldemort.

* * *

Severus had woken up terrified and at first not sure, if he was still free or once more in the clutches of a lunatic. Tiredly did he stumble in the bathroom, where he removed his wet, bloody and sweaty nightclothes, before taking a long cold shower, anything that helped him to wake up would be quite helpful.

Suddenly, no this couldn't be, a phantom-like shadow appeared behind him and embraced him in strong arms and a well-known malicious voice whispered in his ear:

"Do you know how much I have missed you, my little serpent? No worry, soon you will be back where you belong. And this time it will be forever. Stay out of trouble my beloved, you carrying our child after all. Or better said you will be carrying our child, after the next time, when I have taken what is rightfully mine, Severus.", chuckled Voldemort evilly.

"N-No, it was a dream, only a b-b-bad d-dr-dream.", stammered Severus aghast.

"On the contrary, it was true, every second of it. No need for tears, my prince. I will just ensure that you can't talk with anyone about it, and that you'll be very eager to come back to me. It would be a pity, if something bad happened to young Draconis, don't you agree my shy serpent?", smirked the Dark Lord.

A non-verbal spell bound Severus to the shower-wall and with bloody hands, which glistered ominously in the twilight, intoned Voldemort the spell _**"do not see evil, do not hear evil and do not talk evil"**_ , which he coupled with a spell, that Severus wouldn't be able to talk with anyone about any of their last encounters and the first geas, that would made it impossible for anyone besides the dark lord to have sex with Severus, without dying in a very bizarre and painful way.

"Should I set the second, too – which will ensure that you'll remember that you're mine, Severus. Choose wisely, my beloved or watch Magical Britain suffer. And do not even consider sharing your memories with your _lovely family_ or Draco will be paying the price for your stubbornness and disobedience, my little prince."

"P-pl-please, don't do it Marvolo.", pleaded Severus scared.

"As you wish, my little serpent. As long as you behave there is no need for it. Ah, but if I were you, I would hurry to visit your little financé. It would be a pity, if someone killed the competition, my dear Severus. Don't you agree?", laughed Voldemort heartily.

" _ **I do not share**_ , my dark prince, and I have no problems to destroy the whole city, and the whole country until I have you back in my arms. _**You have 48 hours**_ , before I will cause a bloodbath that the world haven't seen before. Accept my conditions, for that you'll only need to touch my mark on your chest with your bare fingers. And it will give you a time and a date for our reunion, Severus. You can't win. Give in and submit to me, my proud serpent. Or I will ensure that Magical Britain will suffer for decades, while you will be reduced to a mere toy for my stress relief, before you succumb to my darker charms, Severus. Until we meet again, beloved!", smirked the Dark Lord.

A last kiss stolen from his victim and the phantom disappeared silently in the shadows. Severus sank on the floor, tears dropping from his eyes, he was so done with the world. What should he do? Ignore it, and fear the coming carnage? Or giving up and become once more the object of Voldemort's lust without any hope of freedom or happiness? Or should he try to kill Voldemort? He would have only one small opportunity and should he fail, not only would he be punished, but the dark lord would ensure that Severus would _**never**_ be able to leave him again.

* * *

After discovering Greyback's camp the two Enforcers crept slowly closer. Should James Potter be alive and kept imprisoned, than they should find him very soon. Both hoped, that they're able to save James Potter, and who knows how far the feral Alpha had gone in the past decade? They made not be overly fond over the former bully, but emotions aren't important for doing their job correctly.

Fortunately for James' Potter mind, a small blessing by Lady Magic had ensured that no matter how often he got violated by his new owner, he couldn't getting impregnated by the feral alpha. However due to his past tormenting of one of her favourites, didn't the goddess do much more to make his new life a little bit better. She had let him kept his magic and ensured that he couldn't be getting pregnant by any of the werewolves in Fenrir's pack. But she hadn't stopped his turning into a werewolf, as one of his punishments.

James Potter felt humiliated and denigrated on a daily basis, he wasn't allowed to wear any sort of clothing, except a shabby soiled loin cloth and had been tasked with taking care of the wolf cubs of Greyback's clan. The worst was being forced to watch as other, be they male or female lustfully parted their legs for the alpha and prayed for birthing his cubs, as this would automatically increase any status within the clan.

Even a decade later James commonly known as fuck toy was a mere omega slave, only good to fuck and to suffer the perverse lusts of his alpha. A few times in the past he had been unlucky enough, after risking Greyback's ire to become the victim of a gang bang, as Greyback let his betas have fun with the former Gryffindor.

This had caused internal tearings, which bled for days, until Greyback stepped between victim and attackers. But this attack had broken him completely. He didn't even talk any longer and didn't dare to look anyone of a higher status in the eyes. James Potter was only a shell of his former cocky self.

Only from time to time, when Fenrir fed him the antidote to the draught of living death, did a shadow from the old James emerged, he tried to change in his animagusform and flee, but anytime Fenrir caught him with ease, often even taking him as he still stuck as a deer, while chuckling evilly in the ear of his victim. And as Fenrir could change at will, it was often a giant wolf, who mounted mercilessly the young buck. Never stopping until James bled and was too weak to protest being dragged back to their camp.

* * *

Fenrir enjoyed it to see him suffer, therefore he told him full of delight, that Sirius Black still suffered in Azkaban for his betrayal of the Potters and the _**unprovoked**_ killing of 12 Muggles and Peter Pettigrew. His little Harry had been send to Lily's bitch of a sister and her whale of a husband.

James gulped heavily, as he remembered that he and his friends had deliberately ruined Petunia's wedding ceremony – after all they were only muggles and it was harmless fun – _**not muggle-baiting**_ at all. Sure he and Sirius had from time to time confounded Muggle Police officers, if they got caught by driving too fast on Sirius' modified bike, but they need a stress relief, and not always was a willing victim nearby. Peter had made himself rare outside of order meetings and _Snivellus_ was too well hidden, as that they could have hexed him.

Today had been very bad, Fenrir had been in a bad mood and violated his slaves even worse than usual. James had been bruised and bloody, cum and blood trickled from his battered backside, but the slave knew he deserve it for angering his master. He was useless no cubs, no pleasing for Master's eye, but still did Master keep him. _Fuck toy_ knew he was lucky that he hadn't been killed for his own failure. Not all Alphas would let a defective werewolf live. But he was the lowest wolf in the pack. Only good enough to take care of the cubs and should anyone wish it to be mounted and violated constantly.

James growing up as a pampered rich pureblood knew the laws, as a werewolf he couldn't own property, his title, his estates and his wealth would go to his only son, or should Harry already been dead to the next male relative, who got the approval of Gringotts. Even if that meant to face one of their tests for the Potter lordship. As descendants of Gryffindors it would be something to test their courage in the face of danger.

James had never been confronted with it, as he had been too young for taking the title – he had to be 25 years old to take it – and none of the Goblins had deemed him worthy enough for it. His bullying records of Hogwarts had automatically reached Gringotts after the end of each term at school, and it was one of the reason, why he was only allowed access to a small trust fund, before he hadn't atoned to **all of his former victims**. Should he marry, then he got access to a few other vaults, but instead of him his wife would be head of house. And as a muggleborn Lily was almost as inexperienced with leading an Ancient and Noble House as James had been at the moment of his parents' death.

* * *

Belladonna had recognised the former Gryffindor first and nodded to her partner. They only had a small time window to grab Potter and to disappear via portkey to Stormland. Luckily Dr. Kishin knew how to treat even rape victims, as he had worked in the emergency unit of a SVU-hospital in New York City.

Janus had staged a distraction, which had consisted of 2 dead cows, filled with sleeping potion – one bite and the whole pack would be snoring until next midday. Should it be necessary Belladonna would use the "silver rain" spell on any attacking werewolf, it hurts like hell and would rip open wounds, but it was only used to distract and stop a raging werewolf, so that the defender could apparate away.

For James had she a blow gun dart, which would knock him out, until he was safe on Stormland. Their mind healer had already been informed as well as Dr. Kishin. With a bit of luck, they would get him lucid enough, that Harry could meet his father. Otherwise they would have kept him sedated, until a better diagnosis could be ensured.

Luck was on their side, sedating Potter, grabbing the wolf and brought him back to headquarters, and Belladonna smirked evilly, this time Janus had to wrote the reports, as he had tried to skip this duty repeatedly.

Harry was still confined to the Hospital Wing, playing a party Checkers with Calvin, while Yasmina worked on her Potions Essay. She had been allowed to take advanced Potions lessons, after passing all tests with top marks, and to keep her from experimenting on her own during lessons.

* * *

Unfortunately neither Belladonna nor Janus had taken into account that Rita Skeeter would hitch a ride on one of them to the werewolf camp and informed the public about it.

 _ **James Potter alive?! Who did really died on that fateful night 1981? Why didn't You-Know-Who killed him? Because of his status as a pureblood or had he more sinister motives? Potter being turned into a dark creature – are we now all in danger? Why had nobody checked the corpse for a clear confirmation?**_

 _My dear Readers, what I have discovered today will shock you, but I have no choice as to take you back to the fateful night on Halloween 1981 – the night of the Potter murder. Because it seems we have been duped. James Potter hadn't been killed by You-Know-Who instead he had been gifted to the most notorious werewolf ever known in Britain – the vicious and feral Fenrir Greyback, yes, the same Greyback who enjoys to prey on children, as his personal breeding slave._

 _I have used the opportunity to snuck around, and I had never been so shocked. James Potter or as he will told you "fuck toy" had been the personal slave of Greyback since that fateful night. Without a wand, and much weaker as the feral werewolf, James Potter got turned into a dark creature, who became the playtoy of the pack._

 _How will the boy-who-lived react on this latest tragedy – a surviving father, who could rip him to shreds on the full moon? Is it even safe to let father and soon meet again? What about the titles, the money and of course the various estates, and their seats on the Wizengamot?_

 _Do not worry, my loyal readers, I will keep you best informed about anything that will happen in this surprisingly turn of events._

* * *

The newspaper fell from Lucius' hands – it couldn't be, why would the Dark Lord let James Potter live? Did Severus already seen the news? For Merlin's sake, he hoped that Severus hadn't seen it, yet. It would be another blow for him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15 – St. Mary's Hospital**_

 _ **A/N: Chapter contains scenes of dub- and non-con; as well as violence and wet dreams of certain characters. Feel free to skip any of those scenes. You have been warned… ;/**_

* * *

Voldemort was still plotting, the ultimate for his stubborn lover was a good start, but necessary. Otherwise Severus would try to avoid him – law or no law. Except, he should still have some of Severus' blood from his teenager days, more then enough to create an unbreakable contract with Severus as his consort and submissive.

He had once more downed the potion, slowly he became addicted to it, but he didn't care, he needed to see and feel a future, where his wishes came true. Already he had been drawn into the vision, therefore he leaned back to enjoy the show.

* * *

 _This was a future, which had at first infuriated him – his old death eaters, those with families and most of Slytherin House had forsaken him. It shouldn't be possible but all of them were able to get rid of his mark, which shouldn't happen. But Gringotts made it possible, and with the old families around the Malfoys knowing the truth, he lost more and more support and money for his plans._

 _Their estates were closed to him as were their numerous accounts, oh they would pay for this audacity, but first he would claim his prize. Some of his snatchers and Fenrir, wasn't that a surprise had been able to subdue Severus, knowing about the reward the Dark Lord had promised, should they capture him alive and unharmed._

 _Laying on the cold floor, blindfolded, naked only a few cushions to fight of the cold, and in chains, nothing could made him more gleeful. Severus stirred, but as his wrists were bound on his back to his ankles, he was really helpless to anything that Voldemort may have planned for his little prince._

" _How long have I waited for our reunion, my dark prince. And now I will claim, what should only be mine and nobody will stop me.", chuckled the tyrant evilly. He began to play with the hair of his prisoner, enjoying the trembling of the naked body at his feet._

" _You will have one choice, surrender to my demands, or I will force you to watch, as I'll execute those traitors, before I'll claim you nevertheless, my sly serpent.", hissed Voldemort._

" _I would start with your **beloved** godson Draco, my Severus. First gouging out his eyes, before cutting of his hands, feet and his manhood, which I will force the poor sod to eat as his last meal, before I'll handing him over to the wolves. Or should I made him into Fenrir's newest bitch, he  loves them all, be they blond, black or brown.", taunted him Voldemort._

 _A non-verbal spell vanished the chains, which costs Severus his balance to the Dark Lord's delight. He grabbed Severus' dark locks and dragged him up, forcing kisses on him, until Severus' lips were swollen and bloody._

" _What do you want from me? I don't understand it.", murmured the Potions Master brokenly._

" _You, only you. Submit to me. Let me bed you anytime I want, and I will not kill your godson or mutilate him. However, you will not be allowed to see him, unless you have born me at least one child, my dark prince.", told him Voldemort forcefully._

" _Why should I believe you?", inquired Severus._

" _I'm willing to swear it on my life and my magic, Severus. But I would demand an oath from you, too. You will never try to escape, or to kill yourself, or trying to turn our children against me or defy me again in any way or form", explained the tyrant, as he removed the blindfold._

" _Defiance will only cost you more. It is time to end it, and to submit to me. According to the laws your already mine. Be defiant, and I can make your life a living hell, my sly serpent. Submit to me, and I'll guarantee that you will never need to ask for anything else.", emphasised Voldemort, as he caressed the naked body of his prisoner._

 _Severus had bowed his head, Voldemort leaned forward, gripping harshly the body of his prisoner, as he suddenly coughed up blood and landed deadly injured on the floor, a blade stuck into his body. A simple dark robe clad his prisoner, who stared coldly at him._

" _You shouldn't underestimate anyone, my lord. And nobody harms my family. Enjoy eternity in hell.", growled Severus, before all went dark._

* * *

Voldemort woke up and growled angrily, that wasn't planned at all. No, he will get Severus to submit to him, no matter the cost, but this dream, should it be a warning, what could happen, if he drives his sly serpent too far? He did know that Severus was able to kill, maim and harm his opponents, well no risk, no fun, right? He would only need to ensure that his sly serpent would be unable to harm him, before their bond is settled.

As soon as he would be carrying their child, the magic of their bond would prevent any thoughtless acts on Severus' side. The tyrant smiled evilly. Conquering the British isles would be his bonding present for Severus, while he bed him at least once at Stonehenge. Maybe it would be best to lure Severus to this place, the ancient magic in the stones would enhanced Voldemort's control over his rebellious fiancé, while he would follow through with his plans.

He should really writes a list, historical landmarks, to shag my rebellious fiancé, until he will submit to me with body, mind and soul. It was overdue to plan their nuptials. Firstly, he needs to get his hand on a certain paranoid ex-Auror. To kill, gut and destroy the vexing Auror, who had cost him so many of his followers would be a good start. The Dark Lord could always use Moody's entrails to bind Severus to an altar, before claiming him officially. It had been years, since he had the chance to kill vermin. Moody was fair game, he would enjoy every single minute until the old fool lies dead at his feet.

* * *

What Voldemort didn't know, once more had Lilith intervened. She had secretly won Fenrir's alliance and offered him the chance to find and changed his wayward werewolf cub Moony/Remus Lupin, with a little potion, that will cause _moon madness_ in werewolves. Additionally it would change them into shifters – no longer bound at the moon to change, but at their own will.

Fenrir had been the first of his kind, which she had been gifted with this strange potion. At the same time it had increased his ferally and allow him even in human form to knot his victims. Fenrir had not only bitten his victims to trigger the transformation – oh, no – that wouldn't satisfy him. As he preyed extremely often on young children, he had been delighted to knot them and take their virginity at the same time. Those young children didn't often awake, as Fenrir sought them out, and during a dream they were so much vulnerable, so much more open for his suggestions, until it was too late.

Remus Lupin had been gotten his _special attention_ at the age of 4 – since John Lupin, his father had worked as a werewolf hunter for the Ministry of Magic. He had been quite successful – the Lupins had a unique gift for Dark Arts – and for the Defense against the Dark Arts. John Lupin had enjoyed to kill Fenrir's original pack and his young family. He had even bragged about it, as he were completely drunk in the Leaky Cauldron, where he insulted Fenrir and laughed how he made his cub suffer. A female, who had been the same age as his own baby boy.

Unfortunately for John - Fenrir had been well hidden in the tavern and heard it all. Discovering where the Lupins lived, was as easy as stealing lollies from a toddler. Luring the child with the help of his new powers into the forest under the full moon, even easier.

Fenrir did not only turn Remus into a werewolf, no he used him as his little sex toy, and forced the semi-conscious boy to ride on his werewolf-cock and his knot, as he tear his little hole apart. A healing wouldn't be possible, the feral shifter had ensured this would be impossible. While he set a compulsion into Remus' mind. Someday he would come back for him, and Lupin had only the chance submit or die.

He had planned to wait and then to rebuild him after his own image. Having learned legilimency and occlumency it was quite easy to break into Moony's mind, where he hid the evil compulsions.

Now it was time for their reunion and to trigger the changes. After Fenrir would have his own fun with the wayward werewolf, who thought he could be a wizard and stayed house-trained. No, those times were over. The list, which had been a gift from Voldemort at the start of their own alliance and automatically updated itself would be most helpful. On this list they would find the first victims for his cub.

* * *

Remus lay naked on his bed in the rundown apartment. One hand playing with his cock, as he was still caught in a wet dream, as the werewolf alpha entered his room. Evilly chuckling removed Fenrir his big cock from his trousers, and stroke himself at the pleasantly sight of randy werewolf.

 _Moony had been back at Hogwarts, age 14 and knowing exactly what he wanted. Hunting and mating with Severus Prince-Snape before another could even taste the sweet boy. He wouldn't fail and none of the Marauders would be any wiser. He was the only one who had the right to fill Severus' tummy with little fluffy cubs._

 _Ready to pounce on his unsuspecting victim in the alcove opposite of the library, Moony growled lustfully as he watched the Slytherin coming closer. Ready to wait, as he let him handing in the books to Ms Pince. After all, why should he let anyone looking for them, if a bit patience will be worth it?_

 _Coming from the library would display this nice arse for Moony, as those humans are so gullible, they had even given him an amulet, which can transport someone directly to the bedroom in the Shrieking Shack._

 _He needed only to pounce on Severus and then activated his token, before claiming his future mate. Nobody needs to know it, but before the sun rises, he would have tamed his little spitfire and prepare him for their cubs._

 _Now he was near the alcove and Moony, still human-like pounced on Severus. He bit him roughly on the neck, so that he would submit to him, pressing his arms to Severus' torso preventing any escape. Dark eyes stared at him fearfully, as Moony yowled his triumph into the night and activated the amulet._

 _He didn't let go of his prize, until they were in the shack and his spells activated themselves. Removing Severus' clothes and his wand, which was locked away was done within seconds, and now did Remus pouncing gleefully again on the lithe scared teenager, transforming partially in a wolf and growled his demands to the terrified Slytherin._

 _Even then did Severus try to refuse him, but Remus had enough, his wolf took over, immobilising Severus, before he turned completely into a wolf (except his hands, which became a mix of fingers and claws) and started to suck on Severus' cock. His claws leaving marks on the Slytherin's hips and ensured that he got no choice as to buck involuntarily, as he felt clawed fingers sneaking into his tight hole._

" _Submit to me. Nobody will be looking for us for hours, Sevvy. You will be having my cubs, I have the whole night to tame you, and I **will** tame you.", growled Moony lustfully, after forcing the first orgasm from his young victim._

" _N-No.", refused Severus weakly, as tears were running down his face. He felt filthy and tainted, after being sucked off by a werewolf, who didn't seem willing to accept a rejection graciously._

" _You will submit, or I'll turn you and make you my bitch, Sevvy. As soon as I do this, you will have no other choice but to follow my lead.", chuckled the werewolf. "You will be begging for my cock and having my cubs, before sun rises. I know what you are, and your body is screaming for having babies and sex, don't deny it, baby."_

* * *

Fenrir had heard enough, he jumped on the bed, overpowering the smaller werewolf, and thrust his thick and big cock into the unprepared cleft of Remus' arse. Uncaring of causing tears within the rectum of his new bitch.

Remus howled in pain, but Fenrir's knot kept him under the feral wolf, who had grabbed him, not willing to show any mercy to his wayward cub. This was a punishment after all. Fenrir had already the potion, which invoke moon madness prepared. Unlike most potions, it wasn't a liquid, but a pulverised version, which had to be inhaled via the nose.

Using Remus' hair to draw his face back to his, Fenrir growled triumphantly, as he kissed him harshly, Remus gagged and coughed, which had been exploited by the greying werewolf immediately. He blows the power into Remus' nose and kept his strong paws on Remus' mouth and face, until he had inhaled it completely, which was clearly visible as the eyes turned into molten gold. The younger werewolf howled loudly, the madness took control over his body and he bucked up again. Screaming for more, without being able to explain it. And Fenrir delivered joyously.

Both stay connected for hours, as Fenrir proven his dominance once more over his younger cub. He took him in different ways – doggy style, on his back laying, once he had even allowed Moony to suck on his cock, as if it had been a rare treat for being such a good little wolf.

Moony didn't even try to stop the continuing abuse of his body. Caught up in moonlight induced madness, he howled helplessly into the night and begged for more. Snuggling closer to his alpha, he yapped like a good little lapdog as Fenrir started with the next part of their devious plan.

* * *

"Did you like it, my Moony? See, I know that you wanted a special wizard as your mate. Since I'm a _**good alpha**_ I have given you the opportunity to gain your mate. You have been a very naughty cub, but you're still mine, and Dumbledore had gotten his clutches into you, before you knew it better. Nevertheless, now you are free from our cold mistress – the moon – you can shift at will, being able to track your mate anytime and anywhere in both forms. Still you need to hurry, if you want to claim him first. You're not the only one, who had set his eyes on him.", commented Fenrir lazily.

Moony growled his eyes switched between red and molten gold, while white foam began dripping from his snout. Fenrir cuddled him closer, his crawls poking once more in Moony's cleft, beneath his tail, as he listened to his alpha. Since being changed into a shifter his nether regions produced natural lubrication with a special aphrodisiac. One drop was enough to gain control over a potential victim. As it flowed from his cock, combined with his cum.

"Good boy. I have an address for you, after all a growing wolf needs sustenance, right. Go there, for a little hunt. Scare them, have your fun with them, turn the girl, who is living there, and who knows, what you can do to her parents, innocent Moony.", smirked Fenrir as he adroitly influenced Moony's addled brain.

"Can I do, what I want with them, Alpha?", asked Moony.

"Of course, cub. Take them all, show your dominance, lord it over those weaklings, but the don't forget to infect the girl, as you took her. Do this, and my new ally will ensure that the Potions Master will be unable to escape you. Do you feel the song of the moon in your veins, Moony? Enjoy your hunt, but don't stop or you will lose him to a rival, cub.", reminded him Fenrir, as he stood up from the destroyed bed.

Infuriated growled Moony, he wouldn't let anyone else bed his mate – Severus belonged to him; but first this address in one of the most expensive parts of London. He would have fun to follow the trail, ambushing the family, just to prove that he is a strong wolf. Afterwards he would follow Severus' scent and surprising the young Slytherin, before claiming him and impregnating him with his cubs.

* * *

Fenrir looked up, grinning ferally at the female, who suddenly appeared in the pale moonlight. A female, who was well-known to the ferocious alpha.

"Are you pleased, Lilith. The good little werewolf is history, and depending on different factors, either he will create a bloodbath, turn those unlucky people, or getting himself killed. Should he managed to escape his demise, he would be clueless enough to hunt down the Potions Master, and probably sooner or later encounter either the dark lord – or one of Snape's family."

"Indeed, I'm very pleased. Gullible brainless Lupin is a good distraction for setting our plans in motion. I have a few very wealthy and powerful men, who are extremely interested in owning a male bearer. And I do enjoy it immensely to teach the Ores clan a few overdue lessons. Severus had never done anything to me, but he is fair game and since he belonged to them, perfect for my revenge.", laughed Lilith manically.

* * *

Back in his room in the hospital, Voldemort lounged on the bed, magically expanded by his elf and downing another potion, that would allow him to relive one of his first memories, after informing Severus about the contract, that made him Voldemort's property. This ancient law was extremely useful to keep his shy serpent on an extremely tight and short leash.

Downing the potion, which would him mentally allow to experience Yule 1974 with his young and shy lover. Oh it had been so glorious, even after the slight mishap as Lily Evans had the audacity to disturb them. Even then it had been worth it, as Severus had to spend the rest of the holidays in Voldemort's bed in Malfoy manor, where the Dark Lord started Severus' sexual awakening.

* * *

 _ **Flashback – Yule 1974 – 25th December 1974**_

 _Voldemort had woken up early on the 25th December 1974 and enjoyed to have finally his young lover in his arms. Severus was so shy, and at the same time so delicious, after he had accepted the contract, that would bind him to his older lover. The Marriage contract between their ancient and noble houses – Prince & Slytherin – would ensure that Severus bound by the law never even considering to flee from his future duties._

 _He was still so young, therefore he wouldn't take him, no that could wait, until Severus turned 16 – however, nobody said that Voldemort couldn't ride him, as long as Severus was still deep asleep, a sleep that Voldemort would changed into an enchanted sleep. His shyness and innocence endeared Lord Slytherin, another reason to keep certain facts out of Severus' grasp – at least for the time being._

 _Using a feather-light charm on himself, after chanting the charm for an enchanted sleep with pleasant dreams, the Dark Lord was ready for the next step in his plans in claiming his young fertile lover. Giving Severus a blow-job to relax him even more, he ordered him in Parseltongue to come, and had been delighted to see how well Severus reacted on his orders._

 _Yes, the young teenager was the ideal consort for Lord Slytherin. Eileen was a fool for running away and thereby dooming her offspring to take her place as the laws demanded. Still somehow the blood traitor had managed to escape them and hid her little family too well. He would have preferred to find them sooner, so that he could groom Severus much earlier for his future duties as his consort, while Eileen got be punished, after fulfilling the marriage contract._

 _Tasting the bittersweet pre-cum, Voldemort closed his eyes in pleasure, this was pure bliss. Carefully did he guide Severus' teenager cock inside his arse and began to ride his sleeping financé. Varying between slow and fast, while he automatically began to caress the sinful body beneath him. So should it be, nobody interfering, thereby allowing his young lover to accept their bond, and learning to trust his dominant mate. Coaxing a second orgasm from his adolescent lover, Voldemort just let the feelings overwhelm him, as he gave into them, too._

 _Feeling Severus' cock soften, he slid slowly off, cleaned them magically, before cutting his finger to leave his own initials on Severus' chest **TMS – Tom Marvolo Slytherin** – it would not only inform anyone, with common sense, that Severus had been claimed, but also worked perfectly to find his young lover anytime, anyplace, anytime should they be separated for any reasons. Willing them invisible, until the teenager reached his majority would buy Voldemort more time to seduce and claiming Severus, when the time was right._

 _Joyfully humming, die Marvolo set a strong protection spell, anchored in Severus' magical core. Any magic that will be used against Severus with malicious intend at Hogwarts will be reflected and flung back twice as strong to the attacker, as well as sending automatically a notification to the DMLE with the name and the age of the attacker. No, Voldemort wasn't willing to risk Severus' health and well-being as long as Dumbledore was still in a position of power._

 _Maybe it was time to borrow certain blood traitors – e.g. the Potters, the Weasleys or even the shrill harpy Molly Prewitt and asking them questions about family secrets and heirlooms under the influence of strong truth spells and truth serums. Marvolo would do anything to ensure that Severus was safe, even without caring about the consequences, he was too important for Lord Slytherin to risk him in any way._

 _Be it as it may – after the OWLs, he will use his influence as Severus' dominant to convince him, that studying for his NEWTs with private tutors on one of Marvolo's estates would be much better, he had a whole year, to made Severus see the light of his wisdom._

 _Severus shouldn't be anywhere near this vexing mudblood, and since Marvolo would personally chose the tutors for Severus' studies, he could control anything he would learn, while at the same time deepen their bond._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Voldemort smirked triumphantly, yes – he wanted this glorious feeling back, as Severus had looked at him with eyes, that were filled with love and devotion for his dominant partner. As he had felt secured enough to sleep in his presence, in his bed and cuddled with him. Without fearing him, his partner had no reason to fear him, respecting him was a given, but fearing him would be counterproductive for their future family.

Still, the Dark Lord was convinced, that he would find a way, that Severus would voluntarily submit to him again, and accept his deal – or he and his family will pay the price. The time for being nice is over. It's time to claim, what should be already his. Severus would be only belong to him, without any memory at anyone or anything that Marvolo didn't want him to have any longer. Ah, all those possibilities made him chuckle, especially as he imagined how it would felt to claim Severus in this realm, too. To see him glowing, as he would carrying their child, the first of many. Severus belonged to him, and he would delighted destroy, maim or even kill anyone, who tried to take _**his Severus**_ away from him or even prevent a reunion.

* * *

 _ **Poll time…**_

 _ **Lunatic, feral Moony is on the way to the Grangers. What should happen next:**_

 _ **a) should Moony kill all Grangers**_

 _ **b) turning them into werewolves – as Hermione's parents are squibs**_

 _ **c) kill the parents, and biting Hermione**_

 _ **d) kill Hermione, but being killed by her parents**_

 _ **e) got caught in the act of attacking the Grangers by order members**_

 _ **f) abduct Hermione**_

 _ **g) hurting Hermione & her mother**_

 _ **h) got killed by Hermione**_

 _ **i) run over by a lorry, before reaching their house**_

 _ **j) stopped by an unknown third party**_

 _ **The poll is open until 1st December 2018 at 1pm – 2 votes per reader – majority rules...**_

 _ **Send a PM with your choice (letter a-j) I'm looking forward to your votes... ;3**_


End file.
